What actually happened to the senate
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: ever wonder why one episode there is a fully functional senate and then the next they have vanished off the face of the galaxy? well this is why... rated t for violence. this is crack pure and simple.
1. What happens to the goverment

What Actually Happened to the Senate

By Eitak Nnyl and Nyvear Nrohtkcalb

Setting

Starts in the woods. A group of people, a Kaizar, a Togorian, and a Bith, whose names are Yendor Eel, Burrz Deinahar, and Eitak Nnyl, discover an imperial base on the planet of Degobah. It is lightly guarded and holding one prisoner. Prisoner is 1.626 meters tall, and has black hair that shines red. She looks deceptively innocent.

Burrz: An imperial base? With one prisoner?

Yendor: I find this strangely interesting.

Eitak: They only have one fourth the amount of usual guards. They must be confident about their ability to retain this prisoner.

Guard One: Rebels at our six!

Burrz: We've been discovered.

Yendor: Charge!

Eitak: Are you sure?

Yendor: Charge!

Fight ensues. Small prisoner kills three out of the five guards. The dust settles, revealing the small prisoner with no injuries, and minimal damage to her clothing.

Burrz (Confused): Huh?

Yendor: Wha?

Eitak gazes in silent astonishment.

Nyvear: Sup guys?

Yendor: Hoooow?

Nyvear: Um... Nagai.

Eitak: Ah... That explains everything.

Burrz and Yendor (In unison): Explain.

Eitak: Nagai have a love for war. Similar to the Barabel.

Burrz: Ah.

Yendor: So... You're a warrior?

Nyvear: Yes... Do you have any bacon?

Eitak (Struggling not to laugh): Not at the moment.

Nyvear: Maaaan... I want bacon.

Time skip: 8 hours (Night)

At camp sight

Burrz and Yendor are tending the small campfire, Eitak is keeping watch, and Nyvear is swinging upside down from a nearby tree.

Nyvear: I'm hungry! Does anyone have any food? I haven't eaten in a while.

Eitak: We are going to eat soon. Be patient.

Nyvear: Patients is not my virtue. War is!

Yendor: That's what I expected.

Eitak: War is not my virtue. An intellectual life is.

Nyvear (Back flipping from the tree and slapping Eitak in the back of her large cranium): Ahhhh... Intellectuals are so boring though!

Eitak (Rubbing her head): Sometimes, an intellectual approach is better than a violent one.

Nyvear: Violence has solved all my problems!

Eitak gives a wordless sigh of exasperation.

Yendor: It solves my problems too!

Burrz: Violence is sometimes necessary, but at times, it can only make the situation worse.

Eitak: My point exactly.

Nyvear: Bored now... FOOOD!

Burrz: It's ready now. Line up.

Nyvear (Pushing ahead of everyone else): Me first! Me first! Me first!

Burrz (Picking Nyvear up): To the back of the line with you.

Nyvear: NOOOOOO! MY FOOOOOD! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?! (Sobs)

Eitak: The food will still be there. Calm down.

Nyvear (Still sobbing): NYET!

Eitak (In amazement): How do you know a dead language?

Nyvear: I'm a princess. Of course I know the dead language. I know them all.

All three (In astonishment): WHAT?!

Nyvear: Yeah... Isn't that obvious?

Eitak: I should have recognized it! The royal seal is on your clothing. I must have gotten distracted.

Nyvear: Well... We did have to fight a few people, so I forgive you.

Eitak (Still troubled): However, we did travel together for eight full hours.

Nyvear: I still forgive you. I don't exactly act like a princess.

Eitak: I still feel like I should have noticed.

Burrz: Don't worry, Eitak. None of us noticed.

A company of storm troopers appears.

Nyvear (Springing forward): I kill them all!

Nyvear viciously kills all the storm troopers in minutes.

Afterward

Nyvear (Licking telescopic spear): It tastes like cherry syrup!

Eitak, Burrz and Yendor (In unison): O... K...

Nyvear: What? It's war. No matter how small. I'm good at war.

Eitak, Burrz and Yendor silently stair at Nyvear with disturbed curiosity.

Nyvear: What are you staring at? It's not strange, is it? Because if it is, oh well.

Burrz: Yes... It is a little strange.

Nyvear: Well... Crap.

Eitak: I will take first watch.

Nyvear: I'll watch with you!

Eitak (Confused): Do you not want to sleep?

Nyvear: Me? Sleep? Please! It'll be weeks before I can sleep.

Eitak: What? How can you live so long without rest?

Nyvear: I run on adrenalin! I'll have to kill something as big as the Senate before I can sleep.

Eitak (Thoughtful): Oh... Well... In that case, you are welcome to watch with me. You can look for far off threats that I am unable to see.

Nyvear: Ok!

Time Skip: 4 hours

Nyvear (Bouncing in a circle around an exhausted Eitak): Come on Eitak! You can't be tired already!

Eitak (Irritated): Well, I am. Can you please calm down?

Nyvear: Me? Calm? No!

Eitak (Sighing): At least quiet down. I do not understand how Burrz and Yendor can sleep through this. They must be in comas to be unaware of your racket!

Nyvear: But Eitak... I have too much energy!

Eitak (Trying to stay calm): Then go expend it.

Nyvear: Ok... You can sleep... or rest... or whatever you do. I'll go do something.

Eitak (Lying on the ground): Thank you.

Time skip: Sunrise

Eitak, Burrz and Yendor wake to find individual piles of freshly cooked meat, and dead storm troopers.

Eitak (Disappointed): I was sincerely hoping that this was merely a figment of my imagination. I... was clearly wrong.

Nyvear: I'm sorry... I tried not to wake anyone up.

Eitak (Gently): You did not wake me. I was aware of what you were doing while I rested. It is not your fault.

Nyvear (Happily): Ok.

Burrz (Amazed): Did you sleep? At all?

Eitak (Before Nyvear can answer): No. She runs on adrenalin. She will be awake for weeks!

Burrz and Yendor (In unison): Whaaa?

Nyvear (Nodding): It's true! I'd have to kill everyone in the Senate to be able to sleep!

Burrz: Wow... That's a lot of dead people. How did you manage to rest, Eitak?

Eitak: I convinced her to expend her energy in some other way. Which is why we now have breakfast and dead storm troopers.

Yendor: Ah. How did the storm troopers get here?

Nyvear: Look guys... I made bacon out of it... I don't remember what it was... but at least we have bacon! As for the storm troopers... well... I went to the base about 65 kilometers from here, and killed everyone there. These four followed me back, so I killed them here.

Yendor: You took out a whole base by yourself?

Nyvear: Yep!

Burrz (Excited): Bacon!

Eitak (Chuckling): Yes, we have bacon.

Nyvear: Dig in guys! It's bacon!

They eat in silence.

Minutes after they finish eating, another company of storm troopers appears.

Nyvear (Pulling out a tiny tube): Stand back peeps! I got this one!

Burrz: With that little tube?

Nyvear: Ish - Ish a spear. Ish - Isha kills peoples.

Burrz: I doubt it.

Nyvear (Pushing button on the side): Really? (Brandishes fully elongated spear and gives an evil laugh)

Burrz: O God!

Eitak (Impressed): Ok... Hold your mosgoths! Are you sure that you do not require assistance?

Burrz (Laughing): I like your choice of words Eitak.

Eitak smiles.

Nyvear: Yeah... I got this. This is play time. Watch.

Two minutes of murder montage later.

Nyvear: Told you I didn't need help.

Eitak (Amazed): And you are still full of adrenalin?

Nyvear: Yep. I can go forever if I only kill things this small.

Burrz: Then we'll just have to find something bigger for you to kill.

Nyvear: I'm telling you! I'll have to kill the whole Senate if you want me to sleep.

Eitak: Unfortunately, we do not have access to the Senate at the moment.

Nyvear: Oooo! Does anyone have a comlink? I could totally fix this!

Everyone shakes their head.

Nyvear: Well... I guess it's back to the base with us!

Time skip: 4 days

The base has been captured, and a ship procured. Nyvear hasn't slept at all in that time. The only ones who have managed to get any rest are Burrz and Yendor. Nyvear has decided to spend all of her time with Eitak while the others are sleeping. Eitak has grown more and more short-tempered after each sleepless night.

Eitak (Furiously): Please shut up you insufferable warmonger!

Nyvear: But you're funny when you're annoyed!

Eitak: Look! We have two hours until we reach the Senate! Please keep that never-ending motormouth quiet for that time!

Nyvear: Make me, you Bith!

Eitak (Losing all semblance of control): I WILL!

Nyvear (Laughing evilly): I'd like to see you try.

Eitak: YOU LITTLE-

Yendor walks in.

Yendor: What's going on here?

Nyvear: Eitak finally wants to play!

Eitak (Practically spitting fire): YOU... INSUFFERABLE... -

Burrz: Where's the bacon.

Eitak (Turning furiously toward the Togorian): WE HAVE NONE!

Burrz: What's got your Bith in a twist?

Eitak (Pointing at Nyvear): HER! SHE WILL NOT SHUT UP! I DO NOT KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I AM NOT ABLE TO REST THROUGH THAT RACKET!

Nyvear (Whimpering like she's about to cry): I can't help it! I'm all cooped up in this ship, and there's nothing to do. I can't help it. I can't sleep.

Eitak (With a strange sense of sudden calm): I'm sorry Nyvear. I understand that you are bored, and that you cannot sleep. However, you have inadvertently prevented my rest as well.

Nyvear (Beginning to cry): I just want to play with someone.

Eitak silently wraps her arms around the whimpering Nagai.

Yendor: Remind me to never get on Eitak's bad side when she's tired.

Burrz: Truly. She's worse than a female Togorian in heat. However, the small one is crying. Eitak must feel guilty.

Yendor (Chuckling): True.

Nyvear (Still crying): Can I has bacon now?

Eitak (Smacking Nyvear playfully in the back of the head): We still do not have any bacon.

Nyvear punches Eitak in the face.

Eitak immediately loses her temper again.

One short fight later

Eitak is lying on the ground, bloody and only remaining conscious by an effort of will.

Nyvear is in the background, with minimal bruises, and a bite mark on her arm.

Nyvear: Told you... I told you not to do it.

Eitak (Struggling to speak coherently): As I remember it, you were inviting me to fight.

Nyvear: Well... Now you understand why people don't do it, don't you?

Eitak: I can still hurt you.

Nyvear: Uh huh... Because you can totally move right now.

Eitak struggles to lift an arm, but fails in the attempt.

Nyvear (Smugly): That's what I thought.

Eitak (Growling furiously as she slowly climbs to her feet): You underestimate my will! (Pounces)

Nyvear kicks Eitak in the chest. Eitak falls back to the ground, struggling to breathe.

Nyvear: I don't want to beat you. You're my friend. However, I will if it proves a point.

Eitak tries and fails to speak, and coughs harshly in stead.

Burrz: I think you went too far.

Nyvear: I am the Nagai princes. Thus noted, I have perfect control. I went just as far as I meant to.

Eitak (Finally succeeding in her attempt to speak): Owww... Was it-really necessary-to kick me-in the lung?

Nyvear: Yep. I needed to teach you a lesson.

Eitak: Lesson-learned. (Coughs) I understand-perfectly.

Nyvear: Good. Then my work here is done.

Eitak loses consciousness.

Nyvear: Eitak? Eitak? Eeiitak? Waaake up. Hello? Someone splash her with water. I need her awake.

Burrz fetches a cup of cold water.

Nyvear (Handing a vile of purple liquid to Burrz): She needs to drink this. It'll heal her.

Burrz (Splashing the water on Eitak's face): Wake up Eitak.

Eitak (Groaning, reluctant to return to consciousness): Whaaa?

Yendor: We have medicine for you.

Eitak: You mean-my wounds?

Nyvear: Yep.

Burrz (Handing the vile to Eitak): Drink this.

Eitak (Sniffing the contents of the vile): What is this?

Nyvear: Trust me. You don't want to know. It's disturbing.

Eitak: And you are sure you want me to drink this?

Nyvear: Better question. Do you want to be able to move?

Eitak wordlessly drinks the purple liquid and shudders.

Eitak (In disgust): What is this? It tastes like blood!

Nyvear: That's because it is blood, but I can't tell you from what.

Eitak (Shuddering again): I am not sure that I want to know.

Nyvear: I'm going to try to occupy myself. I'm gonna fail, but I'm gonna try.

Eitak (Pushing herself off the ground): I already feel better, despite the thorough beating that recently occurred.

Burrz: You should have never picked that fight. You knew she could beat you.

Eitak (Glaring): She could beat me, but I could beat you.

Burrz (Fearfully): I think I smell bacon. Good by! (Runs from the room)

Nyvear: Bacon? Where? (Follows Burrz)

Eitak (Triumphantly): THANK GOD!

Nyvear (Returning one minute later): There was no bacon.

Eitak: I thought I would be rid of you for a few minutes. However, I only get one minute of peace. (Exhaustedly drops her face in her hands)

Nyvear: If it's a piece you want, go play Dejeric! There's lots of pieces in Dejeric!

Eitak (Grinding her teeth in an attempt to stay calm.): I'm surrounded by idiots!

Nyvear: I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream.

Eitak (Glaring): I want to kill you, but I learned my lesson the first time.

Nyvear: Good. That's what I hoped. Anyway, you couldn't kill me if I was asleep. Mainly, because I never sleep.

Eitak (Exhaustedly): Trust me... I know...

Yendor (Entering): We just left hyperspace. We'll be at the Senate building in half a standard hour. You go in first, then we'll follow.

Nyvear: Ok.

Time skip: 1 hour

Eitak, Burrz and Yendor stand outside the Senate building, listening to the sounds of death within.

Nyvear: I'm going to start beating you guys now... I don't know when I'll stop.

Burrz: She'll stop when they're all dead.

Eitak and Yendor nod in agreement.

Eitak: Hopefully, she will sleep when she finishes.

Nyvear: Get up you baby! It was just a kick to the lung!

Eitak (Wincing in sympathy): I know what that feels like.

Burrz: Eitak, what kind of music do you enjoy?

Eitak (Surprised by the random question): I like just about anything, but there are types of music that I cannot stand. I cannot stand music that is obviously more the work of a technician than the musician.

Burrz: I understand that. Can you play music?

Eitak (Exasperated): Am I a Bith?!

Yendor (Chuckling): I think you just asked a stupid question, my large furry friend.

Nyvear: Awww! Come on you pansy! It was just an arm! Fight me! Hit me! Give me a hug!

Burrz: Did she just ask for a hug?

Yendor: I think so.

Eitak: A hug of death. (Looking around): Am I the only one who sees an acidolem?

Burrz: No.

Yendor: I see it too.

Eitak (Walking over and picking up the instrument): In that case, I am going to add some entertainment. (Begins playing a fast lively song)

Nyvear: Awwww! That one wussed out!

Eitak continues to play the acidolem.

Burrz (Looking toward the door): What is wrong with her?

Yendor: She is killing the Senate! She'll finally sleep!

Nyvear: Come at me bro!

Yendor: Sounds like she's having fun.

Burrz nods.

All sounds in the Senate building cease. Eitak stops playing the acidolem.

Eitak: We should go see what is happening.

Burrz: I agree. This silence is disturbing.

When they enter, they have to climb over a pile of dismantled hover platforms to the only one that still functions. There are bodies lying on every available surface, including places that seem impossible to die in. Eitak notices an unconscious Nyvear lying on the remaining hover platform.

Nyvear (Muttering in her sleep): Bacon... Cheese burger... War... Storm troopers... Squish...

Eitak (Astonished): She even talks about food and war in her sleep! How is that possible?

Burrz: She's Nagai. It's all in the name.

And that, my friends, is What Actually Happened to the Senate.

And I was finally able to rest.

Part II:

One standard week, or five standard days, later, Nyvear has not yet woken from a coma-like sleep. At first, Eitak, Burrz and Yendor are grateful for the lack of Nyvear's constant noise and energy. However, they soon grow disturbed by her unnaturally long sleep. On the fifth day, they consider waking her.

Burrz: Do you think we should wake Nyvear? Her silence is disturbing.

Yendor: True, but I don't think it'll be a good idea to wake her up yet.

Burrz: Why not? She has surely gotten enough sleep by now.

Yendor: Maybe, but think about how you would feel if someone woke you up after being constantly awake for a few weeks before you were ready to wake up.

Burrz (After a short thoughtful pause): I would be upset.

Yendor: That's what I thought.

Burrz: What are your thoughts on this matter, Eitak? You haven't given your opinion either way.

Eitak: I did not offer my opinion because I had nothing to add to the subject.

Burrz: Do you agree with Yendor?

Eitak: Yes. We do not know how she will react if we wake her before she has gotten a sufficient amount of rest.

Burrz: I'm guessing she'll be mad.

Yendor: I think mad is an understatement.

Burrz: Very well. We'll leave Nyvear alone, and let her wake naturally.

Three days later, Nyvear finally wakes up. She is lying alone in a strange room.

Nyvear (Sleepily): Where am I?

Of course, there is no answer.

Nyvear (Still confused and disoriented): Eitak? Burrz? Yendor? Are you guys here?

Again, there is no answer. Nyvear gets up and tries to open the door. To her relief, it opens without difficulty.

Nyvear: Good. I was starting to think that I would have to kick it down.

She walks down an unfamiliar corridor, then finds Eitak, Burrz and Yendor in a room together, speaking quietly.

Burrz: It has been eight days. Are you sure that she is only sleeping?

Eitak: I have given the same answer twenty-seven times. It has not changed.

Burrz: Have I really asked that many times?

Eitak: That is the total number of times that you and Yendor have asked.

Burrz: Oh.

Nyvear: Sup guys? Were you talking about me? How long have I been asleep?

Eitak, Burrz and Yendor jump in surprise and turn around.

Eitak: You have been asleep for eight days.

Nyvear: Wow! That's a new record! The old one was only four days!

Burrz (Astonished): Only four days? I wouldn't say only for that amount of time.

Nyvear: I would! It's not much time for me, since I go weeks at a time without sleeping.

Burrz: Oh. I understand.

Nyvear: Good! Are we going to another planet with an imperial base for me to destroy?

Yendor: I'm not sure if the planet we're going to has an imperial base or not, but there will be things for you to fight there.

Nyvear: Yay! That way I can keep from driving you guys crazy!

Eitak: And by you guys, you mean me.

Nyvear: Yep... I just didn't want to be mean about it.

Eitak (Smiling): I knew what you were trying to say.

Nyvear: Good... Sooooo... When are we gonna get to that planet?

Yendor: In a day or two.

Nyvear: Ok... Do we have any bacon?

Burrz (Smiling): Yes. We made sure to get some before we got back on the ship after you killed the Senate.

Nyvear: YAAAAAYYY! BAAAACON! (Runs excitedly from the room)

Eitak: She is as energetic now as she was before she killed the Senate.

Burrz: Yes she is.

Eitak: Do you not find that strange?

Burrz: Find what strange.

Eitak (Gesturing toward the Togorian and Yendor): When either of you first wakes up, you are groggy for a number of minutes before you are fully awake. Nyvear does not seem to be suffering from any amount of grogginess, despite the length of time for which she was asleep.

Yendor (Annoyed): Basic please...

Eitak (Sighing): Nyvear is not acting groggy, even though she was asleep for eight standard days.

Yendor (Sarcastically): Thank you, all mighty brain.

Eitak (Just as sarcastically as Yendor): You are welcome, all mighty warrior.

Burrz (Laughing): I didn't really think about it. I understand what you're talking about, but some people wake up faster than others. Nyvear must wake up very quickly.

Eitak: Obviously...

Yendor: She is like an old speederboat. She only has two speeds: Stop, and wide open.

Burrz and Eitak chuckle at Yendor's analogy.

Nyvear (Running in): What are you guys waiting for?! The bacon's getting cold!

Eitak: We are coming.

Nyvear: Good. I was getting ready to eat it all by myself!

They follow Nyvear out of the room.

Time skip: 2 days

Nyvear still has no way to expend her energy, so she has no choice but to constantly run around the ship, hoping that she'll be able to calm down enough to sit still for a few hours. She tries her best to leave Eitak and the others alone when they are resting, but it is hard for her. Eitak understands Nyvear's efforts, and attempts to keep an even temper. However, it grows difficult on the morning of the second day.

Nyvear: Come on Eitak. I've left you alone for two hours! Isn't that enough time?

Eitak takes a few deep, calming breaths before answering.

Eitak: No.

Nyvear: I thought you didn't need as much sleep as Burrz and Yendor do.

Eitak (Making an attempt to state her thoughts calmly and coherently): You thought correctly. However, even after one normal day, I require at least four hours of rest.

Nyvear (Confused and astonished): Four hours?! How can you get a full night's sleep in only four hours?

Eitak is not in the mood to explain the resting habits of the Bith, so she does not answer.

Nyvear (Not realizing that Eitak isn't in the mood to talk): Well? Are you gonna answer me?

Eitak (Through clenched teeth): Give me a moment to calm myself.

Nyvear (Intrigued): Ok.

Eitak covers her eyes with her hands, takes several deep breaths, and consciously releases the tension in her body. Nyvear watches in fascination. When Eitak has regained control over her emotions, she finally answers Nyvear's question.

Eitak: As you have probably noticed by now, my race has evolved past the need for actual sleep. In stead, we slip into a light trance. Wile resting, we are still almost fully aware of our surroundings, and can get as much rest in four hours as other races would get in eight.

Nyvear (Fascinated): Oooooooohhhhh... So that's how you knew what I was doing that first morning... I get it now...

Eitak (Smiling): Yes.

Nyvear: Well... that's cool... (Hesitates) So... if you rest for two hours, that's the same as me, Burrz or Yendor sleeping for four?

Eitak: Yes.

Nyvear: Wow... (Laughs suddenly) Have you ever been knocked out?

Eitak (Wondering why Nyvear asked): Yes... You did it...

Nyvear: Oh yeah... were you ever knocked out before that?

Eitak: Yes... Once before.

Nyvear: Was it confusing for you?

Eitak (Recalling the event): Very. Why are you so curious?

Nyvear: It's different! I like different things!

Eitak: Ah.

Nyvear: What was it like when you realized that you had no idea what had happened while you were unconscious?

Eitak (Searching for a way to put the feeling into words): Imagine that you have been constantly awake for your entire life.

Nyvear (Interrupting): I've been awake for most of my life.

Eitak (Nodding): Then you have a slightly better understanding of it. Please do not interrupt me again.

Nyvear: Ok.

Eitak (Reiterating her first sentence): Imagine that you have been awake for your entire life. You do not know what it is like to be unaware of your surroundings, even though you have spent time with beings who sleep. As you know, second hand knowledge can never compensate for experiencing the thing you are learning about. Next, imagine that you are in a desperate fight. (Nyvear looks as if she is restraining herself) You get wounded and fall to the ground, but can still defend yourself. You try to dodge another attack, but fail in your attempt. The last thing you are aware of is the pain of a blaster bolt finding its mark. Finally, imagine that you suddenly realize that you are aware of your surroundings again. In stead of being in the last place you remember, you are in an unfamiliar place. You are disoriented, and trying to fight back panic. You do not know if you are in captivity, and you do not know if your friends are still alive until you see them near by. (Eitak pauses, not used to talking so much) You feel relieved, but are still disturbed that you cannot remember how you got where you are. For the first time in your life, you have to ask someone else what happened while you were unconscious.

There is a short pause.

Nyvear: So... you were scared?

Eitak (Slowly): Scared is not exactly the right word to describe how I felt. In my mind, I knew that the situation was not as bad as I imagined. However, I instinctively felt as if I needed to run for my life. I think a more accurate description of how I felt immediately after regaining consciousness is self-preservation.

Nyvear (Pondering what she has learned): Wow. That's really interesting.

She suddenly smiles evilly.

Eitak (Immediately wary of that expression): What are you thinking?

Nyvear (Smiling wider): I'm not gonna tell you.

Eitak thinks that she should not have trusted the Nagai so readily.

Eitak (Mentally cursing her exhaustion): Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Nyvear does not answer, but stands up to leave. When she reaches the doorway, she turns around.

Nyvear: I'm gonna leave you alone for a while. I think I want to talk to Burrz and Yendor now.

Eitak (Uneasily): Very well.

Nyvear leaves the room, and Eitak tries to get rest she desperately needs. However, she is unable to relax for hours. However, exhaustion finally overcomes Eitak's wariness, and she finally rests.

Time skip: Five hours

Nyvear walks into the room where Eitak is still resting, and rouses her.

Nyvear (Quietly): Eitak? Can you hear me?

Eitak pulls herself out of rest.

Eitak: Yes. What do you want?

Nyvear: That is so cool. Yendor wanted me to let you know that we've just landed.

Eitak: Very well. What do you think is cool?

Nyvear: The fact that you can wake up so easily.

Eitak smiles slightly, and follows Nyvear from the room.

Eitak: It is normal to me.

Nyvear: I know, but I still think it's cool.

Eitak: Whatever pleases you.

Nyvear and Eitak walk down the ship's boarding ramp, and join Burrz and Yendor, who are standing near by.

Yendor: Good. You didn't take too long.

Eitak: Were you expecting us to linger?

Yendor: I didn't know what Nyvear would do. It's hard to trust her.

Nyvear (Indignantly): Hey! I'm trustworthy! Right Eitak?

Eitak does not answer, because she does not want to tell the truth.

Nyvear: Eitak?

Eitak still doesn't answer.

Nyvear: Burrz? Am I trustworthy?

Burrz looks extremely uncomfortable, and doesn't answer either. Eitak meets the Togorian's gaze and smiles slightly. She knows what he is going through. Burrz smiles back, but still doesn't answer Nyvear's question.

Nyvear (Trying not to cry): Yendor? Do you trust me?

Yendor hesitates, looking awkward. He finally answers.

Yendor (Awkwardly): Not really. Nyvear starts to cry.

Nyvear: W-Why does no-o one trust m-me?

Eitak tries to reach out to comfort the young Nagai, but she moves away. Eitak turns away, feeling betrayed. She suddenly realizes that she is most likely feeling the same emotions as Nyvear.

Eitak (Gently): Yendor is the only one who said that.

Nyvear (Still sobbing): Yeah, b-but I c-could tell that y-you and B-Burrz don't trust m-me either.

Eitak has no response. Burrz tries to comfort Nyvear as well, but she turns away from him also.

Nyvear (Sobbing harder than ever): Why d-does no one trust m-me? J-Just because I'm-m different d-doesn't m-m-mean that I'm-m unt-trustworthy. I've n-n-never had a r-real f-friend! I j-just w-want a f-friend! Th-That's w-why I act the w-way I d-do. I'm-m l-lonely! If I h-had a f-friend, I w-wouldn't b-be as b-b-bad!

Nyvear begins sobbing uncontrollably, and can't continue.

Eitak and Burrz simultaneously reach out for Nyvear, and this time, she doesn't avoid them. They wrap their arms around the crying Nagai. Nyvear buries her face in Burrz's fur, and after a moment, hugs him and Eitak back.

Nyvear: I'm-m s-sorry g-guys. I d-didn't m-mean to s-snap like th-that. I j-just couldn't hold it b-back anym-more.

Eitak (Gently): I understand. Sometimes, the only thing you can do is let the people around you know how you actually feel. That will do more for you than pretending not to feel the emotions you do. (Smiles faintly) I speak from personal experience.

Nyvear (Starting to control her sobs): I kn-know. It still d-doesn't make it easy. I d-don't like crying like that in f-front of people.

Burrz: I don't think anyone enjoys it.

Nyvear takes a deep breath, and gently extricates herself from Eitak and Burrz. They all step back. Eitak feels slightly embarrassed, and Nyvear and Burrz look as if they feel the same way.

Yendor (Relieved): I'm glad that's over. Sobfests make me feel really awkward.

Nyvear laughs, and Eitak and Burrz join her in her amusement.

Yendor: Shall we start walking?

Burrz: What are we looking for, exactly?

Yendor: First, we need to see if this planet has an imperial base. (He glances toward Nyvear) Then... I don't know what we should do from there.

Eitak: What planet is this?

Yendor: I think it's called Tarria.

Eitak (Looking around): It seems to be a pleasant world.

They are surrounded by tall, green trees. The sky is clear, and the sun is bright and yellow. Eitak can hear running water nearby.

Burrz (Happily): Yes. It reminds me of Togoria.

Yendor: It reminds me a little of my homeworld also.

Nyvear: It reminds me of parts of mine.

Only Eitak remains silent. She is remembering her homeworld, and wondering if it looked similar to this before the civil war that had destroyed its ecosystem.

Burrz notices that Eitak looks slightly sad.

Burrz: What's wrong, Eitak?

Eitak does not hear him immediately.

Burrz: Eitak? What is wrong? You look like you are going to cry.

Yendor (Muttering): There's a lot of that going around...

Eitak (Snapping out of her revery): What? You are wondering what troubles me? I do not wish to explain it at the moment. If you do not mind, please ask me later, when we make camp.

Burrz knows that whatever is troubling Eitak must be more serious than he realizes. Eitak almost never refuses to answer a question like that.

Burrz: Very well. Let us be off.

They begin walking. Nyvear walks next to Yendor and Burrz, and Eitak walks slightly behind them. She is not in the mood to talk, and wants to be left alone for a while. The others seem to sense this, for they respect Eitak's silence, and do not speak to her until she speaks to them first.

Time skip: 6 hours (Night)

At camp site

Yendor and Eitak gather wood for a small, smokeless fire, while Burrz and Nyvear keep watch. Eitak has not spoken in the past six hours, but the others have learned to expect such silences from her. However, Burrz has not forgotten what Eitak last said. He would ask her what had drawn her into this depressed mood as soon as it seemed to be lifting. The problem with Eitak's promise is that she seems to swing between emotions much less easily than any other race Burrz has encountered. He knows that Eitak could be in this mood for days. He does not want to see her that sad for so long, so he decides to try to draw Eitak out of her depression.

Burrz: Eitak, I know that you aren't in the mood to talk right now, but I haven't stopped wondering what got you in this mood to begin with. You usually aren't like this. What's wrong?

Eitak understands his concern, but still does not feel ready to explain.

Eitak (Quietly): Be patient, Burrz. I will explain when I feel ready. Forgive me for my impertinence, for I understand your curiosity. However, I beseech you to wait a little longer. I give you my oath that I will explain what troubles me before the night grows old.

Eitak's formal speech only makes Burrz feel more concerned for the young Bith, but he respects her silence.

Burrz: Very well. I will wait.

Nyvear (Curious): Why did you talk like that, Eitak?

Eitak does not answer.

Burrz (Gently): Leave her alone for the moment. She is remembering something that brings her great sadness. Respect her silence until she is ready to explain.

Eitak gives Burrz a grateful glance, and he smiles in return.

Nyvear is confused, but senses that if she tries to force an explanation out of Eitak, Burrz, and possibly the Bith as well, will attack her.

Yendor (Slightly confused): What was all that supposed to mean?

Burrz: It meant that Eitak doesn't want to be rood, but she wants us to wait a little longer. She promises that she'll explain why she's upset before it gets too late.

Yendor: Thanks.

Burrz: You're welcome.

Yendor prepares their meal. Eitak helps whenever she is asked, but does not speak. When their food is finished cooking, they eat in relative silence. Nyvear is chattering about something to Burrz, and Yendor makes occasional comments, but Eitak is not paying much attention. She is thinking of how she will explain her emotions to Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear.

Finally, they finish their meal, and Yendor takes the next watch. They sit in silence for a quarter of a standard hour. Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear are waiting for Eitak to begin speaking, and she is aware of this. However, she is still unsure of how to make them understand her sadness. She stares into the flickering light of their fire, and finally begins.

Eitak: I am aware of the fact that all of you are curious about the reason for my depression and silence. Before I explain, I have one request. Please keep any interrupting comments to yourselves until I finish speaking. I do not wish to be interrupted, and I do not wish to repeat myself. You might have difficulty grasping the full reason for my sadness, for none of you have seen the destruction that can be caused when members of your own race are unable to come to a compromise. I have one question to ask of you. Have any of you heard of, or been to, Clak'dor VII?

Nyvear and Yendor nod.

Nyvear: I've heard of it, but I've never been there.

Yendor (Nodding again): The same goes for me.

Eitak: I am assuming that both of you have heard of the destruction there?

Nyvear and Yendor nod again, and Burrz looks confused.

Eitak: Good. For Burrz's sake, I will explain everything. Hopefully, when I am finished, you will understand. (She pauses, collecting her thoughts.) Approximately three hundred twenty years ago, one of our cities created a new stardrive. We are still uncertain of which city it was, but we all agree that it was either our capital of Weogar, or a city by the name of Nozho. It does not matter which city created it, however. The only thing that is important is the fact that the two cities got into a dispute over the rights to the patent of the stardrive. The dispute soon escalated into war. Eventually, Nozho launched a chemical attack on Weogar. Our capital immediately retaliated with a biological attack that destroyed Nozho, and wiped out our planet's entire ecosystem. The surviving residents of Nozho soon left Clak'dor Vii to colonize the only other habitable world in our star system, Clak'dor IV. Their genetic code was altered, and, over time, they mutated to form a subspecies of Bith known as the Y'Bith, which translates to Ghost Bith. As an effect of the Nozho-Weogar War, the Bith declared themselves to be pacifists. Many of us left Clak'dor VII in the belief that scattering to the stars would better preserve our race. Over time, the residue from Weogar's attack completely changed our homeworld. The atmosphere became impossible to breathe, and Bith were forced to retreat to sealed, domed cities in the mountains. Grasslands and forests transformed into swamps and jungles. The animals were altered to create entirely new species. Clak'dor VII is no longer capable of sustaining life on its own, so we depend entirely upon imported goods to survive. Members of my race deeply regret the destruction of our homeworld, and we do not wish to see other races making similar mistakes.

There is a long pause while Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear digest this information.

Burrz: That explains a lot, but that doesn't explain why you were so upset.

Eitak: True. The reason for my depression is simple. All of you were talking about how this planet reminds you of your homeworlds, and I could not help wondering if Clak'dor VII resembled this world before the Nozho-Weogar War.

Burrz: Ah. I understand now. It was technically my fault, since I was the first to say that this world reminds me of Togoria.

Eitak: I am not saying that it was not your statement that led to my silence, but I do not blame you for it. Everyone here is blameless. The fault, if any, lies with my ancestors. If they would have been able to come to a peaceful compromise, many things would be different now.

Yendor: So your race decided to become pacifists just because of a war? I never understood that.

Eitak (Shocked): It was more than just a war. Were you not paying attention? The dispute led to the destruction of Clak'dor VII's ability to sustain life, which destroyed my race's ability to be independent of outside assistance.

Yendor: I still don't understand why you had to wait almost eight hours to tell us this. You could have just said that you were wondering if Clak'dor VII looked like this planet three hundred and twenty-one years ago.

Eitak sighs. She knew that her friends would have difficulty understanding her feelings completely.

Eitak: It is not that simple. If I would have said only that, all of you would have pelted me with an infinite amount of questions.

Yendor: Maybe so, but wouldn't that have been easier than waiting for so long?

Eitak shakes her head.

Burrz: There is no point in trying to understand this completely. Eitak is the only one who truly knows what it's like to have her homeworld virtually destroyed.

Yendor (Rolling his eyes and speaking sarcastically): Sure... because it's sooo hard to imagine what it's like... worlds all over the galaxy are having their ecosystems slowly destroyed by pollution. How is Clak'dor VII so different? The only difference is that the damage was caused by a war three hundred and twenty years ago, and the effects happened much more quickly. In another fifty years, we might have a hundred Clak'dor VIIs. Or maybe a thousand. Or possibly even more. I think that the Bith just overreacted.

Eitak gasps, horrified. She feels as if Yendor has reached over and punched her in the chest.

Eitak (Stammering weakly): Y-You do not understand.

Yendor: What don't I understand?

Eitak: You do not understand the full impact of the war. It did not just destroy Clak'dor VII's ecosystem. It created an entire new subspecies of Bith.

Yendor (Sarcastically): And that's sooo rare...

Eitak is fighting back her emotions, and can only stammer weakly.

Eitak: N-No. Y-You do n-not understand.

Yendor (With increasing anger): You keep on saying that, but whenever I ask what I don't understand, you just repeat what you said before. I think that the Bith are just a whole race of pacifistic know-it-alls that overreacted after a little war!

Eitak is so hurt by Yendor's harsh words that she can only shake her head weakly.

Burrz (Sternly): Stop Yendor. Eitak is the only one here who has seen the destruction first hand. I do not doubt that it truly is as bad as she described it.

Yendor (Sarcastically): Sure... and my skin is yellow... neither thing is true.

Eitak cannot take any more of Yendor's sarcasm and anger. She suddenly stands and turns to leave the camp.

Yendor (Taking far too much pleasure in Eitak's discomfort): Where are you going? I'm not done having fun with your emotions.

Eitak (Voice quavering with barely restrained emotion): I-I am g-going for a w-walk.

Yendor: Don't go yet... It's dark...

Eitak: W-Why do you c-care? Y-You j-just want m-me to st-stay here so y-you c-can continue b-belittling m-my race.

Yendor (Sarcastically): Noooo... I'm just playing.

Eitak (Holding back tears with difficulty): N-No... I-I am l-leaving.

She turns and swiftly walks out of the range of the firelight.

Burrz: You went much too far.

Yendor: I think not. That was fun.

Burrz: It was obvious that Eitak didn't believe so.

Yendor (Shrugging): It's good for her.

Burrz (Sighing): I'm gonna go look for her.

Nyvear: I'll come!

Burrz: No. You stay here with Yendor. I'll be able to find her more easily on my own.

Nyvear: Are you saying that I can't help you?

Burrz: No. I'm saying that you might make an accidental noise that would alert Eitak to our presence, and if that happens, she'll continue to avoid us.

Nyvear (Understanding): Oh... Ok... I'll stay here. I actually feel like sleeping. Crying makes me tired...

Burrz: I understand.

Eitak walks swiftly away from the firelight, trying to contain her emotions until she can get far enough away. She refuses to believe that Yendor actually meant the awful things he had said about her race and homeworld. He did not understand what it was like, no matter what he said. Eitak does not realize that she is crying until she is no longer able to see where she is going. She sinks to the ground and buries her face in her hands. She feels the moisture on her face, but does not care. She sits on the ground, weeping from a combination of grief and anger. She feels a deep and powerful hatred toward Yendor. He had seemed to get a kind of terrible pleasure from causing Eitak so much anger and grief. She did not think he was capable of such malice, but she had clearly misjudged his character. Eitak is so absorbed in her turbulent thoughts and emotions that she does not know that Burrz is there until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She starts violently and looks up. She sees the Togorian standing above her, a tender expression on his face.

Burrz: I'm so sorry, Eitak.

Eitak is barely able to speak because of the intensity of her sobs.

Eitak: I-It's n-n-not y-your f-fault.

Burrz: I'm afraid it is. I could have stopped Yendor, but I didn't.

Eitak: H-He w-was t-talking too f-fast for y-you t-to interrupt h-him.

Eitak is gasping for breath between her sobs.

Burrz: I still could have stopped him.

Eitak (Still gasping): Th-Then w-why d-didn't y-you?

Burrz: Honestly, I was too fascinated with his arguments.

Eitak feels as if all the strength has left her body. She slides limply to the ground, and is unable to do anything but gasp between sobs of increased intensity.

Eitak: N-N-N-Nooooo! I-It c-c-can't b-be t-true!

Burrz (Startled by the intensity of Eitak's outburst): I'm sorry.

He reaches down and tries to comfort Eitak. She struggles to pull herself away from him. He has betrayed her, and she is unable to tolerate traitors.

Eitak (Screaming): T-TRAITOR! I T-TRUSTED Y-YOU! I T-T-TRUSTED B-BOTH OF Y-YOU! TH-THEN, (Gasps) TH-THEN, (Gasps) W-WHEN I (Gasps) T-T-TELL Y-YOU (Gasps) W-WHY I'M-M UPSET, (Gasps) Y-YOU B-BOTH (Gasps) AB-B-BANDON AND (Gasps) B-BETRAY M-ME! (Gasps)

Burrz (Gently): I didn't betray you. Maybe Yendor did, but I did not. He was going too far, and I told him so. Even after you left, he didn't think he was doing anything wrong. Do you know what he said right before I left to find you?

Eitak miserably shakes her head.

Burrz: He said, "It's good for her." After he said that, I left.

Eitak's sobs slightly decrease in intensity.

Eitak: Are y-you t-telling the t-truth?

Burrz: Yes.

Eitak: W-What d-did he s-say w-when y-you told him th-that he had g-gone too f-far?

Burrz (Making direct eye contact with Eitak): He said, "I think not. That was fun."

Eitak: W-Were th-those his exact w-words?

Burrz: Yes.

Eitak finally begins to control her sobs.

Eitak: Y-you were r-right. Y-You are n-not a t-traitor. Y-Yendor is.

Burrz: I knew I would be able to make you understand.

Eitak: W-What are we g-going to d-do about Yendor?

Burrz: We'll have to go back to the campsite tonight, no matter what. Hopefully, Yendor won't say anything. If he does, I'll handle it. You're just going to have to do a little acting.

Eitak: W-what kind of acting?

Burrz (Smiling): You're going to have to be just as upset as you were when you believed that I was a traitor, which won't be hard.

Eitak (Managing a trembling smile): It will be very easy.

Burrz: That's what I hoped. Hopefully, when Yendor sees how upset you are, he'll apologize.

Eitak sits up with difficulty.

Eitak: Maybe, but apologies can only go so far. He will never be able to take back what he said.

Burrz: I know. (Stands up) Come on.

Eitak tries to stand, but nearly falls. She feels extremely weak and exhausted after crying so much. Burrz reaches out and supports some of the Bith's weight.

Eitak (Weakly): Thank you.

Burrz (Smiling): You're welcome.

They begin walking back toward the camp.

Eitak: What was Nyvear doing while you were here with me?

Burrz (Smiling widely): She said that she actually wants to sleep, because crying makes her tired.

Eitak gapes at the Togorian for a moment, then begins to laugh.

Eitak (Struggling to contain herself): So you mean that when we wanted her to sleep, we just needed to make her cry?

She tries to continue, but cannot form coherent words through her laughter. Burrz thinks for a moment, then begins laughing as well.

Burrz: I guess so.

They both laugh for several minutes. Finally, Eitak calms herself enough to speak.

Eitak: We are not doing a good job of acting upset.

Burrz (Taking several deep breaths): I know. We need to stop and calm down before we get back.

Eitak nods. They both stop and calm themselves.

Burrz: Just remember how you felt when you thought you had been betrayed by both of us.

Eitak (Nodding): Remember how you felt when you saw the condission I was in.

Burrz nods as well.

Burrz: I will.

As they approach the camp, Eitak lets her anger toward Yendor resurface. She remembers every angry and sarcastic word he spoke against her race and homeworld, and begins to tremble with anger again. Burrz glances over, and nods. When they get closer to their camp, Eitak is able to see Yendor keeping watch. The sight of him makes her tremmers intensify. She wants to make him feel the same amount of pain that he had inflicted.

Yendor calls out, and Eitak can still hear sarcasm and anger in his voice.

Yendor: I knew you would come running back, and that Burrz would have to be practically carrying you! You're too weak for your own good!

Eitak glances at Burrz, who recognizes her unspoken request. He steps away, and Eitak stands under her own power. She straitens her bak and walks stiffly into the camp. She turns to face Yendor, not relaxing her tense posture.

Eitak (Letting the full extent of her emotions show in her deadly quiet voice): What were you saying? I am too weak for my own good? If I was weak, I would not be facing you. I would still be gone, and I would not come back. You would still be gloating in a false victory. I am going to inform you of something, Yendor Eel. I am not weak, (Thinks, "If I was weak, I would not be able to put up with Nyvear.") and everything I said is true. I would not benefit from an over exaggeration. Even if I would have over exaggerated the truth, you would still have no respect for anyone but yourself. You are a selfish traitor who feels no sense of loyalty toward his supposed friends. You are a closed-minded imbisil who is incapable of compassion or understanding. In short, you are a selfish idiot who only cares about himself. (Smacks him in the face with all her strength) So, Yendor Eel, tell me. If two people on your planet fought so badly that it destroyed your homeworld's ecosystem, and created a subspecies of Kaizar, how would you feel? You would probably be pretty mad, right? Guess what, bitch, that happened to my planet! So get over your cocky, no good, son of a b-

Nyvear (Interupting): What did you do?!

Yendor (Aghast): I was just having fun...

Nyvear (Furiously): Oh... It's time for you to die... Bitch...

Nyvear proceeds to thoroughly thrash Yendor, with many curse words included.

Nyvear (Just before she deals the faitle blow): You erigant sun of a -

She faints, and Burrz catches her before her head impacts the dirt.

Eitak (Looking down at Yendor): You go to hell... You go to hell and you die...

Yendor (Struggling to speak): Small package... (Coughs) large boom... (Loses consciousness)

Burrz: Well... at least we know what happens if we do manage to make you mad.

Eitak: I wonder if Nyvear purposely restrained herself from killing Yendor.

Nyvear wakes up just long enough to respond.

Nyvear: Yes...

Falls back asleep.

Burrz: So... What happens if she doesn't hold back her strength.

Eitak (Supremely exhausted): Don't know... Don't care... Right now...

She falls to the ground, unable to remain standing any longer.


	2. when you bring in

Burrz: Are you ok?

Eitak (Fighting exhaustion): Yes... Just tired... She kicks serious butt...

Burrz (Gently setting Eitak on the ground next to Nyvear): Ok. You can rest. (Muttering to himself) Ok... Situation check... Yendor: Bit of a dick, unconscious, almost dead. Eitak: Surprisingly scary, and somewhat bipolar when angered, too exhausted to talk. Nyvear: Shockingly defensive of her friends, unconscious from exhaustion, don't want to know the rest.

Eitak hears Burrz's analysis, but does not have the strength to pull herself out of rest in order to comment. However, she thinks, "He's right about Nyvear." She rolls over, and relaxes completely.

Time Skip: 8 hours

Since Burrz is the only one who is not unconscious, either from exhaustion or a severe beating, he decides to take watch until Eitak wakes up. He knows that she'll wake up before Nyvear and Yendor. He doesn't know how stable Yendor's condission is, but after a few hours, Burrz decides that he'll live, since he's still breathing. He glances toward Eitak, still surprised that she can get so violent when she's angry. She was the complete opposite of her normal personality. Burrz makes a mental note to never make Eitak that mad. After a few hours, Burrz begins to feel tired, but doesn't want to wake Eitak or Nyvear. He doesn't know how either of them would react. He is certain that Nyvear would beat him into a pulp, but has no idea of how Eitak would react. He figures that she would either be understanding and back to her normal personality, or she would still be the way she was before. He shakes his head, and pays more attention to keeping watch. Finally, he hears someone speak softly.

Eitak (Emerging into full consciousness): Burrz? Have you really been keeping watch for this entire time?

Burrz (Startled): Yes. I didn't want to wake either you or Nyvear, and Yendor isn't in the condission to keep watch.

Eitak (Sitting up): I would have kept watch.

Burrz: I know that, now, but at the time, I wasn't sure how you would react. You were the complete opposite of your usual personality last night.

Eitak (Smiling ruefully): Yes... that is what happens when I am unable to tolerate something any longer.

Burrz (Smiling as well): Note to self: Never do something that Eitak is unable to tolerate any longer.

Eitak begins to laugh. She tries to stifle her laughter, so it will not wake Yendor or Nyvear. However, the fact that she is laughing is unmistakable.

Burrz (Smiling wider): I'm glad to see that you're back to yourself.

Eitak (Controlling her laughter): Yes. I am glad that I did not cause any permanent harm.

Burrz: Maybe you didn't, but Nyvear definitely did.

Eitak (Glancing toward the Nagai in question): Yes... but that is Nyvear...

Burrz (Chuckling): True.

Eitak: You probably want to sleep now. I will keep watch until someone else wakes up.

Burrz (Lying down and closing his eyes): Thank you.

Eitak (Quietly): You are welcome.

Burrz doesn't hear her, because he is already asleep.

Time skip: 14 hours

Eitak is surprised at how long Burrz sleeps. However, she is not surprised that neither Yendor nor Nyvear has woken. Yendor had been nearly dead, and Nyvear had been unusually exhausted after being awake for only one day. However, Eitak knows that Nyvear sleeps for long periods of time, even when she has not been awake for several standard weeks. She glances toward Yendor, remembering how he had acted the night before. She still does not know why he had said those things, but she no longer feels uncontrollably angry when she thinks about it. She has a feeling that Yendor will not talk like that any more, because of what Nyvear had done to him. She suspects that even what she had said to him will have an effect on his behavior toward her. She knows that they will probably have to stay in this area for a time while Yendor recovers. She glances around, making sure that nothing is wrong. She enjoys the calm quiet surrounding her. She is not the type of person who enjoys constant noise and companionship. If she is given a choice, Eitak prefers to be alone. However, she is able to work with other people when necessary. She enjoys the opportunity to quietly sit and think. She is never able to do that when Nyvear is awake. Finally, as the last remnants of light are leaving the sky, Eitak hears someone stir behind her. She looks back to see Burrz sleepily sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Burrz (Groggily): What time is it?

Eitak (Voice cracking from misuse): It is half a standard hour after sunset. You slept for fourteen standard hours.

Burrz (Surprised): Really?

Eitak: Yes.

Burrz (Glancing toward Yendor and Nyvear): Have either of them done so much as move?

Eitak (Slightly concerned): No...

Burrz: Ok. (He joins Eitak.) What did you do for all this time?

Eitak (Truthfully): I sat quietly and thought.

Burrz: Did you not get bored?

Eitak (Smiling): You are forgetting that I come from a race of intellectuals. I did not grow bored.

Burrz (Smiling back): Ah. You're right. I did forget.

Eitak smiles again and stands.

Burrz: Where are you going?

Eitak: I am not going anywhere. Remember that I have been sitting in one place for fourteen standard hours. I need to walk around for a time.

Burrz: I understand.

He watches Eitak walk around the perimeter of their camp a few times. He sits in silence until she sits next to him again.

Burrz: Do you wish to rest? I am guessing that you are tired from constantly keeping watch for so long.

Eitak (Smiling faintly): You are correct.

Burrz: Ok. Get some rest.

Eitak lies on the ground next to Nyvear, and is resting within the hour.

Time skip: 6 hours

Nothing eventful happens while Eitak is resting. The most interesting thing that Burrz notices is the fact that Nyvear's sleep has grown restless. He guesses that she will wake soon. He just hopes that Eitak wakes first. Luckily, she does, four hours later. When Eitak regains full consciousness, she silently joins Burrz. He does not say anything, but glances at her to acknowledge her presence. Neither of them breaks the quiet until Nyvear wakes up.

Nyvear (Partially waking up): Whaz goin' on?

Eitak: Nothing at the moment.

Nyvear (Sleepily opening her eyes): How long have I been asleep.

Eitak: Approximately twenty-eight hours.

Nyvear: That's a long time for me only being awake for one day.

Burrz: You apparently need more rest than normal Nagai.

Nyvear (Slightly more alert): I do.

Eitak: Why is that?

Nyvear (Not meeting Eitak's gaze): I don't know.

Eitak: Ah.

Nyvear: Has Yendor woken up yet?

Burrz: No.

Nyvear (Uncertain): Are you sure that I didn't kill him?

Eitak: He has been breathing.

Nyvear: Good... Do you know when he'll wake up?

Both Burrz and Eitak shake their head.

Nyvear: Ok.

Nyvear sits up, rubbing her eyes.

Nyvear: I'm hungry!

Eitak (Smiling): How did I not expect you to say that?

Nyvear: I don't know... all I know is that I want bacon!

Eitak looks at Burrz, and they both chuckle.

Nyvear: What's so funny?

Burrz: The fact that one of the first things you say after you wake up is that you want bacon.

Nyvear (Understanding): Oh... Do you want me to say something else?

Eitak: Like what?

Nyvear says something in a language that neither Burrz nor Eitak understands.

Eitak: What was that?

Nyvear: I said that I want bacon in my native language!

Eitak (Chuckling): Ah... (In the Bith language) Is bacon your favorite food?

Nyvear (Also in the Bith language): ... I understood that... and yes...

Eitak (Astonished, but speaking in Basic again): You are the first nonnative speaker of my native language that I have met.

Nyvear: Once again, you forget that I am the Nagai princess, and can understand and speak all the languages.

Eitak: I did not forget.

Nyvear: Then why were you so amazed by the fact that I know your language?

Eitak: It is apparently a very difficult language for nonnative speakers to learn.

Nyvear: It is hard, but not impossible to learn. Was basic hard for you to learn?

Eitak: It was not too difficult, because I was still very young when I started learning it. It is easier to learn a language that is not your native tongue when you are younger. That is why Bith children are taught to read, write, and speak basic at an early age.

Nyvear: So you become bilingual?

Eitak: Yes.

Burrz: Female Togorians are generally better at speaking basic than males, because they are the ones who love to go off world and explore the galaxy.

Nyvear: You don't seem to have any trouble speaking basic.

Burrz: True, but I am not like most other male Togorians.

Nyvear: Oh... can we eat now? I'm still hungry.

Burrz (Chuckling): Yes.

Nyvear: YAAAAAAYYY!

Nyvear and Burrz gather wood to restart the fire, and Eitak keeps watch. While the food is cooking, Yendor finally wakes up.

Yendor (Incoherently): Wie gehts?

Nyvear: We don't speak gibberish!

Yendor (Still speaking semi-incoherently): Ist nicht gibberish.

Nyvear: Then what is it?

Yendor: Isza Kaizar language.

Nyvear: Oh... what does it mean?

Yendor: Ist means, was goin' on.

Nyvear: Oh... we're making bacon!

Yendor: Ish anything interesting goin' on?

Eitak: Nothing to speak of.

Yendor (Struggling to open his right eye to stair at the Bith): Did I ask you?

Eitak (Meeting his gaze unflinchingly): You did not specify to whom you were directing the question.

Yendor: I was asking Nyvear.

Nyvear: I would have said pretty much the same thing as Eitak. I don't know of anything interesting that happened. I was asleep until a few minutes ago.

Yendor: Ok.

He tries to sit up, but falls back to the ground with a gasp of pain. He is covered in bruises and half-healed scabs. His left eye is so swollen that it refuses to open.

Eitak: Do not get up. You are still far too injured to stand.

Yendor: Who made you the doctor around here?

Nyvear (Intimidating): Trust her.

Yendor (Relaxing reluctantly): Ok. Bring me some of that food, while you're at it.

Burrz: I will.

When the food is finished cooking, Burrz brings some to Yendor, who nods in thanks. Burrz, Eitak and Nyvear get their food and begin to eat in silence. When they finish their meal, Eitak resumes the watch, and Burrz and Nyvear do their best to tend to Yendor's wounds.

Nyvear: I actually don't know much about the plants on this planet. I don't know what'll help him, and what'll hurt him.

Eitak: I might be able to assist you with that.

Nyvear: Good.

Time skip: 2 hours

Burrz offers to take the next watch, and Eitak does her best to help Nyvear find healing herbs. When they return to their camp, Nyvear begins running around and being energetic... like usual. Eitak smiles slightly, and does her best to treat Yendor's wounds.

Yendor: I hope you know what you're doing.

Eitak: I hope so as well.

Yendor: If you end up hurting me worse, I'll kill you.

Eitak: I do not doubt it.

Yendor: Good.

Burrz: You won't kill her... I won't let you.

Yendor: How could you stop me?

Burrz (Unsheathing his claws and showing his sharp, pointed teeth): I have my ways.

Yendor: I see.

Burrz (Sheathing his claws): Good.

Eitak: Thank you, Burrz.

Burrz: You're welcome.

Nyvear: Who's up for some bacon?!

Burrz: We ate a few hours ago. You can't be hungry already.

Nyvear: I'm not, but I still want bacon!

Eitak: Of course you do...

Nyvear: What do you have against bacon?!

Eitak (Slightly sarcastically): Nothing...

Nyvear: If you don't have anything against bacon, then you should want some too!

Yendor: I can't compete with that logic...

Eitak: I can...

Nyvear: Of course you can! You can come up with something wrong with everyone's logic!

Eitak: That is not true...

Yendor: It is, and we all know it...

Nyvear: See? Am I not right, Burrz?

Burrz (Hesitantly): You are rather good at picking our logic apart...

Eitak (Shrugging): Very well...

Burrz (Relieved): I'm glad you agree with us.

Eitak (Exasperated): Where did you get that notion?

Burrz: You said very well... I was assuming that meant that you agreed with us.

Eitak: I said very well because I do not wish to argue with you. I never stated that I concur with your assessment...

Burrz: Whatever floats your mosgoth...

Eitak and Nyvear burst into laughter, and Yendor manages a painful chuckle.

Burrz: I'm glad you appreciated the joke...

Eitak (Controlling her laughter): I will give credit where credit is due. That was rather amusing.

Nyvear: I'll say it was a heck of a lot more than (Imitates Eitak's voice) "Rather amusing." (Resumes her normal voice) I would call it highly hilarious.

Yendor: I agree with the small one...

Eitak is slightly exasperated, but in a good mood. She does not mind the joking that is taking place. In fact, she is enjoying herself at the moment.

Eitak (Pretending to be upset): Fine... Everyone go against me...

Burrz glances at her, not sure if she is being serious. She gives a barely perceptible smile, and he knows that she is joking. He laughs.

Burrz: Yep... Because we all look for ways to go against what you want... That's our main goal in life: Always do the exact opposite of what Eitak wants.

Yendor and Nyvear catch on, and begin laughing as well. Even though laughing causes Yendor a great deal of pain, he can't stop himself. Eitak and Burrz join them in their amusement.

Nyvear (Shouting gleefully): EVERYONE POUNCE THE BITH!

Eitak: No. Please don't -

She is cut off in mid sentence as Burrz and Nyvear knock her to the ground. Even Yendor reaches over to pin her right arm to the ground. She tries to speak, but is unable to form coherent words, since her face is in the dirt. She tries to push them off, but fails, to no one's surprise.

Nyvear (Laughing): Admit it! You're having fun!

Eitak (Laughing and speaking into the dirt): I cannot admit anything in this position!

Nyvear: Exactly!

She actually sits on Eitak's back for a moment. Eitak gasps and struggles to breathe against the Nagai's weight. Nyvear laughs again and gets off. Eitak tries to turn her head, but Nyvear stops her.

Nyvear: Don't! This is too funny!

Eitak (Trying not to inhale dirt): Very well... I will get you off eventually...

Nyvear: Sure... and I'm gonna transform into a Togorian in five minutes...

Burrz laughs thunderously, and Eitak chuckles. She immediately inhales dirt, and begins to cough. Burrz pounds her on the back, while Nyvear watches, smiling broadly. When Eitak is able to speak again, she reproaches Nyvear.

Eitak: Do not make me inhale the dirt. I was unable to breathe anything except normal air, the last time I checked.

The others laugh.

Nyvear (Not sounding apologetic at all): I'm sorry.

Eitak (Chuckling again): If you are sorry, you will let me up...

Nyvear: Not happening!

Eitak: I knew that would not work...

Burrz: You should know that you can't trick Nyvear into doing anything she doesn't want to do.

Eitak: Yes... I have noticed...

Nyvear: I'm glad you've realized that about me. If you had not realized that by this point, I would call you the galaxy's dumbest smart Bith.

Eitak tries to fight laughter, but fails.

Burrz: I think you should let her up now. If you don't, her lung's gonna be full of dirt! And we all know she doesn't have a second one to spare.

This causes Eitak to laugh even harder.

Nyvear (Considering it): I guess you're right... Everyone let her go...

Yendor releases Eitak's arm, and Burrz and Nyvear allow her to sit up.

Eitak (Beginning to control her laughter): Thank you... I was beginning to think that I would have to learn how to breathe dirt...

Nyvear laughs.

Nyvear: I would never do that to you!

Eitak (Sarcastically): I am sure...

Nyvear (Indignantly): What's that supposed to mean?!

Eitak (Smiling broadly): Nothing...

Nyvear: Good...

Time skip: 12 hours (Night)

As Eitak suspected, they will have to stay in the same place for at least 2 standard weeks while Yendor recovers. After a short conversation, they all agree that they need to camouflage the location of their camp. Burrz and Nyvear do their best, while Eitak tends to Yendor. Once it has grown too dark for Burrz and Nyvear to see what they are doing, they return to the camp.

Eitak (Surprised): Why have you returned?

Burrz: It's too dark for us to see what we're doing.

Eitak: I did not realize that so much time had passed.

Burrz: I understand.

Nyvear: What do you think? I think it's pretty good for the work of only a few hours.

Eitak (Examining the camouflage): Both of you did a good job.

Burrz and Nyvear (In unison): Thanks.

Eitak: You are welcome.

Nyvear: I want bacon! Camouflaging makes me hungry!

Eitak (Standing): Very well.

Nyvear: Does that mean I can has bacon now?

Eitak (Smiling): Yes it does.

Nyvear: Good!

Eitak and Burrz prepare the meal. When it is finished, they begin eating in silence. Of course, Nyvear cannot stay quiet for long. She begins chattering about camouflaging the camp and bacon. Eitak does not see the correlation between the two topics, but is happy to let Nyvear talk.

Nyvear (After they finish eating): We'll probably be able to finish camouflaging the camp tomorrow.

Eitak: Good.

Burrz: Then, we'll just have to make sure that no one figures out that we're here.

Eitak: Just as long as we are quiet and only build smokeless fires, I do not think that it will be too difficult.

Burrz: True. Who wants to take first watch?

Eitak: I might as well do it.

Nyvear: I'll watch with you!

Eitak (Smiling): I was expecting you to say that.

Nyvear (Approvingly): You are beginning to understand my personality! That's good!

Eitak: It is difficult not to understand your personality.

Nyvear: You would be surprised. Some people are really stupid.

Eitak (Muttering): I have noticed.

Nyvear hears, and laughs.

Nyvear: I hope you're not talking about anyone in this camp...

Eitak: I may be, and I may not be. Only I know.

Nyvear: True.

Burrz: Nyvear, quiet down a little. I'm trying to sleep.

Eitak stifles a chuckle.

Nyvear: Ok... I'll be quiet... for now...

Eitak: Oh God...

Nyvear smiles evilly as she and Eitak begin the watch. Eitak has a strong feeling that she will not be able to rest for a very long time.

Part III: Mac Daddy Showdown/The Reveal

Twelve standard days have gone by, and Eitak has been unable to rest for that entire time, due to Nyvear's constant energy. After one standard week, Eitak stopped speaking to everyone in an effort to control her frayed emotions. After two standard weeks, Yendor has recovered enough to travel. After a short conversation, they decide to go to Corruscant, in the hope that they will be able to find something for Nyvear to kill. All of them, especially Eitak, want Nyvear to sleep. Nyvear, being the childlike person she is, does not realize that Eitak is not talking for a very good reason. As a result of this, Nyvear constantly tries to make the Bith talk to her. Thus far, Eitak has managed to control her temper, but she knows that she will not be able to remain so composed much longer. Eitak's exhaustion has eroded her mind and emotions until she comes close to snapping at the smallest provocation.

Nyvear: Eitak. EITAK! Talk to me you stubborn Bith!

Eitak grits her teeth, and devotes what little remains of her willpower to keep from responding.

Nyvear: Why won't you talk to me?! What have I done to you?!

Eitak (Fighting to keep her voice calm): Think about it.

Nyvear (After a short pause): It's because you're tired. Isn't it? We really need to work on your stamina!

Eitak clenches her fists and takes several slow, deep breaths. However, she is unable to fully calm herself. For what feels to be the thousandth time, she looks around the small suite they are staying at in an attempt to keep from attacking Nyvear. Burrz notices Eitak's actions.

Burrz: If I were you, I would leave Eitak alone.

Nyvear: Why? I've said it before and I'll say it again. She's funny when she's annoyed!

Eitak (Micrometers away from snapping): I am far past being annoyed!

Nyvear (Brightly): I know! That's what makes it so much more funny!

Eitak hisses at the Nagai, and Burrz springs between them.

Burrz (Showing his sharp teeth): Leave her alone for a few moments.

Nyvear: What'll happen if I don't?

Burrz (Glancing at Eitak's expression): You'll probably be attacked faster than you can say "Hold on."

Nyvear (Considering): Ok... I'll be quiet for... five minutes?

Burrz glances at Eitak, who gives a barely perceptible nod.

Burrz: That will work.

Nyvear: Ok.

While Nyvear is silent, Eitak stairs at the opposite wall, forcing herself not to think of the Nagai. She finds herself thinking of how badly Nyvear had injured Yendor. For the next five minutes, that is the only thing she is able to think of.

Nyvear (When her five minutes of silence are up): Do you want to talk to me now?

Eitak hears her, but is unable to respond at first.

Nyvear: Eitak? You're not even looking at me.

Eitak is still unable to answer Nyvear. She cannot stop thinking of how badly Yendor had been wounded.

Nyvear (Standing up and tapping Eitak on the shoulder): Hey! Do something!

Eitak snaps out of her revery and looks at Nyvear.

Nyvear: That's better. What happened.

Eitak does not answer in any way.

Nyvear: Do you even know why you were acting like that?

Eitak shakes her head.

She does not know what had happened, but she does know that she has had several such episodes over the past few days. She suspects the cause.

Nyvear: Oh... Do you still not want to talk?

Eitak just stairs at Nyvear, waiting for her to figure it out on her own.

Nyvear: I guess not. I still don't understand why you stopped talking. I know you're tired, but that's no reason to be completely silent for seven days. Seven days! How can you not talk for seven days?!

Eitak sharply exhales through clenched teeth.

Nyvear: Why are you so mad?

Eitak clenches her fists.

Nyvear: Say something! Please? Don't just look at me like that!

Eitak is unable to take Nyvear's prodding any longer.

Eitak (Practically screaming with rage): THINK IT OVER YOU INSUFFERABLE DIMWIT!

Burrz and Yendor jump and look in their direction.

Nyvear (Hurt): I'm not a dimwit.

Eitak: REALLY?! THAN WHY CAN YOU NOT REALIZE THAT I AM NOT TALKING FOR A GOOD REASON?! HAS THAT EVER CROSSED YOUR MIND?! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THAT I AM NOT TALKING BECAUSE I AM TRYING NOT TO LOSE MY TEMPER?! HAVE YOU CONSIDERED THAT I ACTUALLY WANT TO CONTROL MYSELF SO I DO NOT HURT SOMEONE?!

Nyvear is so shocked that she does not answer.

Eitak (Even more furiously): ANSWER ME!

Nyvear (On the verge of tears): No...

Eitak: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT US TO RESPECT YOU IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY WE DO WHAT WE DO?!

Nyvear (Growing angry): You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know what I've been through.

Eitak: YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE PUTTING ME THROUGH!

Nyvear (Angrier than before): Actually, I do!

Eitak: THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING IT?!

Nyvear: I can't help it!

Eitak (Sarcastically): OF COURSE YOU CAN'T!

Nyvear (Screaming back at the Bith): DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!

Eitak: I CAN TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT IF i WANT!

Nyvear: FINE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!

Eitak (Barely able to speak from the strength of her fury): YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ME?! I'VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOU!

Nyvear attacks Eitak, who immediately strikes back. Their fight lasts longer than their first one, but it results in much the same way. Eitak is lying on the ground, covered in wounds, and Nyvear is standing nearby, with many less injuries than the Bith. However, she has a black eye, other bruises, and several scratches running down her face. The scratches were a result of Eitak raking her fingernails down Nyvear's face.

Eitak: I just want to put you in a cage!

Nyvear feels a wave of fury stronger than any she has felt in years. She springs forward and mindlessly beats Eitak. She loses consciousness after the first or second blow, but Nyvear is unable to stop. She is screaming at Eitak while beating her.

Nyvear: DON'T! I LIVED IN A CAGE FOR MOST OF MY LIFE! EXPERIMENTS! SURGERIES! PAIN! FEAR! RAGE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE! I'LL PUT YOU IN A CAGE! THEN YOU'LL KNOW! YOU'LL KNOW HOW I FELT!

Burrz and Yendor spring forward and pull Nyvear off the mortally wounded Bith. Nyvear screams wordlessly at them and runs out of the room.

Burrz (Examining Eitak's wounds): We need to stabilize her. She'll die if we don't do something about this.

Yendor (Looking around): I don't think we have any medpacs with us.

Burrz: We don't, but I know where we can get one quickly.

Yendor: Hurry up.

Burrz stands and dashes from the room. He returns a few minutes later, carrying a medpac.

Yendor: Good. You found one.

Burrz nods.

Burrz: Are you any better with this than I am?

Yendor: I'm probably not much better than you.

Burrz: I'll let you do it, then.

Yendor (Nervously): Ok.

He takes the medpac from the Togorian and does his best to treat Eitak's wounds. When he is finished, Eitak is still unconscious, but she seems to be more stable than before.

Burrz: I think that'll due.

Yendor: I hope you're right.

Nyvear suddenly runs back into the room. She looks as if she has been crying.

Nyvear: Is Eitak still unconscious?

Yendor: Yes.

Nyvear (Smiling evilly): Good. I have a plan.

Yendor: What is it?

Nyvear tells them her plan.

Nyvear (When she is finished): She'll be terrified!

Yendor (Warming up to Nyvear's plan): Isn't that the point?

Nyvear: Yes it is. Let's start it right away. We don't know when she'll wake up.

Yendor: True.

They put Nyvear's plan into action. Burrz doesn't like it, but realizes its necessity. Finally, they finish with the final touches to Nyvear's plan.

Nyvear (Smiling wider): I'm gonna love this.

Time skip: 30 minutes

Eitak regains consciousness to find herself in total darkness. She knows that she is not in the room she was in while she fought with Nyvear. She sits up and tries to feel for the exit. She doesn't find a way out, but she does discover that she is in a cage-like structure that is roughly two meters wide, and two meters long. She tries to stand, but hits her head. She guesses that the ceiling is about 1.5 meters high. She goes back to feeling for a way out of her small prison. She still finds no means of escape. As she continues her fruitless search, her panic grows. Soon, she is trying to break through the walls and ceiling. When that fails, she just pounds on the walls, desperate to be let out. She knows that Nyvear put her in this situation.

Eitak (Panicking): Nyvear! I know you're there! Let me out! Come on! It's not funny!

She hears Nyvear's voice coming from the other side of the wall, but it sounds muffled.

Nyvear: Not until you fully understand how I felt.

Eitak: Please!

Nyvear: Not yet.

Eitak returns to pounding desperately on the walls of her prison. Eitak feels suffocated by the strength of her panic. She finds herself hyperventilating as she tries to escape.

Eitak (Screaming): NYVEAR! PLEASE! I UNDERSTAND! LET ME OUT!

Nyvear: At least you understand.

A door suddenly swings outward, admitting a stream of light. Eitak leaves the dark cage as quickly as she can. She nearly collides with a calm-looking Nyvear.

Eitak (Looking up at Nyvear with fear-crazed eyes): Why did you do that?

Nyvear: You needed to understand how I've felt for ninety-five percent of my life.

Eitak: What do you mean?

Nyvear: I mean that I was a medical experiment for most of my life.

Eitak (Suddenly understanding): That is why you got so angry when I said that I wanted to put you in a cage.

Nyvear: Yes.

Burrz: You don't have to explain it to us if you don't feel like you can.

Nyvear (Shaking her head): I do. All of you need to understand.

Burrz: Very well.

Nyvear: You all might want to sit down. This is gonna take a while.

They all sit.

Nyvear: I don't want any of you to ask any questions until I'm done. Ok?

They all nod.

Nyvear: Good. (Pauses, trying to figure out how to explain everything to them) I lived on the Nagai homeworld until I was six or seven years old. Then I got captured by a group of doctors. They kept me in captivity for several years, and during that time, they did all kinds of experiments on me. At one point, they even erased all my memories so I thought that they were the only other living beings in the galaxy. I was convinced of that fact until I finally escaped. To this day, I don't know what all the experiments they did on me were for. However, I do know that they were trying to make me the perfect soldier. They tried to make it to where I didn't need to sleep, eat, drink, rest, or do anything else that could possibly be a weakness. As all of you know, they were only partially successful. They did succeed in making me run on adrenaline. However, I still need to sleep after several weeks. They never let me go, and they always kept me in a small, dark cage. I never knew they were coming until they opened the door. I finally escaped by catching them by surprise. I'm glad I escaped when I did, because I think they were planning some kind of new torture for me. I heard them talking about it, but I was too drugged to understand what they were saying. Even now, I can't remember what they said. The only thing I remember is Experiment 2-5A. I got captured by the empire almost immediately after I escaped. I've spent most of my life in captivity. I hope the doctors never catch me again, because I know that they'll either kill me, or alter me beyond recognition.

There is a very long pause as Eitak, Burrz and Yendor ponder what they have learned.

When Eitak finally speaks, her quiet voice shakes with remorse.

Eitak: I am so sorry, Nyvear. I did not realize that you had gone through so much. I should not have said what I did. Can you please try to forgive me?

Nyvear (Gently): I needed to tell you guys anyway. I'm not mad at you, anymore. You have a better understanding of what I went through. If I would have told you without putting you through that, it would not be as effective. I promise you that I'll never do something like that again. I really don't like putting people through things similar to what I experienced, but I had to in your case. I do forgive you, and I don't hate you.

Eitak (Whispering): Thank you.

Nyvear: For what?

Eitak: For the understanding.

Nyvear: Oh. You're welcome.

Suddenly, the door to the room they are in bursts open. Eitak sees a group of people in white lab coats, gloves, and breath masks storm into the room. Nyvear does not even have time to scream before the doctors catch her and put a hood over her head. She immediately goes limp, and they take her out of the room. The whole sequence of events happened in less than ten seconds. Even after the door slams shut, Eitak, Burrz and Yendor are too shocked to act immediately. However, when the shock finally wears off, Yendor springs up.

Yendor: We need to chase them!

Eitak suddenly feels even more exhausted than she did before. She guesses that it is because the adrenaline that had rushed through her veins during her desperate attempt to escape the cage is gone. When she speaks, she stammers, and her words are slurred together.

Eitak: N-No. It-It is too risky.

Burrz (Concerned): Why?

Eitak (Barely able to form the words): Capture... Torture... Ransom... Want us... to chase them... Excuse... to kill... Nyvear...

She collapses to the floor, unable to fight her overwhelming exhaustion any longer. She is still aware of what Burrz and Yendor are doing, but is unable to act in any way.

Burrz (Panicking): Eitak? Can you hear me?

She tries to respond, but cannot.

Burrz: We need to get her to a medical facility!

Yendor: What's wrong with her?

Burrz: I don't know! The only thing I do know is that we need to get Eitak to a medical facility! I think she could die!

Yendor (Afraid): Ok. You take her, and I'll try to find people who can help us search for Nyvear.

Burrz: Good plan.

He lifts Eitak off the ground and runs with her to the nearest medical facility. When he bursts in, the human doctor looks up in surprise.

Doctor: What's going on?

Burrz: We have no time for questions right now! I think she is in danger of dying!

Doctor (Immediately serious): Very well. Set her here. (Gestures toward a hospital bed)

Burrz does as he is instructed. The doctor connects several wires to Eitak, and looks at a display.

Doctor: She appears to be in a kind of coma. When was the last time she rested?

Burrz: About twelve standard days ago.

Doctor: I'm glad you did not delay bringing her hear any longer. You are right. Even now, she is in danger of dying. Her brain has been fully active for so long that it is trying to shut down. I'll have to hook her up to life support until she wakes up. She may have to remain on life support even after she wakes up. We'll just have to see what happens.

Burrz: I don't care what you have to do. Just try to save her.

Doctor (Smiling slightly): That's my job.

He proceeds to attach wires and machines to Eitak, and even puts tubes in her mouth. Burrz does not understand what is going on, but hopes that these machines will help sustain Eitak's life until her brain is no longer in danger of shutting down from overuse.

Burrz: How long will she be like this?

Doctor (Shrugging): Honestly, I don't know. It's different for every race. For example, a Human could stay in a coma similar to this for a year or two. I don't know enough about Bith to give a hypothesis on how long she'll be in this state.

Burrz (Disappointed): Oh.

Doctor (Gently): I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name, and what's the Bith's name?

Burrz: My name is Burrz Deinahar. The Bith is Eitak Nnyl.

Doctor: Nice to meat you, Burrz. I am Doctor Dragonski.

Burrz: Nice to meat you, Doctor.

Doctor Dragonski: I'll let you know if Eitak's condission changes.

Burrz: Thank you. I'll try to come check on her whenever I can. We're currently in the middle of looking for a friend.

Doctor Dragonski: I see.

Yendor busts into the room.

Yendor: Burrz! I found someone who can help us find her!

Burrz: Good.

Yendor (Aghast as he sees Eitak): What's wrong with her?

Burrz: She's apparently in some kind of coma. She's been awake for so long that her brain is wanting to shut down completely.

Yendor (Shocked): Oh. That's why she's connected to all those machines.

Doctor Dragonski: Yes. I am Doctor Dragonski.

Yendor: Nice to meat you. I'm Yendor Eel. Burrz and I are both friends of Eitak. We'll both visit her whenever possible.

Burrz (Giving Yendor a warning glance): I already explained.

Yendor (Catching the hint): Oh. Good.

Burrz: We should leave now.

Yendor: I agree. I'll introduce you to the person I found.

They leave the medical facility. When they are outside, Burrz sees a small Human male standing nearby.

Myrkr: I'm assuming you're Burrz?

Burrz: Yes. And you are?

Myrkr: Just call me Myrkr.

Burrz: Very well. Nice to meat you, Myrkr.

Myrkr (Nodding): Nice to meat you as well. I understand that you have a missing Nagai to hunt down?

Burrz: Yes. Has Yendor explained everything?

Myrkr: Yes. I know everything I need to know.

Burrz: Good. When will we begin searching?

Myrkr: Immediately.

Part IV: Reflection/Mirror Mirror

The next six standard weeks are the most stressful weeks of Burrz's life. They are constantly following false leads about Nyvear's location. Every time they think they might catch her, they are too late. In every location they check, they find a room splattered with blood. Burrz and Yendor are relieved by the sight of the blood, because they know that Nyvear is putting up a fight. They both visit Eitak whenever possible. Her condission is not any worse, but it is also no better. Doctor Dragonski tells them that letting Eitak recover at her own pace is the best thing for her. Neither Burrz nor Yendor can stand to visit Eitak for more than five minutes, because the sight of her attached to and sustained by machines is too painful for them to bare for long. However, Burrz hopes that Eitak knows that they care. When Burrz and Yendor are not visiting Eitak, all of their energy is devoted to searching for Nyvear. Finally, just as they are about to give up hope of ever finding her, they manage to catch up with the doctors that captured her. After a short fight, in which Burrz puts his deadly sharp claws and teeth to good use, they finally save Nyvear. The young Nagai is even paler than usual, emaciated, and unconscious. Burrz does not know if she is unconscious from exhaustion, pain, or if her unconsciousness is her final means of escape. However, he does know that her condission is critical. He and Yendor decide to bring her to Doctor Dragonski.

Doctor Dragonski: Who is this?

Burrz: This is our friend we were searching for.

Doctor Dragonski: What happened to her?

Burrz: Suffice it to say that she was kidnapped and tortured.

Doctor Dragonski: Ah. (Gestures toward a bed) Put her here.

Burrz (Hesitating): I wouldn't do that. When she wakes up, she'll probably panic and try to kill us all. We should put her in a place that doesn't make her feel trapped.

Doctor Dragonski (Intrigued): Very well... Follow me.

Burrz follows him to a room just off the main room. It seems to be an isolated hospital room, except for the fact that it is made entirely of glass.

Doctor Dragonski: Will this do?

Burrz (Setting Nyvear on the bed in the room): I think it will.

Doctor Dragonski: Good.

Eitak is aware of what is happening around her, but is also unable to react to her surroundings in any way. Therefore, she is aware of Burrz and Yendor bringing Nyvear to the place where Eitak is being kept. She is shocked by Nyvear's appearance. She feels a serge of self-loathing. She cannot help but think that Nyvear's condission is her fault. She wishes that she could move, speak, or do something to show her emotions. However, her body refuses to allow her to pull herself out of the state she has fallen into. She heard Doctor Dragonski's explanation of her condission, and believes that he is correct. Nyvear kept her fully awake for so long that her brain will refuse to let her wake up until it has recovered. She wonders if and when Nyvear will wake up.

Time skip: Five days

Nyvear wakes up to find herself lying on a bed. however, she is not strapped down, which helps relieve the panic she feels at first. She tries to sit up, and is relieved to discover that she is allowed to move. She stands, bracing herself for the electric shock that will cause her to fall back to the bed. However, there is no shock. She walks to the glass wall of the room she is in. She sees Burrz, Yendor, and an unfamiliar doctor. She panics at the sight of the doctor, but realizes that he is not the same kind of doctor as the others. He is not wearing a breath mask. She relaxes, and catches sight of Eitak. The Bith is lying on a hospital bed, attached to several different machines, which are obviously keeping her alive. Nyvear feels an overwhelming serge of grief and self-loathing. How could she have been so blind to Eitak's condission? How could she have not realized that she had almost caused Eitak's death? She wants to burst into tears, but the haze of drugs in her veins, which her friends are unaware of, causes her to be unable to express the full extent of her emotions. Therefore, even though she is mentally screaming and crying in guilt, her only outward response is a single tear. The small drop of liquid slides down the right side of her face, but she makes no attempt to wipe it away. She is staring at Eitak with expressionless dead eyes. Burrz looks up, and sees Nyvear staring at Eitak. He sees the trace of her single tear, but also sees her blank, vacant eyes.

Burrz: Nyvear is awake.

Doctor Dragonski: Who?

Burrz (Gesturing toward Nyvear): Her.

Doctor Dragonski: Ah. You never told me her name.

Burrz: I realized that. I'm sorry.

Doctor Dragonski (Glancing at Nyvear): Does she always look so... dead?

Burrz (Concerned): No.

Doctor Dragonski: Could she be in shock?

Burrz: Probably.

Doctor Dragonski: Should I let her out? She's probably very weak.

Burrz: You probably should let her out. I think she would want to see Eitak.

Doctor Dragonski: Very well.

He walks to Nyvear's room and opens the door. Nyvear walks out, not even looking at the doctor. She walks strait to Eitak's bedside, and just stares at the Bith. Eitak is gazing at the ceiling, with a blank expression. Nyvear touches the arm that is not connected to the IV. Eitak does not respond. She is aware of Nyvear and her actions, but is still unable to react. Nyvear tries to speak, but the drugs prevent it. In stead, she just looks into Eitak's big, black eyes, hoping that the Bith understands what she is thinking. Eitak is unpleasantly shocked when she sees the deadness in Nyvear's eyes. She desperately wants a tint of emotion to light up those eyes, but somehow knows that will not happen. once again, Eitak wishes she can respond. Another tear makes its way down Nyvear's face.

Doctor Dragonski: I shouldn't have let you out.

Nyvear doesn't even look up.

Doctor Dragonski: You should probably go back to your room.

Nyvear still doesn't acknowledge him. She will not leave Eitak's side until she wakes up, and maybe not even then.

Doctor Dragonski (Trying to pull Nyvear away): Come on.

Nyvear's eyes fill with rage and fear, and she punches the doctor in the abdomen. The doctor steps back, gasping.

Burrz: You should leave her alone.

Doctor Dragonski (Regaining his breath): Ok.

He pulls a chair next to Eitak's bed.

Doctor Dragonski (To Nyvear): You can sit here.

Nyvear sits in the chair, not removing her hand from Eitak's arm. She sits in that position, not moving a centimeter, until Eitak wakes up.

Time skip: One standard month

The only time Nyvear moves is when Doctor Dragonski forces her to eat and drink. If he tries to force her to go back to her room, she attacks him. He soon learns not to force Nyvear to leave Eitak's side. Finally, just when Nyvear is convinced that Eitak will never wake up, she does. Nyvear is staring into Eitak's eyes, willing her to respond, when she suddenly turns her head to make direct eye contact with Nyvear. Eitak's blank expression suddenly changes to one of remorse, guilt, and grief. Nyvear desperately looks up, and makes eye contact with Burrz.

Burrz: What is it, Nyvear.

Nyvear blinks, and looks down at Eitak.

Burrz (Looking at the Bith as well): Is she awake?

Nyvear blinks again, and Eitak nods.

Burrz (Excited): Doctor Dragonski!

Doctor Dragonski (Looking up): What?

Burrz: Eitak is awake!

Doctor Dragonski (Walking to Eitak's bedside and examining the displays there): You're right. How could you tell.

Eitak turns her head to look at the doctor. Her expression is one that says, "You're not too smart."

Doctor Dragonski: That's how.

Burrz (Nodding): When I asked Nyvear if she was awake, Eitak nodded.

Doctor Dragonski: Oh. (Addressing Eitak) How do you feel?

Eitak shrugs.

Doctor Dragonski: I know you probably want me to detach all these machines, but you are still too weak to sustain yourself.

Eitak gives him an understanding smile.

Doctor Dragonski (Amazed): Were you aware of everything?

Eitak nods.

Doctor Dragonski: Forgive me. I was assuming that you were unaware of everything. I am relatively unfamiliar with your race.

Eitak's expression is understanding.

Doctor Dragonski (To Nyvear): Now that Eitak is awake, will you go back to your room?

Nyvear shakes her head, and tightens her grip on Eitak's hand. Eitak squeezes Nyvear's hand in return.

Doctor Dragonski: Very well. (To Eitak) I'll probably be able to take you off these machines in a few days. You were closer to death than I realized at first.

Eitak nods in understanding, and glances at Nyvear. She doesn't look angry, but her glance still makes Nyvear feel even more guilty. She looks down.

Doctor Dragonski: Get my attention if you need anything.

Eitak nods, and the doctor walks away.

Time skip: Ten days

Even though Eitak is still unable to speak due to the tubes in her mouth, and Nyvear still cannot express her emotions, they still manage to have silent conversations. Nyvear communicates with blinks and squeezes of her hand, and Eitak communicates through other nonverbal means. They both understand the other's guilt, but neither of them can relieve the other's emotions. Eitak feels responsible for Nyvear's condission, and Nyvear feels that Eitak's predicament is her fault. Nyvear's attempts to show emotion always result in failure. They also result in an increase in Eitak's guilt. At times, Eitak cannot hold back her tears any longer. Whenever she begins to cry, she always turns her face from Nyvear. She does not want the Nagai to suffer any more than necessary. However, Nyvear always knows when Eitak is crying. Finally, Doctor Dragonski decides that Eitak is well enough to live without the support of her machines.

Doctor Dragonski (Walking over): I think you're ready to live without the machines. I'm sorry, but this is going to be unpleasant. Are you ready?

Eitak tightens her grip on Nyvear's hand and nods.

Doctor Dragonski: Ok.

He takes the tubes out of Eitak's mouth first, which causes her to grimace. Nyvear squeezes Eitak's hand in encouragement. Eitak squeezes back, and does not break eye contact with the Nagai. Once the tubes are out of Eitak's mouth, Doctor Dragonski detaches most of the other machines.

Doctor Dragonski: I'm sorry, but I can't remove some of these machines yet. I still need to monitor your vital signs.

Eitak (Voice cracking from neglect): I do not mind those.

Doctor Dragonski: Good.

He walks away. Nyvear tries to smile at Eitak, but fails once again. She settles for a squeeze of the hand and a blink in stead.

Eitak (Sitting up with difficulty): I am so sorry Nyvear.

Nyvear tries to communicate that she does not blame Eitak, but cannot.

Eitak: It is my fault. If I would have been more patient with you, we would not be in this situation.

Nyvear shakes her head.

Eitak (Nodding): Do not try to make me believe that this is not my fault. I know that I did not cause everything, but I did have an effect on your condission.

She reaches up and gently touches the place where she scratched Nyvear's face.

Eitak: The scratches are healed, but the memory remains.

Nyvear buries her face in her hands. She cannot stand to see Eitak's grief and guilt any longer. She feels Eitak gently pull her onto her lap.

Eitak (Softly): It is ok. It is not your fault.

Nyvear manages a small pained sound. Eitak gently pushes Nyvear's head onto her shoulder.

Eitak: Do not blame yourself. I am better now.

Nyvear thinks that Eitak might be better, but she's still not back to normal. She does her best to communicate this, but is unsure if Eitak understood.

Eitak (Understanding the gist of Nyvear's message): I am not back to normal yet, but I will be. Do you know if you will recover?

Nyvear shakes her head without looking into Eitak's face.

Eitak (Voice cracking with grief): That's what I thought.

Nyvear tries to speak with all her strength, but cannot manage a single sound. She cannot even manage another tear. She looks up at Eitak, desperately hoping that her emotions show in her dead eyes. Eitak cannot see any emotion, but understands Nyvear well enough to know how she is feeling. She pushes Nyvear's head back onto her shoulder and begins to sob softly.

Eitak (Stroking Nyvear's long, black hair): I am so sorry. This is my fault.

Nyvear shakes her head, but does not try to stop Eitak from stroking her hair. She likes the sensation. It reminds her of home.

Burrz: This isn't your fault, Eitak.

Eitak hears him, but does not wish to respond.

Nyvear squeezes Eitak's other hand. She tries to put her emotions into the gesture. Eitak understands, but Nyvear's efforts only cause her grief to increase. She begins running her fingers through Nyvear's hair. Nyvear closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

Eitak (Singing softly): Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday.

Nyvear feels a serge of grief so strong that it nearly overcomes the drugs suppressing her emotional expression. She manages a small sob, and three tears escape from her eyes. Eitak brings Nyvear closer to her body, and begins to gently rock her.

Eitak (Sobbing harder): W-What did they d-do to you? How c-could they have p-prevented you from expressing your emotions?

Nyvear knows, but of course, she cannot tell Eitak. Eitak looks up at Doctor Dragonski without making an attempt to hide her emotions.

Eitak: I want you to find out what is keeping her from expressing her emotions. If you cannot figure it out the first time, continue trying to find the source until you succeed. Only stop if Nyvear begins to panic.

Doctor Dragonski: Are you sure?

Eitak lifts Nyvear's head off her shoulder. Nyvear looks at the doctor with her vacant eyes.

Eitak (Voice trembling with renewed sobs): D-Do you see this? Th-This is the exact opposite of her usual p-personality. I am sure.

Doctor Dragonski: Very well. You'll have to convince her to leave you, because I haven't been able to succeed yet.

Eitak: I know. Nyvear, p-please let him find whatever is c-causing this.

Nyvear reluctantly stands and releases Eitak's hand.

Doctor Dragonski: Good. Follow me.

Nyvear obediently follows the doctor, and Eitak buries her face in her hands.

Burrz (Fighting back his own tears): It's ok, Eitak. He'll figure out what's wrong with her, and he'll be able to fix it.

Eitak can tell that Burrz doesn't believe his own words.

Eitak: We b-both know that you are j-just saying that.

Burrz (Unable to fight his tears any longer): I know, b-but I had t-to try.

Eitak lies down on her bed again, feeling too weak to sit up any longer. Burrz walks over and tries to comfort the Bith. He sits in Nyvear's chair and gently pats her arm. Eitak looks at burrz with hopeless eyes. Burrz is all too familiar with Eitak's blank, dead expression. It is the expression that has been on Nyvear's face since they rescued her.

Burrz (Voice cracking with emotion): P-Please d-don't. N-Nyvear is p-painful enough. D-Don't go t-too.

Eitak (Flatly): Why?

Burrz (Feeling as if Eitak has punched him in the soul): B-Because it would b-be too p-painful.

Eitak (Shaking her head): If I do not, the grief will drive me insane. I would be in the same condission as before.

Burrz: P-Pleas promise that you'll c-come b-back.

Eitak: I will try.

Burrz: Th-Thank you.

Eitak hears, but does not respond. She has withdrawn into herself in an attempt to dull her emotions. As Burrz watches, he feels a new serge of tears escape his eyes. He cannot stand to see so much grief. He stands, and leaves the room. He is going to find Yendor, and try to forget about Nyvear and Eitak. However, he knows that he will not be able to forget.

Time skip: four hours

Nyvear finally comes back to Eitak's bedside. When she looks into Eitak's face, she feels an unpleasant shock. Eitak's expression now mirrors the one that has been frozen on Nyvear's face for the past weeks. Nyvear looks into Eitak's dead eyes, wishing that she would not have withdrawn into herself like this. Eitak sees Nyvear make eye contact with her. Her only response is to sit up and pull Nyvear onto her lap again. Neither of them speaks. Nyvear because she cannot, and Eitak because she will not. When Doctor Dragonski comes back into the main room, he sees Eitak's dead expression and sighs. He wishes that Nyvear's condission would not have caused her so much pain, but knows that he should have expected it. He walks over to her.

Doctor Dragonski: Eitak? Do you want me to give you a sedative? It will dull the pain.

Eitak looks up and shakes her head.

Doctor Dragonski: Why not? Would that not be better than forcing yourself into a catatonic state?

Eitak shakes her head again and pulls Nyvear closer to her.

Doctor Dragonski (Understanding): You think that a sedative will cause you to be in the same condission as Nyvear?

Eitak nods.

Doctor Dragonski: You are in the same condission now. A sedative will just make it easier for you.

Eitak considers this, then nods.

Doctor Dragonski: You will accept it?

Eitak nods, and Nyvear feels a wave of renewed guilt and grief. She does not want Eitak to be in the same condission, but also does not want her to be in pain. She looks up at Eitak, who makes eye contact. Nyvear shakes her head, but Eitak nods again. She will not change her mind. Doctor Dragonski returns.

Doctor Dragonski: I am putting the sedative into your IV. It will take effect in about two minutes. It will put you in a state similar to the one you were in when Burrz brought you here, but you will still be able to interact with your surroundings, if you wish. Does that sound good to you?

Eitak nods.

Doctor Dragonski: Very well.

He puts the sedative in Eitak's IV, and just as he promised, she feels it begin to take effect two minutes later.

Eitak (Just before she is no longer able to speak): Did you find out what is causing Nyvear's condission?

Doctor Dragonski: Yes. There is a device implanted behind her heart which injects a constant flow of a sedative called Enizaroht into her bloodstream. We cannot remove it without high risk to Nyvear's life.

Eitak lets herself fall back onto the bed as the sedative takes full effect. Nyvear will never be the same, and neither will Eitak. If Nyvear must suffer, Eitak will suffer with her. She will be in the same condission as Nyvear until the sedative device can be removed from her chest.

Time skip: Five days

Neither Eitak nor Nyvear moves unless they are forced to by Doctor Dragonski. Burrz and Yendor have not come back since the day Eitak withdrew into herself, but she does not mind. She does not think that she will be able to withstand more emotional pain, even with the help of the sedative. Doctor Dragonski has kept her in a permanent state of sedation, by Eitak's request. The only time she is not sedated is when she is resting. One night, Eitak suddenly thinks of a possible way for the sedation device to be removed from Nyvear's chest.

Eitak (When Doctor Dragonski tries to give her the sedative the next morning): Wait. I think I know how you can remove the device from Nyvear.

Doctor Dragonski (Surprised to hear Eitak speak): What is it?

Eitak gives a detailed and complex plan.

Eitak (When she is finished): I know it is still risky, but I want you to try it. Please.

Doctor Dragonski (Thinking): It's better than anything I was able to come up with. I'll try it.

Eitak (Relieved): Thank you. When will you try it?

Doctor Dragonski: It will have to be tomorrow.

Eitak: Very well.

Doctor Dragonski: Do you want to be sedated until then?

Eitak (Shaking her head): No.

Doctor Dragonski: Ok.

Eitak sits up and reaches for Nyvear, who looks up. She is hopeful that Eitak's plan will work. Of course, she is unable to express the emotion.

Eitak (Pulling Nyvear onto her lap): I hope this works.

Nyvear nods. She is glad that Eitak is not sedated any longer.

Eitak: Do you think this will work?

Nyvear shrugs, and thinks, "What do I look like? A doctor? I have no idea." She glances at Eitak, hoping she will understand some of what she thought.

Eitak (Smiling): I know that you do not know if this will work either. I am sorry for making you see the condission I was in.

Nyvear blinks at Eitak and squeezes her hand. She understands how Eitak felt. Eitak smiles back. Later that day, Burrz and Yendor come back to visit Nyvear and Eitak. Burrz smiles widely when he sees Eitak's clear expression.

Burrz: I knew you would come back.

Eitak (Looking up at the Togorian): I only returned because there is a chance that Doctor Dragonski can remove the sedation device from Nyvear. If I would not have thought of the plan, I would still be in a state of catatonia.

Burrz: I realize that, but I'm glad that you're back now.

Eitak: I am glad too. If everything goes according to plan, Nyvear will soon be herself as well.

Burrz: When is the operation supposed to take place?

Eitak: Tomorrow morning.

Burrz: Good. I'm glad that Nyvear will know that all of us are here for her, and that we care.

Eitak (Nodding): That does help.

Time skip: The next morning

Nyvear is nervous about the upcoming operation, but still wants the device out of her. She just hopes that she will not attack Doctor Dragonski when he tries to prepare her for the surgery.

Doctor Dragonski: Are you ready to be prepared for the surgery?

Eitak, who is next to Nyvear, squeezes her hand encouragingly. Nyvear nods.

Doctor Dragonski: Good. Follow me.

Nyvear follows the doctor, and Eitak walks beside her. Nyvear does not want Eitak to leave her side. Doctor Dragonski has Nyvear lie on a table, then begins preparing her for the operation. Nyvear is trying not to hyperventilate, and is squeezing Eitak's hand as hard as she can. Eitak does not mind the pain, because she knows that Nyvear needs something to help calm her. Eitak maintains eye contact with Nyvear for this reason.

Doctor Dragonski: You will probably lose consciousness in about five minutes. When that happens, I will begin the operation.

Nyvear nods, but does not relax her grip on Eitak's hand. Eitak speaks quietly, hoping that the calm tone of her voice will help Nyvear relax.

Eitak (Quietly): The scratches are healed, but the memories remain,

Our mutual care, is conveyed through our linked hands,

Pacifist and warrior, joined by pain,

We are different, but our friendship stands.

Eitak repeats those four lines over and over again, as Nyvear's eyelids slowly grow heavy. Nyvear's grip on Eitak's hand slowly relaxes. Eitak does not stop speaking until she is sure that Nyvear can no longer hear her. Even then, she does not release the Nagai's hand.

Doctor Dragonski (Returning): Do you want to stay with her during the operation?

Eitak: Yes.

Doctor Dragonski (Not surprised): Very well.

Eitak: How long will the operation take?

Doctor Dragonski: It depends. If everything goes according to plan, it should not take more than four hours. However, if there are unforseen complications, it could take up to three times as long.

Eitak (Quietly): I will not leave, even if the operation takes more than a standard day.

Doctor Dragonski: That is good.

Time skip: 8 hours

Eitak begins to grow worried after the operation has lasted for five standard hours. However, she does not want to break Doctor Dragonski's concentration. She forces herself not to fidget, but it grows difficult. Eitak realizes that she is breathing much too quickly, so she begins to consciously slow her breaths. Finally, just as Eitak begins to think that she will not be able to stand the tension much longer, Doctor Dragonski speaks.

Doctor Dragonski (Tiredly): It's out.

Eitak starts violently at the unexpected sound of his voice.

Eitak (Still shaken): Good. Were there any complications?

Doctor Dragonski: No. I just had to go slower than I predicted. She'll probably sleep for a while, because there is still a large amount of Enizaroht in her bloodstream. We'll see what happens once she wakes up.

Eitak feels faint from relief.

Eitak: Thank you.

Doctor Dragonski (Smiling slightly): Don't thank me until she wakes up.

Eitak: Very well. I revoke my earlier statement.

Doctor Dragonski (Laughing): You should probably rest now. It's getting late.

Eitak (Smiling): You are saying that I should rest? You need to look at yourself!

Doctor Dragonski: We both need to rest.

Eitak: I will agree with that statement.

Doctor Dragonski: Good.

Eitak stiffly stands and walks back into the main room.

Burrz (Sitting up and rubbing his eyes): Finally! I was debating between going to sleep and busting in there to see what was taking so long. Did you get it out?

Doctor Dragonski (Laughing again): Yes.

Burrz (Obviously relieved): Good.

Eitak walks to her hospital bed and lies down.

Eitak: Doctor Dragonski told me that Nyvear will probably sleep for a time, while the Enizaroht makes its way out of her bloodstream.

Burrz: Knowing Nyvear, she'll probably sleep for at least a standard week.

Eitak (Smiling tiredly): You are probably right.

Burrz smiles back and closes his eyes. Eitak sighs as she also begins to rest.

Part V: Nyvear's Revenge

Nyvear sleeps for three standard days. Eitak spends all of her waking time at Nyvear's bedside, and only leaves when forced to by either Burrz, Yendor, or Doctor Dragonski. On the afternoon of the third day after Nyvear's operation, Eitak is sitting by her bedside, wondering when she will wake up. Suddenly, Nyvear stirs and sleepily opens her eyes.

Nyvear (Still mostly asleep): Eitak?

Eitak (Smiling widely): Yes?

Nyvear: I want bacon!

Eitak begins simultaneously laughing and crying. She stands, gently wraps her arms around the Nagai, and buries her face in Nyvear's shoulder. Burrz and Yendor, who are nearby, both smile widely. Nyvear awkwardly pats Eitak's arm.

Nyvear: Um... This isn't bacon...

Eitak laughs, stands, and wipes the tears from her face.

Eitak (Voice breaking with emotion): I know. I am sorry. It's just... I thought you would never come back.

Nyvear (Smiling): Please! You should know me better than that! I'll always come back.

Eitak (Barely able to speak from the strength of her emotions): I know.

Nyvear (Sternly): Now... if you ever do what you did to me again, I will kill you.

Eitak: I will not, just as long as you never repeat what you did to me.

Nyvear: We have a deal! Now... where's my bacon?

Doctor Dragonski (Approaching): You can't eat solid food yet. I'm sorry.

Eitak, Burrz and Yendor all tense, waiting for Nyvear to get up and kick Doctor Dragonski's butt. However, she does not.

Nyvear (Calmly): Ok... How long will it be before I can has bacon?

Doctor Dragonski: At least a standard week.

Nyvear: Ok. I can wait. However, if you refuse to give me bacon, even when I can eat solid food, I'll kick your ass from here to the next decade!

Eitak, Burrz and Yendor burst into laughter.

Doctor Dragonski: It sounds like we have a deal.

Nyvear (Smiling broadly): Good! (She remembers the last thing she heard before the operation) Eitak!

Eitak (Smiling as well): Yes?

Nyvear: Where did you get the thing you were saying to me right before the operation?

Eitak: Are you speaking of the poem I recited?

Nyvear: Yeah... That...

Eitak (Truthfully): It just came to me.

Nyvear: Oh. You just got it from your head?

Eitak (Smiling again): Yes.

Burrz: What poem?

Eitak: I was trying to help Nyvear relax before the operation, so I recited a poem.

Burrz: Can we hear it?

Eitak nods and takes a deep breath.

Eitak: The scratches are healed, but the memories remain,

Our mutual care, is conveyed through our linked hands,

Pacifist and warrior, joined by pain,

We are different, but our friendship stands.

Burrz (After a short pause): I like it.

Yendor: Me too.

Eitak (Slightly embarrassed): Thank you.

Burrz: You're welcome.

Yendor nods.

Doctor Dragonski: Do you want to stay here, or do you want to be moved?

Nyvear: I want to be next to Eitak.

Eitak smiles.

Doctor Dragonski: That's what I thought.

Nyvear (After she is moved to the bed next to Eitak's): Thanks.

Doctor Dragonski: You're welcome.

Time skip: 8 days

Nyvear is finally able to eat solid food. Doctor Dragonski keeps his promise to her and allows her to have bacon. Needless to say, Nyvear is extremely pleased. Nothing else noteworthy has taken place.

Nyvear (Mouth full of food): Wheh ca I weav thih plae?

Eitak: We cannot understand you when you are talking with your mouth full.

Nyvear: Yeh you ca!

Yendor: i can understand her.

Nyvear: See? Yembor ca umbersan me!

Eitak: It is still impolite to speak with food in your mouth.

Nyvear: Seh who?

Eitak: Every civilized being in the galaxy...

Nyvear: Na weawy.

Eitak: You may be right, but a lot of beings consider it rood.

Nyvear: I domt.

Eitak (Sighing): Just finish eating.

Nyvear (Swallowing): Ok. You never answered my question, though. When can I leave this place?

Doctor Dragonski: Both you and Eitak are still in recovery. It will probably be another standard week or two before you can leave.

Nyvear: Ok. When we can leave, can we go hunt down and kill those doctors?

Eitak (Remembering how Nyvear had appeared when she was first brought into this facility): If Burrz and Yendor are agreeable to it. Personally, I think we should.

The others in the group looked at Eitak with suprise on their face. Never before had they heard their pacifist agree to violence let alone be the one to suggest and condone it.

Burrz: I agree with Eitak.

Yendor: Me too.

Nyvear (Inthusiastically): Yay!


	3. a genectically altered

The search for the doctors who experimented on Nyvear is very long and stressful. Every time Eitak, Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear come close to catching up with them, the doctors always manage to escape at the last second. As a result of this unrelieved stress and failure to capture the doctors, everyone's temper is much shorter than usual. The only one who doesn't seem to be effected by the stress is Eitak. When asked, Eitak says that she is very good at dealing with stress, as a result of her recent trials with Nyvear. The others understand, but it is still difficult for them to control their tempers. Finally, after about half a standard year of searching, Eitak, Burrz, Yendor, and Nyvear manage to catch up with, and capture, the doctors. There is a short fight, but they are sure not to kill any of the doctors. They bring them to a secure facility, lock their hands in binders, and escort them to a guarded room. The doctors are in no way compliant, but they have no means of escape. About an hour after the doctors have been captured, Burrz goes into their room to interrogate them.

Burrz (Entering): Hello.

None of the doctors answer.

Burrz: I understand that you have performed genetic experiments on a certain Nagai.

Doctor 1: We have, but what does it matter to you?

Burrz (Quietly): What does it matter to us? She is only one of my best friends in this entire galaxy.

Doctor 1: She's expendable. You, on the other hand, you're rare. We could do a great deal with you.

Burrz feels a cold chill go down his spine at the implication of the doctor's words.

Burrz (Hiding his emotions behind an impassive expression and voice): You will not do anything with me as long as I am alive.

Doctor 1: You being dead would impede our progress a great deal.

Burrz: That's what I thought. Why did you experiment on the Nagai?

Doctor 1: That is not important. Our experiments were a failure. She's too strong-willed for her to be of any use.

Burrz (Proudly): Yes she is.

Doctor 1: Why did you come in here if you already know most of what you want to learn?

Burrz: I am the one asking the questions here.

Doctor 1 (Shrugging): Ok. Whatever.

Burrz: Do not think that you have gotten rid of me. One of us will be back.

None of the doctors answer. Burrz leaves the room. He walks down the hall to a room where the others are nervously waiting.

Nyvear: Well?

Burrz: They didn't answer many of the questions. I think that they want to capture more of us. One of them told me that they could do a great deal with me.

Nyvear (Shuddering): Don't let them.

Burrz: Don't worry. I told them that they would not do anything with me for as long as I'm alive.

Nyvear (Gladly): Good. Let me go in next.

Burrz, Yendor and Eitak (In unison, sharply): No!

Nyvear: Why not?

Eitak: Your time to interrogate them will come, but you will have to be last. If you attempt to speak to them before the rest of us, the outcome will be gruesome indeed.

Nyvear (Suddenly understanding): Oh... I get it.

Eitak: Good.

Burrz: Yendor, I think you should be next.

Yendor: Why me?

Burrz: You need to set the stage for Eitak. I mean no offense to you, Eitak, but your appearance will most likely deter them from answering any of your questions. They will rightly assume that they can easily overpower you when it comes to a contest of strength. If Yendor goes before you, he will hopefully be able to help them start seeing the full horror of what they did. Then, you will go in and deal the fatal blow.

Eitak winces slightly at Burrz's choice of words.

Burrz: I'm sorry, but you understand what I mean, right?

Eitak: I do. And do not worry. Your statements did not offend me. I should not take offense to the truth.

Burrz: Good. Yendor, if you please.

Yendor: Ok. You have a good plan.

Burrz: Thank you.

Yendor nods and stands.

Yendor: If all goes according to plan, I'll be back in a few minutes.

Burrz, Eitak and Nyvear nod.

Yendor (Entering the doctors' room): Why did you do it?

Doctor 1 (Startled): What?

Yendor: You heard me. Why did you do it?

Doctor 1: Our business does not belong to you.

Yendor: Yes it does. The Nagai is one of my only friends, and you nearly killed her. Did you realize what you were doing to her?

Doctor 1: We were fixing the mistakes.

Yendor (Furiously): Mistakes?! You erased her entire personality!

Doctor 1: And that is the perfect soldier. The perfect soldier is not ruled by anything other than the compulsion to follow orders and kill. A perfect soldier knows no need for sleep, short rests, food, water, or emotional relief. A perfect soldier is not ruled by his body or emotions. He is ruled solely by undiluted logic.

Yendor feels cold inside. He has a feeling that neither he, Eitak nor Nyvear will be able to change the doctor's views. Unless...

Yendor: Do you have someone that you love more than life itself? Someone that you would willingly die for without a thought?

Doctor 1: Why do you ask?

Yendor: Just humor me. Do you?

Doctor 1 (Hesitantly): Yes.

Yendor (To the other doctors): And you?

Doctors 2, 3, and 4 nod mutely.

Yendor: Good. Now. Imagine that person who you love more than everything got tortured to within a millimeter of death. Imagine that this all-important person is emotionally dead for months. You are unable to get any kind of response from this person, no matter how hard you struggle. You are emotionally tortured at the sight of your lover's pain, which she cannot express. The only thing you can do is stand by helplessly while she suffers alone.

There is dead silence in the cell for a full five minutes while Yendor lets his words sink in. He finally deems it appropriate to speak once again.

Yendor: That is what you did to all of us.

Before any of the doctors can answer, Yendor turns and leaves the room. He knows that Eitak needs to get her big-headed pink butt down there as fast as her legs can carry her. Time is of the essence. The longer Eitak waits, the less effect her interrogation will have on the doctors. Luckily, Eitak is standing tense and ready near the door. As soon as she sees Yendor approaching, she quickly leaves the room.

Burrz: Good luck.

Eitak does not answer, but walks toward Yendor. She glances questioningly at him, and he nods. She smiles as she continues on her way. Her glance was meant to ask Yendor if he believes that his interrogation has brought a glimmer of understanding to the doctors. Eitak's job is to transform that glimmer from a faint, barely noticeable shine of light, similar to that given off by the stars in space or the night sky of any planet in the galaxy, to a brilliant glare as bright as Tatooine's noonday suns. Yendor enters the room where Burrz and Nyvear are waiting.

Burrz: How did it go?

Yendor: Better than I expected.

Burrz: Good. Do you think Eitak's method will be effective?

Yendor (Nodding vigorously): Yes. Unless they're only pretending that this is having an effect on them, Eitak will probably find her task very easy to complete.

Burrz (Relieved): That's good.

Eitak enters the doctors' cell. Three of them seem to be weeping. Only one seems to be unaffected.

Doctor 3 (Looking at the Bith with defiant eyes): Why can you not leave us in peace? Why do you have to continue harassing us, like common criminals? We are not criminals! We are geniuses, who will bring in a new age of light to the galaxy!

Eitak (Disturbed, but determined not to show it): Some may disagree with your assessment.

Doctor 3: Like who?

Eitak: My companions and I, for one.

Doctor 3: You and your companions are useless to us until you are within our holdings. Once we capture you...

The doctor's sentence fades into a poorly veiled implication that makes Eitak's blood run cold. She begins to think that Yendor was not as successful as he believed. However, he did not fail entirely. The other three doctors have not looked up at Eitak even once.

Eitak (Quietly, yet with a not so subtle threat written in her words): It will be much more difficult to capture us than you imagine. We have powers of strength and intellect that you could only dream of. We have a power that was created by things that are more monsters than sentient beings. We have your, "Perfect soldier", and she is thirsty for revenge.

The doctor is afraid, but determined not to show it. He knows that the Bith's threat is superficial. The Bith are too weak and pacifistic to make a realistic threat. He accuses himself of being a coward. The Bith is weak, and should not be able to scare him. However, she did, and this disturbs the doctor greatly. He cannot wait to enhance her abilities.

Doctor 3: Why should she want revenge? We gave her things that she would never be able to have otherwise.

Eitak (Letting her fury show): You gave her things that she would not have otherwise?! Pray tell, what things did you give her that she would not have under normal circumstances?

Doctor 3: We gave her her extraordinary strength, stamina, and her ability to go weeks, even months, at a time without sleep. We made her who she is.

Eitak: You also completely erased her identity! You erased that which makes her a sentient being! That in itself is a living death. The only thing you gave her is an overwhelming fear of doctors, cages, small, dark places, and any any and all unfamiliar people. When she meats a new person, she is terrified, because she does not know if that person is going to lock her up and perform experiments involving unraveling her chromosomes to add new components. Yes, you did make her who she is, but you also irrevocably destroyed the person she would have become.

Doctor 3 (Shrugging): We'll never know who she was meant to be. It doesn't matter.

Eitak (Furiously): It does not matter?! You did not see the effect her condission had on her psychological state! Her pain, which she was unable to express due to your meddling, caused all of us to go nearly insane with helpless grief! Even though I am disgusted with all of you, you are still sentient beings. Do you really have so little empathy that you cannot foresee how your actions will effect other beings? Are you really so self-centered as to not put yourself in the shoes of the friends and families of the beings on which you perform genetic experiments? Are you truly blind to the effects your experiments have on your prisoners?

The doctor does not answer or acknowledge any of the Bith's furious questions and accusations. Despite himself, he feels a faint tinge of regret. He had not considered how their experiments on the Nagai would effect other beings. Resentment suddenly begins to fight his regret. It does not matter what effect their experiments had on the Bith and her friends. Their experiments were necessary. Eitak closely watches the doctor's eyes, and sees the conflicting emotions there. She realizes that she has nearly gotten through to him. The other doctors were clearly more weak-minded than this one. None of them have done so much as look up during Eitak's interrogation of this single doctor. Eitak continues to stare into the doctor's face until he moves. The Bith's unblinking, unreadable gaze unsettles the doctor. He wonders what she wants from him. He ponders this while the regret and resentment rage within him. Finally, the regret wins out, but his resentment is still there. He grows uncomfortable with the Bith's stair. She seems to be waiting for something. Eitak is waiting for the doctor to voice the emotion written on his face. He finally does.

Doctor 3 (Mumbling in resignation): I get it. I understand what you're trying to say. None of us thought about how our experiments would effect anyone else. You're right. I'm sorry. We all are.

Eitak (Quietly): Sorry cannot change what you have done.

Doctor 3: That's true, but it can have an effect on what we do in the future.

Eitak (Nodding): That is all I ask.

Satisfied, she turns without waiting for an answer. As soon as she is gone, the doctor smiles evilly to himself and sits along the far wall. He takes a comlink, of which the Bith and her friends are still unaware, from his pocket, raises it to his lips, and begins to speak. His regret defeated the resentment, but the emotion is returning. He will have revenge for everything. Eitak walks back to the room where Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear are still waiting.

Burrz sees Eitak's thoughtful expression as she enters the room.

Burrz: How did it go?

Eitak: It went well.

Burrz: Were they as easy to convince as Yendor seemed to think?

Eitak: Three of them did not look up for the entire time. The other one, however, was defiant. I spent the entire time focusing on him.

Burrz: Did he finally relent?

Eitak: Yes. I was finally able to give him a glimpse of the full horror of his ways.

Eitak smiles strangely. With a start, Burrz realizes that this is the Bith's equivalent of an evil smile.

Burrz (Disconcerted): What did you do?

Eitak (Truthfully): I spoke to him rationally, and when that did not work, I resorted to intimidation.

Burrz: And that worked?

Eitak: Yes. However, I am uncertain as to how long he will be penitent. I could see that two emotions were warring within him.

Burrz: And those emotions were?

Eitak: Regret and resentment. The regret overpowered the resentment, but I think that the emotion will resurface soon, if it has not already happened.

Burrz: You are probably right. What do you think we should do about it?

Nyvear (Harshly): You should sent me in so they won't be able to feel any emotions anymore!

Eitak (Just as sharply): No. We should wait.

Nyvear: Why?! The longer we wait, the more of a chance they have to call for backup.

Eitak: That may be true, but it will also give them time to sit in their guilt. We must be careful about how we handle this.

Nyvear: That's exactly why I want to go in and kill them! If they're dead, we won't have to worry about anything like this!

Eitak sighs, exasperated. She is not in the mood to argue with Nyvear, so she leave's the Nagai's last statement unopposed.

Nyvear (Smugly): That's what I thought.

Burrz: I agree with Eitak. We need to wait.

Yendor: How long should we wait?

Burrz (Considering): No more than twelve standard hours.

Yendor: Ok.

Burrz (To Eitak and Nyvear): Does that sound good to both of you?

Eitak nods.

Nyvear (Unenthusiastically): Sure. I still think you should let me kill them.

Eitak, Burrz and Yendor act as if they did not hear Nyvear's last sentence.

Time skip: 10 hours

Everything is quiet. Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear are all asleep, and Eitak is in the form of rest that has replaced sleep for her race. Eitak hears a distant sound, but thinks nothing of it. She thinks that it is nothing dangerous. There are some other, closer sounds, but Eitak is still not alarmed. She hears the roaring of a strange beast, and the cold hand of fear finally touches her. She pulls herself out of rest, eternally thankful that she, Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear had agreed to rest in the same room. She stands and begins attempting to wake the others. She tries to wake Yendor first, since he is the lightest sleeper.

Eitak (Shaking Yendor urgently): Wake up Yendor. There is something coming.

Yendor moans and stirs, but does not wake up.

Eitak (Shaking the Kaizar again): Yendor!

Yendor (Groggily): Wha?

Eitak: There is something coming.

Yendor: Was?

Eitak is losing patients with Yendor.

Eitak (Emphasizing her words): There... Is something... Coming.

Yendor (Finally waking up enough to comprehend the Bith's words): What is it?

Eitak: I do not know. Help me wake the others. It was hard enough waking you.

Yendor (Sitting up): I'm sorry. I was tired.

Eitak: I understand. However, now is not the time to be sleeping like the dead.

Yendor (Smiling as he rubs the sleep from his eyes): True. (He stands and walks to Burrz's bed.) I'll wake Burrz. You get Nyvear.

Eitak nods and walks to Nyvear's bed.

Eitak (Shaking the Nagai's shoulder): Nyvear. Wake up. There is something coming.

Nyvear: Wha is it?

Eitak: I do not know. Get up. We may have to fight.

Nyvear (Suddenly feeling wide awake): Fight?!

Eitak (Smiling): Yes.

Nyvear (Loudly and enthusiastically): YAAAAAYYY!

Burrz stirs at Nyvear's shout.

Yendor: Do that again! I can't get him to move.

Nyvear (Even more loudly): YAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

Burrz moans.

Yendor: One more time. I think all three of us should do it together on the count of three.

Eitak and Nyvear nod.

Yendor: One... Two... Three!

Eitak, Yendor and Nyvear (In unison, as loudly as possible): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

Burrz finally opens his eyes.

Burrz (Sleepily): Wha's goin on?

Eitak (Amazed and exasperated): We were trying to wake you, because something is coming. I do not know what it is, but I heard a large beast roaring. We had to wake you as quickly as possible, and Yendor was not having any success on his own.

Burrz (Slightly embarrassed): I'm sorry. I sleep hard.

Eitak (Drily): I noticed.

Burrz (Sitting up): Does everyone have their weapons?

Eitak, Yendor and Nyvear nod.

Burrz (Standing): Good. Let us go meet our fate.

They all draw their weapons and leave the room. At first, everything seems normal. There are terrible tearing noises coming from near by, but this hallway is calm. For now...

Burrz (Quietly): Should we wait, or face our enemies bravely?

Nyvear answers him by extending her spear and running down the hall with a ferocious battle cry. Burrz, Yendor and Eitak run after her. Eitak is soon left behind, since she is the slowest runner out of them all. As a result, she is the last one to round the corner. When she does, she nearly stops. The others are already engaged in combat, and the size of the enemy force is staggering. Eitak sees at least fifty beings dressed in white armor. However, these are not storm troopers. They are obviously non-humans. Eitak spots several Barabel, Houk, Wookiees, some other races she cannot identify, and, most terrifyingly, an Esumian. The Esumian is wielding a spiked mace that looks as if it weighs twice as much as Eitak. Eitak draws her heavy blaster pistol and enters the fray. She tries to stay on the perimeter of the fighting, but it soon grows impossible. She is alarmed to notice that the enemy forces seem to continue increasing. She fires at as many enemies as she can, but there is always one being to replace the one she just felled. Her blaster finally runs out of ammo, and she throws it at a Barabel and draws her blaster rifle. To her surprise, the heavy blaster pistol hits the Barabel's torso. It furiously turns toward Eitak.

Barabel (Furiously): Who did that?!

Eitak does not answer, but prepares to dodge an attack. The fight rages around her, but the only thing she focuses on is the Barabel. It looks around and spots her.

Barabel: Did you do that?!

Eitak still does not answer.

Barabel (Even more furiously): Answer me, you puny Bith!

Eitak (Calmly): I do not have to.

Barabel (Shocked): What did you say?!

Eitak: You heard me.

Barabel: I know, but say it again. I want to be sure that I heard right.

Eitak: I do not have to.

Barabel (Laughing awfully): You'll regret that!

He furiously swings his tail toward the Bith's head, intending to kill her that way. However, Eitak manages to evade the attack. She manages to aim and fire the blaster rifle, but misses. The Barabel swings a clawed hand toward the Bith's throat. Once again, she manages to thwart his attack. She tries to fire at him again, and meets with success. The red blaster bolt hits the Barabel's torso. He staggers, but does not fall. His scales helped deflect some of the bolt's power. He swings his hand at the Bith again, and this time, she is slightly too slow. Eitak feels the white fire of pain in her left bicep. She bites back a shriek of agony, and concentrates on remaining on her feet. She knows that she will die if she falls, either from pain or exhaustion. She tries to aim and fire the blaster again, and some how manages to hit her mark. The blaster bolt hits the Barabel in the face, and this time, his scales cannot deflect enough of the energy. He falls to the ground, his face no more than a smoking hole. Eitak gazes at his corpse for a moment, then turns away, feeling nauseous. She scans the battle for her friends. She spots Nyvear and Yendor engaged in heavy combat. Nyvear is using her blood covered spear, and Yendor is using a vibroblade. She does not see Burrz for a long time, and begins to feel panic. However, she suddenly spots him hidden in the shadows. She smiles. She should have expected him to be attacking from the shadows. Not because he is a coward, but because he has an ability to hide without being noticed. Eitak suddenly thinks that she should also be using her abilities to her advantage. She scans the enemy forces, and suddenly comes up with a plausible plan. She catches the attention of Yendor, Nyvear and Burrz. She gestures for them to join her. Burrz shakes his head and gestures for Eitak to join him in stead. She nods and makes her way toward him as surreptitiously as possible. She finally joins him, and Yendor and Nyvear follow shortly afterward. Their enemies look around in confusion.

Burrz: What did you want, Eitak?

Eitak: I saw you hiding here, and realized that I needed to be using by strengths to my advantage as well. I studied the enemy forces and thought of a plausible plan.

Burrz: Well, what is it? If you haven't noticed, we only have a few seconds.

Eitak nods and quickly details her plan.

Burrz (When she is done): That's a good plan.

Eitak: Thank you. Do all of you understand what to do?

They all nod.

Eitak: Good. Let us put it into action.

Burrz: Very well.

As they set out to put the plan into action their attention is drawn by a loud and infuriated roar of rage. Looking over they spotted the Nagai faced off against a Houk who had her long spear in his hands. Nyvear pulled a smaller version of her cherished weapon and slashed at him, removing his head.

Nyvear(in a blood rage) : NO ONE TOUCHES THE SPEAR! (picks up longer spear)

Eitak emerges from the shadowed corner and fires a shot into the back of a Houk's head. He never even knew it was coming. Eitak continues changing her position while firing at beings who have their backs to her. The others are also putting Eitak's plan into action. As an effect of this, they manage to kill most of their enemies before the fight worsens again. The Esumian is still alive, with no serious injuries that Eitak can see. He suddenly wades into the fray, swinging his mace wildly. He approaches Burrz, and Eitak tries to shout a warning to him. However, her voice has grown ravaged during the course of the battle. She cannot even hear herself over the din.

Eitak (Desperately): BURRZ! LOOK OUT!

She is still unable to catch his attention. The Esumian is closer now. Eitak begins running toward the Togorian, knowing that she will not get there in time. Because of this, Eitak sees every excruciating detail. The Esumian reaches Burrz, who has his back turned. Eitak makes one last futile attempt to catch Burrz's attention, but of course, she fails. She watches in helpless horror as the Esumian brings his mace down on the Togorian. Blood and fur fly everywhere, and Burrz falls limply to the ground.

Eitak (Screaming): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The force of her cry distracts everyone for a moment. Nyvear is the first to recover. She sprints over to Eitak.

Nyvear (Panicking): What's wrong, Eitak?!

Eitak's entire body is shuddering with sobs.

Nyvear (Barely able to form the words through her panic): What is it?!

The only thing Eitak can do is point helplessly at Burrz and sob. Nyvear looks and curses. Soon, basic isn't good enough to express her grief and anger. She begins cursing in her native tongue. She walks over to Burrz, with Eitak trailing behind her.

Nyvear (Pushing Eitak to the ground): Sit!

Eitak obediently sinks to the ground, still shuddering with sobs. She feels responsible for Burrz's condission. If only she had been able to scream a little louder or move a little faster. If those things had been true, Burrz would not be lying brokenly in front of her.

Nyvear (Astonished): He's not dead!

Eitak looks up, thinking that she imagined Nyvear's words. However, Nyvear looks as astonished as she sounded.

Eitak (Shakily): W-What?

Nyvear: He's not dead! He's alive!

Eitak stops sobbing.

Eitak: How can you tell?

Nyvear: He's breathing, and the wound is on his right shoulder.

Eitak examines Burrz for herself, and sees that what Nyvear said is true. She throws her arms around the Nagai.

Nyvear (Awkwardly): That's not necessary.

Eitak: Yes it is. I was beginning to blame myself for his death. However, he is not dead.

Nyvear: You better be glad. I don't think he's in any danger now, but he definitely won't be able to fight for a while.

Eitak (Smiling shakily): I know, but I am glad that he is alive. That is more than I could have hoped for.

Nyvear: That's true. (Looking around) Where did the Esumian go?

Eitak (Scanning the remainder of the enemy forces): I do not know. However, if I have learned anything of his battle tactics, it is that he attacks suddenly and viciously, when everyone else is preoccupied. We need to keep our guard up.

Nyvear is about to answer, when everyone hears an enormous battle cry. They look around, and spot the Esumian. He is charging from a dark corner, murder written in his eyes. He approaches Eitak and Nyvear.

Nyvear (Screaming): DODGE!

Eitak tries to obey Nyvear's command, but her reflexes have grown sluggish as a result of exhaustion from the long battle. She moves a millisecond too late. She feels a white hot pain in her back, and realizes that she narrowly escaped having her skull crushed by the Esumian's mace. Nyvear screams in fury and launches herself at the Esumian. Eitak takes advantage of the distraction to quickly assess her condission. She feels faint and lightheaded from pain and blood loss, but does not think that she is in danger of losing consciousness. However, when she tries to feel the wound on her back, she is rewarded with a burst of pain that discourages her from attempting that again. Nyvear draws back from the Esumian, blood dripping from her mangled right arm. She hisses and transfers her spear to her left hand. Eitak realizes that she should help Nyvear. She raises her blaster rifle and shoots. It is nearly impossible to miss at this close range. The blaster bolt hits the Esumian in the chest. However, it does not seem to have any effect at all. She drops the blaster and draws her vibroblade. Nyvear attacks again, distracting the Esumian. Eitak takes advantage of his divided attention to lash out with her weapon. She feels it sink into flesh, and the Esumian howls in pain. He thrashes, nearly pulling the vibroblade from Eitak's grip. However, she holds on. Nyvear attacks again, stabbing the Esumian in his mace arm. He drops his mace, making agonized sounds. Eitak lashes out again, but misses. The Esumian picks up his mace, whorls it around, and swings it at Eitak. She cannot evade the attack. She is backed into a corner, with no where to dodge. She lifts her vibroblade in a futile attempt to protect herself. The Esumian knocks the weapon from her grip with no more effort than it would take Eitak to throw a small stick. The mace continues on its way to connect with Eitak's head. The last thing she is aware of as she falls to the ground is Nyvear's shriek of unimaginable grief and fury. Nyvear sees Eitak fall to the ground, her entire torso covered in blood, and shrieks. She cannot die now. Not after everything they have gone through. The Nagai growls low in her throat, the sound coming out more animal than anything. Her eyes darken in fury and an all consuming need to avenge her friend comes forth. Memories of everything they had seen runs through her thoughts. Her heart turns to ice and stone as she realizes that her friends are all felled, defeated. As the reality settles in her mind , ice cold fire burns in her veins and her world becomes red.

Nyvear (Shrieking at the Esumian): YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S MY FRIEND, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GONNA EVISCERATE YOU AND USE YOUR GASTROINTESTINAL TRACT AS A CONDOM WHILE I FORNICATE WITH YOUR SKULL!

Esumian (Surprised by this small creature's wrath and confused): What?

Nyvear: I'M GONNA SKULL FUCK YOU!

Before the Esumian can answer, she launches herself at him once again. She uses her fury to her advantage during the ensuing fight. The Esumian cannot hit Nyvear with his mace again. Before she knows what is happening, the Esumian is lying dead on the ground, and she is attacking the rest of their enemies. She spots the doctors and freezes in horror. How did they escape? They should have been dead by now. One of them spots her, frozen in terror, and laughs.

Doctor 2: I knew that our experiments were a failure. You cannot fight any longer, because you are paralyzed by fear. That is why -

Before the doctor can finish his sentence, Nyvear throws her spear at him. He is silenced forever when it enters his throat. She sprints over, pulls her spear from the doctor's neck, and turns toward the others.

Nyvear (Evilly): Prepare to die.

She stabs toward another one of the doctors, who blocks with a vibroax. She stabs again, and impales him. She fights the other doctors, and kills them all. She turns her attention to her remaining enemies. There are only seven left. She kills all of them in a matter of seconds. She looks around, and spots Yendor lying in a pool of his own blood, surrounded by dead enemies. She feels drained of all energy as grief overcomes her. She sinks limply to the ground, staring with vacant eyes. The sound of laughter slowly makes its way into Nyvear's tortured consciousness. She looks up with dead eyes to see one more doctor. She does not know how he escaped her.

Doctor (Controlling his laughter): We made you. Did you think that we could not stop things weaker than you?

The doctor begins laughing again. If he would have been paying attention, he would have seen fury fill Nyvear's eyes. Had he been paying attention, he would have seen her stand and raise her spear. However, he is too preoccupied with his gloating to see any of these things. The next thing he is aware of is Nyvear viciously attacking him. At the doctor's words, uncontrollable anger fills Nyvear. She raises her spear, stands, and approaches the doctor. She attacks him before he knows what's happening. Just before she deals the fatal blow, the doctor speaks one last time.

Doctor: At last, you are perfection.

Nyvear (With a calm that belies her fury): Perfection maybe, but you will never see how very perfect I can be.

She drives her spear through the doctor's heart and collapses. All of the anger has left her eyes. She has regained her vacant expression. If the others are not dead, they will be soon. There is nothing she can do to help them. She hears rapid footsteps approaching, but does not look up. She thinks that whatever is about to happen isn't important. A group of four humans runs into the hallway, and stops. They see about 150 bodies lying on the ground, and there are blood, bones, skin and fur everywhere. They see a single living being. She is sitting in a ring of dead, who to have been killed by her hand. However, she is now staring into space with dead eyes.

Human 1: What's going on here?

Human 2: I heard noises a while ago, but I didn't think it was anything this big.

Human 1: And what's wrong with her?

Human 3: She seems to be in a state of catatonia.

Human 1: Why?

Human 3 (Shrugging): I don't know.

Human 2: Is there any way to make her wake up?

Human 3: Not unless we can reverse whatever put her in this state to begin with.

They all look around. There are three other beings lying in pools of blood. These beings are dressed differently than the others. The other dead beings are all wearing some kind of armor, but these three are not.

Human 4: I think these are her friends.

Human 1: What makes you think that?

Human 4: They are the only other ones not wearing armor.

Human 3: I didn't notice that. I think you're right.

Humans 1 and 2 nod in agreement.

Human 2: Are they dead?

Human 1 (Examining the Bith): This one is alive, barely. (Examines the Togorian and the other one) These two are also alive. The Bith and the other one are mortally wounded, but the Togorian is more stable. He isn't in danger of dying at the moment.

Human 3: I think we need to help them. This could be the reason for her catatonia.

Humans 1, 2 and 4 nod.

Human 4: Ok.

Human 3: It'll probably take two of us to carry the Togorian, but the others should only take one person to carry.

Human 1: What about the Nagai?

Human 3: I think she'll be able to walk. We'll just have to find a way to convince her.

Human 2: I think I know how we can do that. (Approaching Nyvear) Hey. We have your friends. If you come with us, we might be able to save them.

Nyvear looks up at the human with no expression. She decides that she will walk with them, but has no hope that the others are actually alive. There is too much blood for them to be living.

Human 2: Will you come with us?

Nyvear nods.

Human 2: Good. Follow us.

Nyvear obediently stands and follows the humans out. Humans 2 and 4 are carrying Burrz, human 1 is carrying Eitak, and human 3 is carrying Yendor. Nyvear can see bones poking out of Burrz's right shoulder, and Eitak's entire upper body seems to have turned blood red. Yendor is also covered in blood, but the only injury Nyvear can see is a hole in his chest. She knows that the wound is probably much worse than it looks. She follows the humans to a medical facility that is nearby. It is different than the one she and Eitak stayed at several months ago, but it is very similar to that facility. However, this one is bigger, and there is actually a medical droid.

Droid: How may I be of assistance to you gentle-beings?

Human 1: These beings are gravely injured, and this one is in a catatonic state.

Droid: What was the source of their injury?

Human 1: I don't know. We just found them a few minutes ago. They seem to have been in a pretty big fight, though. There were over a hundred corpses laying everywhere.

Droid: Lie them on these tables. I need to assess their condission before I can decide how to treat them.

Human 1: Ok. He lies Eitak on the nearest table, and humans 2, 3 and 4 also relieve themselves of their burdens. The medical droid circles each of them, examining their wounds.

Droid (After he has assessed their condission): They will all need bacta treatment. You brought them to the right place. This is the only facility in a fifty kilometer radius with any bacta tanks.

Human 1: Good. Do you have three free bacta tanks?

Droid: All of our bacta tanks are vacant at the moment.

Human 1: Good.

Droid: I will put them in the tanks immediately.

Human 1 (Again): Good.

The droid puts Eitak, Burrz and Yendor in separate bacta tanks.

Droid (Afterword, to Nyvear): Sit here.

Nyvear sits on the bed indicated by the droid.

Droid: Have you been injured?

Nyvear wordlessly holds out her mangled right arm. The droid examines it, and Nyvear continues staring blankly into space.

Droid: None of your bones are broken. However, the wound is still somewhat serious. Do you desire bacta treatment as well?

Nyvear nods.

Droid: Very well.

He helps her prepare for bacta treatment, which involves changing into a white medical gown and putting on a breath mask. Once she is ready, the droid helps her into a bacta tank. The pinkish liquid covers her body, and she closes her eyes.


	4. God modding

Time skip: 12 hours

When Nyvear wakes up, she is disoriented at first. She does not remember the medical facility at all. The last thing she remembers is the fight. So why is she floating in a pink liquid that she can't immediately identify? Then, she sees the medical droid, and the memories come rushing back in an unpleasant rush. She looks down at where her injuries had been, and only sees perfect, flawless skin. She realizes that the bacta's work is done. She reaches out and gently taps the glass of the tank. The medical droid immediately stirs, turns toward Nyvear, and moves over to the side of the bacta tank. At first, nothing happens. Nyvear is preparing to tap the glass again when she feels the liquid begin to drain off of her. Soon, all of the liquid in the tank has been drained. Nyvear is still covered in the pink fluid, but does not mind at the moment. Nothing is as bad as being trapped in a small cage-like tube. However, the tank opens, and Nyvear quickly walks out. She is relieved to be free once again.

Droid: Analysis shows that all of your injuries have been healed. Do you feel any pain?

Nyvear shakes her head. As she does so, she catches sight of the bacta tanks containing Eitak, Burrz and Yendor. She quickly turns away from the sight of her badly wounded friends.

Droid: Very well. If you wish, you may wash the residual fluid off of yourself in the refresher unit.

The droid points at a door with its right arm. Nyvear nods and walks toward the door.

Droid: Here is your clothing.

Nyvear takes her clothes and nods again.

Droid (After Nyvear reappears): Lie here.

Nyvear sits on the indicated bed and simply stares vacantly at nothing. She believes that her friends will not recover, despite the amazing work of the bacta. Surely it cannot heal the awful wounds they sustained. However, she still hopes. She knows that if she does not hope, she will go completely insane. So, despite the seeming hopelessness of everything, she hopes.

Time skip: 12 hours

Burrz wakes up to find himself floating in a strange, pink liquid, with a breath mask covering his mouth and nose. He begins to panic, thinking that Nyvear's doctors have captured him and have begun to perform experiments on his body. He desperately looks around, trying to find a means of escape. He suddenly catches sight of Nyvear sitting on a hospital bed, staring into space with dead eyes. Burrz's panic immediately disappears to be replaced by melancholy understanding. He has not been captured by the doctors. If Nyvear's vacant expression is anything to go by, both Eitak and Yendor have been severely injured. He knows that he had been wounded, as well, but is now healed. He is floating in a bacta tank, in another medical facility. He spots a medical droid standing nearby. He extends a single claw and taps the glass of the tank with it. The droid turns toward Burrz and goes over to the side of the bacta tank. Nyvear looks up at the faint sound of Burrz's claw on the glass. She sees that Burrz's eyes are open, and feels a faint glimmer of hope. If Burrz is alive, there is a small chance that Yendor and Eitak are alive as well. The medical droid is at one side of the bacta tank, pushing buttons on a panel. A few seconds later, Burrz feels the liquid in the bacta tank begin to drain. When all of the liquid is drained, the tank opens. He walks out, pulling the breath mask from his face.

Droid: Are you in any pain?

Burrz: No. I actually feel pretty good.

Droid: Very well. Do you wish to wash the remaining liquid from your fur?

Burrz: Yes, please.

Droid (Pointing): The refresher unit is over there. Here is your clothing.

Burrz: Thank you.

Droid: You are welcome.

Burrz takes his clothes and walks toward the door indicated by the droid. Nyvear sits on the side of her bed, waiting for Burrz to make a reappearance. She still feels a sense of hopelessness. She has a lurking suspicion that either Yendor or Eitak will die. It would be her luck. When Burrz reappears, he sits on the bed next to Nyvear, at the request of the medical droid.

Burrz: Are you ok, Nyvear?

Nyvear shakes her head.

Burrz: I'm sorry. That was a stupid question. How can you be ok when you believe that all of your friends are dead?

Nyvear feels a serge of anger, and raises her fist to begin kicking Burrz's ass.

Burrz (Noticing Nyvear's actions and realizing what he has just said): I'm sorry Nyvear. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. Please don't hit me.

Nyvear slowly lowers her fist. She will accept Burrz's apology, but if he makes another statement like that, she will make him need another bacta treatment.

Burrz (Relieved): Good. Thank you, Nyvear.

She nods, lies down, and closes her eyes. She isn't very tired, but she no longer want to see Burrz, the medical droid, or the bacta tanks containing her other two friends.

Time skip: 14 days

After a standard week of bacta treatment, Yendor has finally emerged. When he wakes up, he is unpleasantly surprised to see Nyvear's condission. He knows that she needs to be drawn out of her state before Eitak's bacta treatment is complete. Both he and Burrz know that Eitak will not want to see Nyvear in so much pain, because it will force the Bith to remember how Nyvear suffered after being captured by the doctors. However, both Yendor and Burrz are unable to draw Nyvear out of her catatonia until Eitak wakes up.

When Eitak regains consciousness, the first thing she notices is a sticker stuck to the glass directly in front of her face. Glass? Why is there glass? Has she been captured? She begins to panic, and tries to find a way out of this small, transparent prison. As she moves her hand to try to feel for a flaw in the glass that could possibly be used to escape, Eitak realizes that she is submerged in a thick, pink liquid. Everything else quickly clicks in her mind. She has not been captured, and she is no longer in any danger. She peers out through the glass, and sees Burrz, Yendor, and Nyvear lying on three separate hospital beds. Burrz and Yendor appear to be asleep, but Nyvear is wakeful. She is staring at nothing with an all too familiar deadness in her eyes. Eitak gasps and looks away. Nyvear cannot be in this state again. Not after everything that has happened. She reaches out and taps the glass of the tank. A medical droid, which Eitak has not noticed until now, stirs and goes to the side of her tank. Nothing happens for five seconds, then Eitak feels the bacta begin to drain from the tank. As soon as all of the liquid has been drained, the tank opens, and Eitak walks out. She whipes some of the residual bacta from the top of her head. Nyvear looks up, shocked out of her catatonia.

Nyvear (So shocked that she is momentarily unable to speak Basic): FIR-AI TRAIT!

Eitak (Understanding, smiling, and pulling the breath mask from her face): Yes. I am alive. I am glad to see that you have voluntarily come out of your catatonia.

Nyvear springs off of her bed and wraps Eitak in an embrace almost tight enough to crack her ribs. Eitak returns the embrace, and laughs breathlessly.

Eitak (Gasping slightly): Owwwww... Please- do not- break- my ribs...

Nyvear (Releasing her): I cannot resist the urge to break you! You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were dead! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! NEVER!

Eitak (Laughing and rubbing her ribs): I will not... if I can help it. Also, do I look dead to you now?

Nyvear: No... but I do...

Eitak: That is true...

Nyvear: Seriously though, I'm glad to see that you're alive.

Eitak (Grinning at the Nagai): Trust me... I know.

Nyvear looks as if she is about to say something, but the droid interrupts her before she can begin speaking.

Droid: I am assuming that you wish to wash the bacta from your skin. Am I correct in that assumption?

Eitak: You are correct.

The droid gives Eitak her clothes and directs her toward the refresher unit.

Nyvear sits in silence while she waits for Eitak to return. She is smiling for the first time in three standard weeks. She now knows that all of her fears were groundless. None of her friends, not even the pacifist, would die without putting up a good fight first. She looks at Burrz and Yendor, who are still asleep. She wishes that they would have been awake to see Eitak come out of the bacta tank at last. They had both been worried about the young Bith, who they considered to be a close friend. Of course, neither of them had been as worried as Nyvear. She smiles again, and is still smiling when Eitak reappears.

Eitak: What are you thinking?

Nyvear (Truthfully): I was thinking that I wish Burrz and Yendor were awake to see you finally come out of the bacta tank. They were both worried about you, but they were no where near as worried as I was.

Eitak (Smiling as well): Naturally. Do you wish to wake them now?

Nyvear (Without hesitation): Yes!

Eitak: Very well. (Walks over to Yendor's bed and begins shaking him) Yendor. Wake up.

He does nothing more than moan. Nyvear laughs.

Eitak: How long have they been asleep?

Nyvear: I don't know... about an hour or two?

Eitak: Very well. I just wanted to know. (Shaking Yendor again) Hey! Kaizar! Can you hear me?

Yendor (Still mostly asleep): Eitak? Is that you?

Eitak (Smiling widely): Open your eyes and find out.

Yendor (Opening his eyes with difficulty): It is Eitak! When did you come out?

Eitak: No more than half a standard hour ago.

Yendor: And you just had to wake me up, didn't you?

Eitak (Not sure what she has done wrong): I thought you would be glad to see me back to my former state of helth. If you would have prefered to remain asleep, then I am sorry. Next time, I will not wake you. Then we will see how you react.

Yendor (Laughing, sitting up, and wrapping Eitak in a gentle embrace): I was just joking. I'm glad you woke me up when you did. I'm happy to see you back to normal.

Eitak (Smiling and returning Yendor's embrace): Thank you. I am glad that you did not try to break my ribs. A certain Nagai seemed to think that was appropriate.

Nyvear laughs and nods.

Nyvear: It was!

Yendor (Also laughing and releasing Eitak): That's Nyvear for you. She always likes to over exaggerate emotional situations.

Eitak birsts into laughter.

Eitak (Still laughing): You speak the truth, my purple friend.

Nyvear and Yendor also begin to laugh, and Burrz stirs. However, no one notices. They continue to laugh, and Burrz moans and opens his eyes. Once again, none of them notice that he is awake until he speaks.

Burrz (Groggily): What's so funny?

Eitak, Nyvear and Yendor stop laughing in shock.

Eitak: Nyvear and Yendor were being quite amusing. I am sorry if we have woken you.

However, Eitak's smile says otherwise.

Burrz: It's ok, Eitak. (Hesitates, a look of shock and awe dawning on his furry face) Eitak? Are you really healed?

Eitak (Smiling once again): What do you think?

Burrz: I think I'm dreaming.

Eitak (Laughing): What can I do that would convince you that you are not dreaming?

Burrz (Thinking): Come over here.

Eitak obeys, still smiling.

Burrz: Sit next to me.

Eitak does so. Burrz reaches out and gently touches the back of Eitak's head.

Burrz: There is no longer any sign of your injury.

Eitak: Of course. Why would there be?

Burrz: I still think I'm dreaming.

Eitak (Reaching out and hugging the Togorian tightly): Do you still think so?

Burrz (Shocked): ... No... I'm convinced...

Eitak (Releasing him): Good.

Time skip: 3 standard weeks

After leaving the medical facility, the group decides to go to another world. After a short debate, they decide to go to Correllia. They agree on that decision, because they have nothing better to do. They procure a ship, and Yendor pilots them off world. He says that it will take about three standard weeks to arrive on Correllia. During that time, Nyvear actually leaves Eitak alone long enough to rest. Needless to say, Eitak is very pleased. Nyvear has finally seemed to learn her lesson. However, Nyvear does not realize that she no longer requires any kind of sleep. When they arrive on Correllia, they go to a local cantina for a drink. The first thing Eitak notices upon entering the cantina is the all Bith band playing in the corner. Without realizing it, Eitak smiles.

Burrz: Why are you smiling, Eitak.

Eitak mysteriously points toward the band in the corner.

Burrz (Looking): What? ... Ohhhhhhh... I get it now.

Nyvear: What? What do you get?

Burrz: Look at the band.

Nyvear (Looking): Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... I get it now.

Yendor (Still confused): What the heck is everyone talking about? (Notices the band) You know... I feel really dumb right now...

Nyvear: Good.

Eitak (Indignantly): What are you talking about? None of you even noticed until I pointed it out. Do not talk about feeling stupid.

Nyvear: Well... he should have looked when we did.

Eitak: And you should have been more perceptive.

Nyvear: I smelled bacon. There is no perception.

Eitak (Sighing): Of course you smelled bacon.

Nyvear: Bith please. I always smell bacon.

Eitak: Even when there is none in sight.

Nyvear: Yep... I smell bacon, even in my sleep... whenever I do that.

Eitak: I see.

They walk over to the bar and order their drinks.

Burrz: Nyvear, I didn't know you drank.

Nyvear: Well, I do, not that it does me any good.

Burrz: What do you mean?

Nyvear: Due to my high metabolism, I have an inability to become intoxicated. It blows.

Eitak (Muttering): And the intelligence dies.

Nyvear: The intelligence didn't die, I just stopped using it.

Eitak does the Bith equivalent of an eye role.

Nyvear: What is that supposed to mean... Bith?

Eitak: It is your equivalent of rolling your eyes.

Nyvear: Oh... Derp...

Eitak: What is a derp.

Nyvear: It's a Nagai term for duh.

Eitak: Ah.

Their drinks arrive. They thank the bar tender, and sit in silence, drinking and enjoying the music. They sit that way for roughly ten minutes, before a human male, smelling strongly of ale, approaches them and begins preaching about the hardships of his life.

Hunter: You have no idea of the I've been through.

Nyvear (Snorting quietly at this): Pfft... Right...

Hunter (Ignoring the Nagai): I have ben tortured, I have been scorned, my wife left me, taking all of my possessions with her, and I have been persecuted.

Eitak (Muttering): Welcome to my life.

Hunter (Ignoring the Bith as well): I have come close to death more times than I can count.

Nyvear (Whispering indignantly): Yeah? And my friends just got out of bacta tanks after fighting a hundred and fifty people, killing all of them. They almost died. I think we beat you.

Hunter (Pretending as if he has not heard this): I have been scared beyond recognition. (Nyvear, (thinking): If I took off my shirt, you would scream bloody murder, you pansy man.) I am no longer recognized as being human. (Nyvear (Thinking again): I wasn't human to begin with.) You have no idea.

Nyvear (Unable to restrain herself any longer): Shut the fuck up. Who gives a shit? Get a fucking life!

Hunter (Shocked): Y-You f-fucking b-bitch!

Nyvear: Ohhhh... You should not have said that.

Hunter: Why not?

Nyvear laughs evilly and smashes her mug against his head.

Hunter: HEY! That hurt!

Nyvear: Don't care. Don't cry to me about the pains in your life. I do not care.

Hunter finally snaps and lashes out at the Nagai with his fists.

Nyvear (Delighted): So... you want to play! YES!

She engages in a short fight with the human. A very short fight. Five seconds later, Hunter is lying on the ground, unconscious.

Bar tender: What happened here?!

Nyvear: I punched him.

Bar tender: Bull!

Nyvear: Want to find out?

Bar tender (Stammering): N-No. N-No. I-I'm good. Evidence n-not necessary.

Nyvear: Good. That's what I thought.

Eitak (Exasperated): Can you not go anywhere without causing a fight?

Nyvear (Loudly, with a stupid smile on her face): Nope! I tried... once... it didn't work out... so I stopped trying.

Eitak: I should have figured.

Part VI: Shapes in the Mist


	5. Nagai

Part VI: Shapes in the Mist

They sit, listening to the Bith band and drinking, for the next twenty minutes. Then, Hunter returns, weaving unsteadily through the tables. This time, he directs his rant toward Eitak.

Hunter: The dead one will not listen to me. She doesn't understand how hard it really is. You seem to be an understanding being. Will you listen?

Eitak: Of course.

Hunter (Blubbering): Thank you! O thank you! You won't regret this! I promise!

Eitak: (thinking: I already am)

Eitak (Patiently): Are you going to talk or not?

Hunter: Of course. (He hesitates, preparing himself.) As I told you before, my wife took everything from me when we got divorced. She took my house, money, kids, and even my dog. She left me with literally nothing. Our marriage had been rocky for the past two years, but we managed. Then, she finally got pissed off for some reason that only makes sense to her, and she said she wanted a divorce. I happily went along with it, but I wasn't expecting her to take everything with her when she left. She said that I was selfish and that no one cared about how bad my life supposedly was. She said that there were people whose lives were much worse than mine. (He sighs) She didn't understand either. Anyway, she left, and I had nowhere to go, and I still live on the streets. I thought my life was bad when she left. If only I had known how bad it can get. Anyway, a lot of shit went down, and now I have scars all over my body. It used to be a lot worse. My face was unrecognizable, and people no longer recognized me as a human. Finally, I had the scars on my face removed. A man has his standards, you know.

Eitak tunes out the rest of Hunter's rant. She believes that his wife was correct. He has no thought for anyone but himself. She sighs, and makes a show of taking a sip of her beer. Hunter stops in mid sentence, staring at her in shock.

Hunter: You understand, right?

Eitak does not answer. She glances around, and makes eye contact with Nyvear. The Nagai raises her eyebrows, and Eitak gives a minute shake of her head.

Hunter: What are you doing?

Eitak (Sarcastically, with increasing anger): Nothing. I am simply sitting here, listening to someone who has no consideration for the lives of others. He seems to believe that his is the worst life in the galaxy. He does not seem to know or believe that most people do not care, and that there are people whose lives are much worse than his. He does not realize that these people would trade their lives for his in a nanosecond. He refuses to believe that what his wife said is true. He does not realize that he is the one who does not understand.

Hunter (Sadly): You don't understand either.

Nyvear(springing forth) WAIT! Let me check my chrono...I was right! It's half passed ….SHUT THE HELL UP!

Eitak meets Nyvear's eyes again, and nods. She leaps toward Hunter, and slams his head into the bar, returning him to his previous state of knocked the fuck out.

Bar tender (Gratefully): Thank you. He's been harassing the people here for the past several months. It's really had a bad effect on business here.

Nyvear (Smiling evilly): It was my pleasure.

Bar tender: Again, thank you. The next round's on me.

Nyvear (Enthusiastically): FREE BEER!

Yendor (Equally enthusiastic): YES!

The bar tender returns, and refills their mugs once again.

They sit, drinking, for the next hour. Finally, the bar tender refills their mugs once again. However, Eitak denies another drink.

Bar tender: Are you finally done drinking?

Eitak (Smiling): Yes. I am becoming drunk, and I do not wish to behave irresponsibly.

Bar tender: I wish everyone who came here had your restraint.

Eitak (Still smiling): I do not blame you.

Nyvear (When she returns from the refresher unit): Roomer has it you're not drinking beer! What's that about?! (Laughs hilariously) Did someone threaten you? How fun!

Eitak: Don't take it personal, but could you please stay away from me with that?

Nyvear (Gasping in horror): But today's beer is better than it normally is! Come on! You at least have to have a taste!

Eitak: No. Please! I can't even look at it! Just go away!

Nyvear (Gasping again): WAIT! How can you turn down a perfectly good bee-ah! BEE-AH! BEE-AH! Don't try to deny it. No? Ist bee-ah. Your favorite zhing in zhe whole galaxy! (Eitak does not respond.) Ok stohp it. Now you're really starting to freak me out. I can't take it! (Takes a huge drink of beer) If you don't drink any, I'll have to make a new rule! One zhat vill have you running zhrough zhe streets naked... (Eitak still does not respond.) I can't believe zhat didn't vork on you. You hate all zhings zhat are nudy und fun. (Takes another huge drink of beer)

Eitak (Growling): Go away. Just leave me alone!

Nyvear (Shouting): Eitak's refusing to drink bee-ah! (Laughs insanely)

Eitak growls.

Nyvear (Conversationally): You know... part of why I'm so awesome ist because I drink bee-ah. Zhe awesome taste of zhis stuff almost brings awesome tee-ahs to my awesome eyes. Ja. Ist so true. I love it. Zhis one's salty zhough.

Burrz (Laughing almost uncontrollably): I think you should have at least one more, Eitak. If you don't, I think Nyvear will have a mental break down.

Eitak (Sighing): Very well. But when I get drunk, it will be your fault.

Nyvear (Happily): YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY! EITAK'S DRINKING BEE-AH!

Bar tender (Refilling Eitak's mug): I see that your friends have changed your mind.

Eitak nods.

Time skip: 30 minutes

As each of them become increasingly intoxicated, the others learn that Eitak is a hilarious drunk. She acts and speaks in a way that none of them would have expected. The bar tender seems to be pleased with the business they are offering, so he continues filling their mugs. He seems to have forgotten about his wish that everyone in his cantina had enough restraint to stop drinking while they were still in control of their mental faculties.

Eitak (Drinking from her sixth mug of beer): So I told him to get a life and get lost before I decked him. Of course, he didn't believe me. He told me, "If you were serious bout that, I'm a Wookiee!" So of course, I punch him. (The others burst into laughter) He falls to the ground, howlin' and screamin' like I just knocked his teeth out in stead of givin' him a warnin'. Needless to say, he got out o' there quick as he could.

Nyvear is laughing so hard that she spills her beer on her shirt.

Burrz: Did that really happen?

Eitak (Loudly): Sure as I'm sittin' here tellin' y'all this story!

Burrz: I can't imagine you doing that.

Eitak (Laughing): Sure you can. You just don't wanna.

Burrz (Laughing as well): You're right.

Eitak (Indignantly): What are you talking bout?! I'm always right!

The others laugh.

Eitak (Continuing the story): Anyway, I get out o' there bout as quick as I can. You see, they don't really approve of arguin' and punchin' on Clak'dor VII. So when they come to ask me bout what happened there, I tell them I haven't the slightest notion. They believe me, and -

She suddenly stops speaking, and sways on her stool.

Burrz (Suddenly worried): Eitak? Are you ok?

Eitak (Starting): What? Sure I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?

She takes another "sip" of beer.

Burrz: I thought something was wrong.

Eitak: Well, I'm just as fine as could be. (Pauses) So... Where was I? Oh yeah. So they believe me and let me go. They never found out that it was me who did all dat.

She bursts into laughter and sways again. This time, none of them notice. They are too drunk and laughing too hard. Eitak suddenly stops laughing and collapses to the floor, unconscious.

Bar tender (Alarmed): Hey! Your friend just passed out!

Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear immediately stop laughing and look down at Eitak. They sit in silence, staring at the unconscious Bith, for about ten seconds. Then, they burst into even hardier laughter.

Burrz (After he has finally managed to stop laughing(: I think we need to take her back to the ship.

Yendor: You're probably right.

Nyvear (Disappointed): Verdammt...ich wollte blieben! Das macht spass!

Burrz: Well, we have to go.

Nyvear: ok

They unsteadily stand and Nyvear lifts Eitak from the ground. They stagger and weave their way back to their ship, and Nyvear lies Eitak in her bed.

Burrz: I won't envy her when she wakes up.

Yendor: Maybe not, but she'll envy us. She drank more than we did.

Burrz: I know. I've never seen her drink that much before.

Nyvear: Ich wusste gar nicht, sie mochte Bier bis heute abend!

Burrz: I did, but I was surprised the first time I saw her drink.

Yendor: I don't really care about that right now. Let's go sleep.

Burrz: I second that motion.

Nyvear: Ich werde hier blieben und zussen eitak.

Burrz: Ok.

He and Yendor leave the room.

Time skip: 7 hours

After an hour of full unconsciousness, Eitak regains awareness of her surroundings. Nyvear is nearby, walking around the room. Eitak feels as if someone has hit the inside of her head with a sledgehammer. She groans, rolls over, and slips into normal rest. Nyvear glances up at the faint sound of Eitak's moan of pain and smiles. She knows that Eitak will have a hell of a hangover when she truly wakes up. Nyvear suspects that the Bith has regained consciousness, and is now resting in her usual way.

After six hours of rest, Eitak emerges into full consciousness. While she rested, she was still aware of her throbbing headache. However, when she returns to full awareness, she is still disappointed that the pain has not abated. Nyvear is still walking around the room, smiling.

Eitak (Groaning): Nyvear?

Nyvear (Smiling wider): How do you feel?

Eitak: How do you think I feel?

Nyvear (Evilly): I want you to tell me.

Eitak (Irritated): You are enjoying this, are you not?

Nyvear (yelling to make Eitak hurt): HELL YEAH!

Eitak (Slightly angrily): And I thought you were my friend.

Nyvear (Indignantly): I am! That doesn't keep me from thinking that this is highly hilarious, though.

Eitak (Sighing): Fine. If it will make you happy, I feel like crap.

Nyvear: See? That wasn't hard. It was probably a lot less painful than your hangover.

Eitak sighs in exasperation.

Eitak: How many beers did I have? I cannot remember anything after my third or fourth.

Nyvear (Laughing): I dont know I lost count before you even started!

Eitak gapes in astonishment.

Eitak (Amazed): My God! No wonder I feel as if someone has mistaken my cranium for a granite quarry!

Nyvear (Laughing harder): I bet you won't want to drink much after this...

Eitak does not respond.

Nyvear (Growing curious): I didn't even know that you liked beer before last night. It kind of surprised me.

Eitak: Well, I do.

Nyvear: Why is that?

Eitak does not wish to explain. She is barely able to think because of the intensity of her headache. She simply rubs her temples, hoping to help abate the pain.

Nyvear: Come on! Tell me!

Eitak (Irritated): I will once I am able to think.

Nyvear (Disappointed): Ok. I'm gonna go see if Burrz and Yendor are awake yet.

Eitak (Relieved): You go do that.

Nyvear leaves the room. As soon as she does, Eitak curls into a fetal position and cradles her head in her hands. She is still lying in that position when Nyvear, Burrz and Yendor appear.

Yendor (Smugly): How do you feel?

Eitak's only reply is to turn away from the noise.

Burrz (Approaching Eitak's bed and lying a gentle hand on her back): Don't forget that Yendor and I are also in pain.

Eitak (Speaking barely above a whisper): I am sure that I am in more pain than both of you.

Burrz: You're probably right, but you're stronger than this. You have the strongest willpower of anyone I have met. I expect you to be able to resist the pain in stead of letting it control you. I would expect someone like Yendor or I to be in your position, but not someone like you. You are forgetting the things you have done in the past months. Don't let your pain control you. We all know you have the strength to resist it. The question is, do you have the motivation?

Eitak (Defiantly looking up at Burrz): Yes I do.

Burrz (Smiling): Than show this hangover who's boss.

Eitak sits up with difficulty. At first, the pain in her head threatens to force her back onto the bed. However, she forces herself not to feel it. She stares around at Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear, who look impressed. Burrz smiles.

Burrz: See? I knew you could do it.

Nyvear and Yendor also smile.

Nyvear: Now that this is over, who's up for some bacon?!

Burrz, Yendor and Eitak burst into laughter. Eitak feels the pain in her head increase when she starts laughing, but does not acknowledge it.

Yendor (When he stops laughing): I'm up for some food.

Burrz: So am I.

Eitak (Still smiling): I am as well.

Nyvear (Enthusiastically): That settles it! Let's go get bacon!

Time skip: 30 minutes

They leave their ship, searching for a suitable place to eat breakfast. Nyvear insists upon revisiting the cantina from the night before, but Eitak vetoes that decision. When Nyvear indignantly asks why, Eitak says that she believes that they may not be welcomed there again, because of the way the night ended. Nyvear glumly expresses her understanding, and they finally agree upon another local cantina. When they enter, all four of them gasp in awe. This is the most pleasant cantina any of them have seen. There are real plants growing everywhere, and there is a pleasant, synthetic breeze.

Burrz (Stunned): I-I like this place.

Eitak, Yendor and Nyvear nod in silent agreement. After a few interminable minutes, they slowly realize that they are blocking the entrance. They move away from the door, and sit at a deserted table that is nearby. They order their drinks. Nyvear is the only one who doesn't order water. Once their drinks arrive, they order their food. While they wait for it to arrive, they sit in silence, simply looking around.

Nyvear (While they are still waiting): Eitak?

Eitak: Yes?

Nyvear: You never explained why you like beer.

Eitak (Laughing): No, I did not. I almost forgot about it.

Nyvear: So?...

Eitak: The reason is actually quite simple. In my culture, bar tenders are very similar to priests. (The others burst into surprised laughter. Eitak continues when they have quieted.) We respect bar tenders of all races, not just those who are Bith. Because of that, most Bith are not opposed to having a few drinks on occasion.

Nyvear: Wow! Your race just got that much more awesome!

Eitak laughs.

Eitak: Do not ask me why bar tenders are so respected in my culture, because I do not know. It must go back for centuries, however.

Nyvear (Amazed): Centuries?

Eitak: Yes.

Nyvear (Still amazed): How old is your race?

Eitak: I do not know exactly. All I know is that we are one of the oldest races in the galaxy. That is why we have evolved farther than other, younger races.

Yendor: I'm still stuck on the whole bar tenders being treated like priests thing. I find that hard to believe.

Eitak: It does not matter if you believe it or not. It is true. That is also the reason why many Bith bands play in cantinas across the galaxy. That is considered to be a small honor.

Burrz: I knew you liked beer, but I never suspected the reason. That is rather unexpected.

Eitak (Chuckling): Are all of you surprised because Bith have been pacifists for just over three centuries?

The others nod.

Eitak (Still smiling): You must remember that in the terms of my race's history, three centuries is a very short amount of time. As I said before, I believe that our respect of bar tenders reaches back to a time long before the Nozho-Weogar War.

Yendor: Oh. Well... I agree with Nyvear. The fact that your race considers bar tenders to be similar to priests is pretty awesome.

Eitak smiles slightly as their food finally arrives.

Nyvear (Extremely enthusiastically): YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

The others begin to laugh. The wader looks at Nyvear as if he thinks she has gone crazy, which causes Eitak, Burrz and yendor to laugh even harder.

Wader (When they have finally finished laughing): Well... are you gonna take and pay for your food or not.

Eitak (Apologetically): Of course. I am sorry for our behavior.

Wader (Flatly): It's ok.

They take their food and pay for it.

Nyvear (Once the wader leaves): I didn't like him.

Eitak: Maybe not, but it is still good to be polite.

Nyvear roles her eyes as she takes a huge bite of food. The others follow her example and begin to eat. When they finish eating, they get up.

Nyvear: What are we gonna do now?

Eitak (Truthfully): I do not know.

Burrz: Could we just walk around for a while?

Eitak: I second that motion.

Nyvear (Brightly): Ok!

Yendor: Sure.

Time skip: 2 hours

They walk around for the next two hours. They are not going anywhere in particular, but they are glad to be in the open air. None of them is willing to go back to their ship yet. Eitak, Burrz and Yendor have forgotten all about their hangovers. They talk about nothing important, but they are glad to have each other's company. However, their good mood is broken when a human guard approaches them and begins harassing Nyvear.

Guard: Your mother says that you must come home.

Nyvear (Shocked): What?

Guard: Your mother has commanded you to come home.

Nyvear: I don't even remember my mother. I'm not about to obey the commands of someone I can't even remember. (Hesitates) I don't even obey the commands of the people I can remember.

Eitak (Proudly): I have never heard truer words.

Guard (Harshly): You stay out of this!

Eitak angrily glares at him, but does not speak.

Guard (Redirecting his attention toward Nyvear): I was warned that it may be difficult to convince you to return to your homeworld.

Nyvear (Interrupting him): Who told you that?

Guard: That is none of your concern.

Nyvear (Sharply): Yes it is!

Guard (Ignoring this last statement completely): If it will help make you feel more comfortable with this, your friends can accompany you.

Nyvear (Amazed): You actually think that you are gonna make me go home that easy? You clearly don't know who you're dealing with!

Guard: Yes I do. I am speaking to Nyvear Nrohtkcalb, daughter of Yrovi Nrohtkcalb, princess of Nagi.

Nyvear: That is my name and status, but that is not who I am.

Guard (Confused): Yes it is.

Nyvear: No it isn't, but let's forget that for the time being. Finish delivering your message.

Guard (Relieved, thinking that he has escaped unscathed): Your mother commands you to return home, so you can marry the man they found for you.

Nyvear gasps and nearly falls. Without thinking, Eitak reaches out to steady her.

Nyvear (Whispering in horror): An arranged marriage?!

Guard (Smugly): That's right. Now... You'll go home, right?

Nyvear (Regaining her strength and speaking with a deadly quiet tone to her voice): Maybe I will, but you will not be doing anything for anyone else ever again.

Guard (Confused): What -

Before he can finish his sentence, Nyvear has drawn her spear and impaled him through the throat. He convulses once, then falls to the ground, blood pouring from his neck. Nyvear flicks the blood from her spear, retracts it, and returns it to its customary place by her hip. She glumly looks around at her friends.

Nyvear: It looks like we're gonna have to spend the rest of the day in a library.

Burrz: Why is that?

Nyvear: I don't know where my homeworld is, and I'm guessing none of you know either.

Eitak, Burrz and Yendor shake their heads.

Nyvear (Even more glumly): That's what I thought.

Yendor: Why are you going back, anyway? If you don't want to participate in an arranged marriage, you should stay away from home.

Nyvear: It's not that simple. If I refuse to come home at the demand of my mother, the queen, I will be hunted down and executed.

Yendor: Oh.

Eitak: Well, if we must do some research, we must start immediately.

The others agree, and they go to the local library to begin their search for Nyvear's homeworld.

Time skip: 18 hours

When they arrive at the library, they agree that they will stay no later than an hour after sunset. However, all of them, even Eitak, lose track of passing time. After what feels to be only a few minutes, Eitak glances up and sees light coming in through the windows. At first, she is confused. Is it still a few hours before sunset? However, her exhaustion and the intensity of the light convinces her that it is a few hours after dawn of the next day. She desperately gets the attention of the others and gestures. They gather at a nearby table.

Burrz (Tiredly): What is it? Have you found something?

Eitak: No. However, I have just realized that we have spent much longer here than we originally intended.

Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear glance out of the windows.

Yendor (Surprised): Wow. I didn't expect us to lose track of time so easily.

Eitak (Exhaustedly): Neither did I.

Burrz: Well, has anyone found anything that could possibly help us?

Eitak shakes her head and rubs her temples in an attempt to fight back her headache. However, she is no longer hung over. This head ache is a result of stress and exhaustion.

Yendor (Rubbing his eyes): I thought I had something, but it turned out to be something completely different. Other than that, nichts.

Nyvear (Brightly): I haven't found anything yet, but I know we will. Let's continue searching!

Eitak: Not right now.

Nyvear (Indignantly): Why not?!

Eitak (Slightly irritated): If you have not noticed, Burrz, Yendor and I are practically collapsing from exhaustion, and we have been here for what I figure to be approximately eighteen standard hours. We need to rest, then eat. Once that has been taken care of, we will resume our search.

Nyvear (Glumly): Ok. I understand.

Eitak: Good.

They leave the library and return to their ship. Of course, Nyvear is not tired, so she agrees to keep watch while the others rest.

Eitak (Harshly): And if you do not leave me alone, I will not hesitate to hurt you.

Nyvear: I'll leave you alone.

Eitak: Good.

Eitak walks to her room, lies down, and is resting almost immediately.

Time skip: 21 hours

After resting for ten hours, Eitak returns to full consciousness and seeks out Nyvear. It is not difficult to locate Nyvear, because their ship is small, and Eitak knows the Nagai well. When Eitak finds her, Nyvear greets her. Eitak returns the greeting, and they are soon engaged in a lively conversation. They are still talking when Burrz and Yendor rejoin them, ten hours later. They leave the ship in search of food. It is still dark outside, but Burrz knows that dawn is not far. After a short discussion, they agree to eat at the same cantina they visited two days before. While they are eating, Eitak thinks of a question that she should have thought of before they did any research.

Eitak: Nyvear, why do you not know where your homeworld is located?

Nyvear: Because of the experiments the doctors performed on me. Remember that at one point, they erased all of my memories. That's why I barely remember my homeworld, and I don't remember my family at all.

Eitak (Ashamed): Oh. I am sorry.

Nyvear (Confused): For what?

Eitak: For being so inconsiderate. I completely forgot about the experiments the doctors performed on you.

Nyvear (Gently): It's ok. You weren't being inconsiderate.

Eitak: Very well.

They finish eating, return to the library, and resume their search for Nyvear's homeworld.

Time skip: 4 standard weeks

After searching for Nyvear's homeworld at the library on Correllia for a standard week, Eitak, Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear are forced to admit defeat. They have found nothing, and they know that more research at that particular library will be useless. After a long debate, they finally agree to go back to Corruscant. Eitak points out the fact that since Corruscant has been the capital of every major organization in the history of the galaxy, its main library will be the most likely to have records on the Nagai homeworld. The others agree, and they return to their ship. After three standard weeks of travel, they arrive on Corruscant once again.

Nyvear (Looking around at Corruscant's expansive cityscape): How the hell are we supposed to find the library?

Eitak (Sarcastically): There is a marvelous invention called a map. It is used to show a person how to get to a certain location without getting lost. However, if this person does not follow the directions outlined by this brilliant device, they will get lost. I believe that we need to find one of these contraptions and use it to locate the library.

Yendor (Amazed): Did I sense something? Were you just using the delicate, refined art of sarcasm, Eitak?

Eitak: Yes I was.

Nyvear (Happily): You're finally beginning to become like me! YES!

Eitak chuckles.

They begin walking.

Ignitus (Casually): Sup?

Eitak, Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear turn around in surprise.

Eitak: How did you get here?

Ignitus: I've been here.

Burrz: How long have you been following us.

Ignitus: Ever since you guys got here.

Nyvear: Hi! I'm Nyvear! Who are you?

Ignitus: I'm Ignitus.

Nyvear: Well... It's nice to meat you.

Ignitus (Awkwardly): Nice to meat you too.

Nyvear: Well... We're in the process of trying to find my homeworld. I don't remember where it is, but I'm not gonna tell you why I don't remember. Can you help us?

Ignitus (Smiling): Really? I know where it is.

Nyvear (Excited): You do?!

Ignitus (Making direct eye contact with Nyvear): No... I was just trolling you.

Nyvear begins to draw her spear. Ignitus begins to draw his blaster. Nyvear's spear is poised to enter Ignitus' throat, and Ignitus' blaster is pointed at Nyvear's face.

Eitak (Desperately): HEY! Calm down! We have more important things to do than kill each other!

Ignitus (Disappointed): But... but... head shot...

Nyvear: but...but...but...sliceies!

Eitak (Sternly): No.

Yendor: So... Do you want to come with us or -

Ignitus (Interrupting, speaking loudly in Rodian, which is his native language): Yes.

Eitak, Burrz, Yendor and Nyvear smile.

Nyvear: Well... welcome to the search.

Ignitus: Uh... good to be on the search. Are we gonna kill stuff now?

Eitak (Sighing): You are still the same Ignitus. No, we will not be killing anything -

Ignitus (Interrupting again): Awwwww man...

They resume their walk toward the library.

Ignitus: So... What have you guys been up to?

Eitak: We have done many things since last we met.

Ignitus (Irritated): Stop talking like that!

Eitak (Calmly): I do not have to.

Ignitus: Yes you do.

Eitak simply sighs and does not answer.

Ignitus: You still haven't given a real answer. What have y'all been doing?

Burrz: There is too much to tell in not enough time. As Nyvear said, we are currently in the midst of a search that is somewhat urgent. We'll tell you what has happened at our earliest convenience.

Ignitus: Aight.

Eitak (Smiling): And you are irritated with the way I speak! You should hear yourself!

Ignitus (Indignantly): Hey! I talk right!

Eitak: If you say so.

Ignitus (Randomly changing the topic of conversation): So why are you looking for Nyvear's homeworld?

Nyvear (Cautiously): I'm being forced into an arranged marriage.

Ignitus: Why can't you just refuse to come back?

Nyvear: Because I will be executed if I don't.

Ignitus: Screw that!

Nyvear: I know, right?

They arrive at the library.

Eitak (Quietly): I believe that the quickest way to go about our search is for us to split up, similar to the way we split on Correllia. However, this library is much larger than that one. We may have to contact each other by means of our comlinks.

Burrz (Also quietly(: Very well.

Ignitus, Yendor and Nyvear express their agreement as well.

Time skip: 2 standard weeks

Burrz, Eitak, Ignitus, Nyvear and Yendor spend the next two weeks searching for the Nagai homeworld almost constantly. They rarely stop for food, and they rest even more infrequently. Finally, after two full weeks of fruitless searching, they are forced to admit failure again. They are all extremely short-tempered from stress and exhaustion. All, that is, except for Nyvear. None of them understand how she can not be even slightly tired, but she is not. Finally, they discuss leaving Corruscant once again.

Eitak (In frustration): This is getting us nowhere!

Nyvear (Brightly): I know! I love a challenge!

Eitak: This became more than just a challenge after we left Correllia.

Nyvear: Not to me!

Eitak (Through clenched teeth): Well, we are not you.

Nyvear (Enthusiastically): I know! I've said it before, and I'll say it again! We really need to work on your stamina!

Eitak mutters something incoherent under her breath.

Burrz: I think someone is a little irritated.

Eitak: I am irritated, and I have a good reason.

Burrz: Why are you irritated?

Eitak (Frustrated): Why do you think?

Burrz: Is it because our search for Nyvear's homeworld has turned out to be much harder than we originally expected?

Eitak: That is most of it, but not all. The other part of it is simply my irritation at the rate of our progress. I am not used to information being so difficult to find.

Burrz: Ah. I understand. I am sorry.

Eitak (Surprised): Why are you apologizing?

Burrz: I was inconsiderate. I am irritated as well, and I did not stop to consider the fact that I am not the only one who has found our search taxing in the extreme.

Eitak (Smiling): You are not the only one who is guilty on that score.

Yendor: While we're dealing out guilt, you better save a good helping of it for me. I've snapped at all of you with little or no reason behind my actions. I'm sorry.

Ignitus: Don't forget me. I was a complete butt hole to all of you.

Eitak (Tiredly): Did I start this?

Nyvear (Trying not to laugh): Yep!

Eitak: Well, everyone can stop now.

Burrz: Very well. What should we do now?

Eitak: If all of you are agreeable to it, I believe that we should get off of Corruscant as quickly as possible. I do not know how the rest of you feel, but I know that never would be much too soon for me to see this world again.

Burrz: I am of the same opinion.

Nyvear: Yeah. Let's leave. This place is boring!

Yendor: Yeah. Let's go.

Ignitus: I don't care, just as long as I get to kill something.

Eitak sighs.

Yendor: Ok. We've all agreed to get off this rock, so where should we go next?

Burrz (Wearily): I do not know of a place that may have a more extensive library than Corruscant.

Nyvear (Glumly): Me neither. We wouldn't be in this mess if I could just remember where the hell my homeworld is in the first place.

Yendor: I can't think of anywhere we can look either.

Ignitus: No clue.

They all turn to stare at Eitak, who looks thoughtful.

Eitak (Slowly): I think I know where we can almost definitely find the location of the Nagai homeworld.

Nyvear (Intrigued): Where's that?

Eitak: Clak'dor VII.

Burrz, Ignitus, Nyvear and Yendor (In unison, shocked): What?

Eitak (Smiling slightly despite her weariness and frustration): Once again, all of you have forgotten that the Bith are an intellectual race. If you stop to consider it, what would you expect a race of intellects, which is one of the oldest races in the galaxy, to have? (She waits for them to answer. When none of them do, she answers for them.) You would expect them to have a library which is perhaps even more extensive than the one on Corruscant, which is reputedly the original homeworld of the Humans. If there are no records of the Nagai homeworld on Clak'dor VII, than that world does not exist, and neither do the records of it.

Nyvear (Happily): Well, I know my homeworld exists.

Eitak: Then there is a high probability that we will find the information we seek on my homeworld.

Yendor: What do the rest of you think. Personally, I think that the quicker we get this search over with, the better.

Burrz: I agree.

Ignitus: Me too.

Yendor: Well, that settles it. We're going to Clak'dor VII.

He glances at Eitak with a strange, unreadable expression on his face. Eitak wonders if he also is remembering the argument they had after Eitak told Yendor, Burrz and Nyvear the history of her homeworld. Yendor is remembering that night, and wonders if Clak'dor VII really is as bad as Eitak made it sound. He knows that if it is, the Bith will expect an apology. If Clak'dor VII really is that bad, Yendor knows that he will apologize.

Time skip: 2 standard months

They return to their ship, and begin the long journey to Eitak's homeworld. Yendor tells them that because of the fact that Clak'Dor VII is in the outer rim of the galaxy, and Corruscant is in the core, it will take about two standard months to get there. However, none of them mind the long amount of time they will spend on their ship. Once they are safely traveling in light speed, they all eat and rest. During their time in light speed, Burrz, Eitak, Nyvear and Yendor give a full account of their adventures to Ignitus, who is suitably impressed. He finds it hard to believe that they have done so much without him. When asked what he has been doing for all this time, Ignitus says that he's just been chilling, doing whatever he felt like doing. Eitak smiles at his phrasing. After that, they do not have much to do. Inevitably, Nyvear begins to keep Eitak awake for longer periods of time, because she is bored. However, Nyvear leaves the Bith alone long enough for her to get some rest every night, so Eitak finds it easier to control her emotions. All of them are bored, and they cannot wait to get off their ship. Finally, just as all of them are beginning to feel as if they cannot stand to spend another day on their ship, they arrive at Clak'Dor VII.

Yendor (Walking into the room where Eitak is sitting, alone): We've arrived. I might need your help if they contact us.

Eitak (Standing): Very well.

She follows Yendor to the cockpit, feeling increasingly nervous. When they arrive, Yendor turns on the ship's comlink. At first, there is not communication.

Yendor: Do they not contact any incoming ships?

Eitak: They do, but it may take a moment.

Yendor: Ok.

At that moment, a voice comes from the comlink.

Bith official: Incoming ship, please identify yourself and your purpose.

Yendor (To Eitak): What should we say for our purpose? Should we be truthful?

Eitak: Tell them we are here to hear musical performances.

Yendor (Talking into the comlink): This is the ship Lucitania. We are here to hear different musical performances.

Bith official: Very well. Follow these directions to your landing port. Once you land, wait for a standard minute before exiting. The atmosphere of our world is toxic, and we will need to cycle the air lock before allowing you to leave your ship. However, once the standard minute is up, you may exit your craft.

Yendor: Thank you.

Eitak sighs with relief.

Yendor: What is it?

Eitak: At times, it can be much harder to get clearance to land. I do not understand why, but that is how it is.

Yendor glances at Eitak, who is paler than usual and fidgeting nervously. Yendor does not think that Eitak is aware of her actions.

Yendor: What's wrong.

Eitak (Surprised): Nothing. Why do you ask?

Yendor: Oh. You seem nervous.

Eitak (Looking away from the Kaizar): I am.

Yendor: Why? This is your homeworld, and you haven't been gone for most of your life like Nyvear has. You remember everything about it, and you know how things are done here. You don't have any reason to be nervous.

Eitak (Smiling slightly): You speak the truth, but I do have a reason to be nervous. I have not been here in approximately two standard years, and no one who knows me will expect me to have returned, even temporarily. Once someone leaves Clak'Dor VII, they rarely return. When they do, it is permanently. If and when someone I know catches sight of me, they will expect me to stay. It may be difficult to convince them that that is not the case.

Yendor: Oh. I understand. You were right. Your reasons for being nervous make sense. (He glances at her again) I think that an apology is in order.

Eitak (Confused): Why?

Yendor: I think that what you said about this place is gonna turn out to be true. I'm sorry for making fun of you, your race, and your planet.

Eitak (Surprised into fighting back tears): It is ok. I stopped being mad at you after Nyvear almost killed you. I realized that you did not believe simply because of the fact that what happened is difficult for an outsider to fully comprehend. I forgive you.

Yendor (Shocked by Eitak's reaction): Thank you.

Eitak: You are welcome.

Nyvear, Burrz, Yendor and Ignitus enter the cockpit.

Nyvear: We're there, right?

Yendor: Yes.

Nyvear (Brightly): Cool!

Burrz (Looking out the view port at Clak'Dor VII): Even from space it looks different.

Eitak (Gazing at the image of her homeworld in the sensor display): Yes it does. I am afraid that it is no better on the surface. It is actually worse.

Burrz (Sensing Eitak's emotions): I can't imagine the regret you and every other Bith must feel when you see this. It's bad enough from a distance.

Eitak (Trying not to start weeping): It-It is not easy. Before I left, I viewed it as normal. I knew the history of the war, of course, but I had nothing to compare the damage against. Now that I have seen the homeworlds of other, younger races, it seems nearly unbearable.

Her voice cracks on the last word, and she stops talking and looks away from the others.

Burrz (Reaching out and wrapping his right arm around Eitak's shoulders): I don't blame you for feeling the way that you do. You shouldn't be ashamed of your emotions.

Eitak tries to speak, but cannot force the words past her emotions. She swallows and tries again.

Eitak: I am not ashamed of my emotions. However, I know it is useless to grieve over something that will never be able to be mended.

Burrz: That is true, but sometimes you have to release your emotions in order for them to go away.

Eitak: That is the truth, but I lived with it for most of my life. If I cannot reaccustom myself to it, then I have forgotten the face of my father.

Burrz (Smiling and removing his arm from around Eitak's shoulders): I guess that's true.

Eitak takes a deep breath and swallows again. She no longer feels as if she is in danger of crying, and she is glad. She smiles.

Nyvear (Smiling widely): Now that's the look I like to see on your face, Eitak. I don't like it when you look like you're about to cry.

Eitak does not have to ask why.

Eitak (Smiling): I understand.

Nyvear (Smiling as well): Good.

Burrz, Yendor and Ignitus smile as well.

Time skip: 1 standard hour

Yendor continues to pilot the ship toward Clak'dor VII, following the course outlined on his sensor map. After about half a standard hour, they enter the planet's atmosphere. He asks Eitak if the air of Clak'Dor VII's atmosphere is corrosive, and she says that it is not. They continue to approach their landing port. Eitak has a sudden thought that she knows she must share with the others before they disembark.

Eitak: Yendor, do you remember how I said that if anyone I know sees me, they will expect me to stay here?

Yendor: Yeah. Why are you asking.

Eitak: What I am about to say applies to all of you, so listen carefully. As I said, if anyone I know sees me, they will expect me to remain on Clak'Dor VII. However, if only that was the case, things would not be as complex as they are. If anyone who knows me even hears of my return, they will seek me out. So, in order to avoid the potential trouble that could lead to, I believe that all of you need to call me by an alias name. Do you understand why?

They all nod.

Eitak: Good.

Nyvear: What name should we call you by?

Eitak thinks for a moment, then smiles.

Eitak: Call me Aleri Serosa.

Nyvear (Thoughtfully): Aleri Serosa... I like it! It kind of sounds royal.

Eitak (Smiling): I am glad you like it.

Burrz: I like it as well.

Ignitus: It's pretty cool.

Yendor just nods.

Eitak: Call me by that name, even when we are alone. I want all of you to become so used to my alias name that you will be able to refer to me by that name, even when you are woken from your deepest, most exhausted sleep.

Ignitus: Ok, Eitak... I mean... Aleri.

Eitak (Smiling): I hope this is the last time you slip up and call me by my real name.

Ignitus: Me too.

Nyvear: So... Aleri... What are we gonna do once we land?

Eitak: I do not know. We can determine that when we land. However, I can tell you that there will be different officials informing all of us of the toxic nature of Clak'Dor VII's atmosphere. They will give us precautions to follow, and it will be long and boring. (Stares at all of them sternly.) However, you all must listen as if your lives depend on it, because of course, they do. Nyvear, Ignitus, keep any unnecessary or disrespectful comments to yourself. Only speak up if you have a legitimate question. That goes for all of you, not just you two. Do all of you understand?

Burrz, Ignitus, Nyvear and Yendor nod with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

Eitak (Sighing in relief): Good. There is one more thing I feel like I must inform you of. The days here are slightly longer than all of you are used to. They are twenty-six standard hours long, in stead of twenty-four.

Nyvear (Fascinated): Whow! That's cool!

Eitak smiles slightly.

Burrz (Also fascinated): Are your years longer as well?

Eitak: Yes. They are almost twice as long as the standard year. The standard year is only 368 days long, but a year on Clak'Dor VII is 647 standard days.

Yendor (Amazed): Mein got!

Eitak smiles.

Burrz: So... Do you judge your age by the local year, or the standard one?

Eitak: Both. For example, I am seventeen standard years old. However, in local years, I am just over 9.66 years old.

Burrz: Wow. That must get confusing.

Eitak: Not really.

Nyvear: So how old would I be in Clak'Dor VII years?

Eitak: You are eighteen standard years old, correct?

Nyvear nods.

Eitak thinks for a moment.

Eitak: You are roughly 10.24 local years old.

Nyvear: Wow!

They finally land, and wait for a standard minute before leaving their ship, as instructed. When the sixty seconds are up, Eitak steps onto her homeworld for the first time in just over a local year, and Burrz, Yendor, Ignitus and Nyvear step onto it for the first time in their lives. A Bith official walks up to them.

Official: On behalf of all citizens of Clak'Dor VII, I would like to ask you to leave any weapons you may have on your ship. We are a peaceful race, and we do not wish to have trouble with outsiders.

Nyvear (Harshly): You expect me to leave my spear?! You'll have to kill me first!

Eitak (Quietly): Nothing will happen, Nyvear. Please obey this one small request.

Nyvear (Glaring): You will have to pry the damn thing from my cold, dead, fucking inanimate hands! And considering just who I am...you're gonna have to have a GOD DAMN SITH LORD MORE POWERFUL THAN THE FUCKTARDED EMPEROR TO EVEN SCRATCH ME!(Nyvear snarls revealing long delicate recurved fangs)

Official (Fearful): p-p-p-p-p-p-p-please calm down!

Yendor: Why didn't you tell us to leave our weapons before we landed?

Official(on the brink of tears): Because it is usually more effective in person.

Nyvear: I'm still not gonna fucking leave my dumnezeu blestemat spear. I've never dracului left it behind in all of the year's I've been carrying it. The naiba thing is almost surgically attached to my dracului palm, I'm not about to start leaving it behind just because this planet is peaceful! Puteti saruta pe mama naibii de fund Nagai!

Ignitus: I'm not gonna leave my blaster either!

Official: Then I will have to ask you to remain aboard your ship. I am sorry, but we do not and cannot let people bring their weapons from their ships.

Eitak (Quietly and noting Nyvears fangs ): Do it, both of you. Your spear and blaster will not be disturbed.

Nyvear (Enraged beyond the ability to speak basic): DRACU 'NU! STII CE SULITA MEA E PENTRU MINE! AI DRACULUI STII ALERI!

Eitak (ashmed): yes yes i do know. But please,

Nyvear( growling and revealing long delicatly curved fangs): NICIODATA!NICIODATA NU VOI PUNE JOS SULTIA MEA!

Eitak(quietly): Apoi, homeworld dvs este pierdut pentru noi...

Nyvear(baring fangs): NU-MI PASA! LASA-I SA VINA LA MINE! SA ARMATELE DECEND ASUPURA MEA, EI NU MA VOR SCAZ-(burzz knocks her out with a customised sedative)

Burrz, Yendor and Ignitus reenter their ship to relieve themselves of theirs and Nyvears various weapons.

Official (To Eitak): Please give me your name, as well as the names of your companions.

Eitak: I am Aleri Serosa, the one who was reluctant to part with her weapon(official shudders heavily) is Nyvear Nrohtkcalb, the large furry one is Burrz Deinahar, the one with the purple skin and yellow eyes is Yendor Eel, and the Rodian is Ignitus Terridor.

Official: Very well. Burrz Deinahar is a Togorian, correct?

Eitak: You are correct.

Official: And Nyvear Nrohtkcalb and Yendor Eel?

Eitak: Nyvear is a Nagai ,as her rant proves, and Yendor is a Kaizar.

Official: Very well.

Burrz, Ignitus, Nyvear and Yendor reappear.

Official: Follow me, please.

The five of them follow him to a small recessed area.

Official: I must inform you of the toxic nature of our atmosphere. Our cities lie within transparent domes that protect us from the toxin. There are air purifiers that run all day and every day. I advise you to not leave the city without permission. Also, if you wish to live, you will don a breath mask before exiting any air locks. If you do leave the city, you should be mindful of the creatures roaming the jungles and swamps. Many of them are harmless, but there are those that can and will harm those inattentive and unfortunate enough to fall within their grasp. However, if you simply remain within the confines of the city, you will be safe. Everyone here is peaceful, and you will find that the people are willing to assist outsiders. There are many musical performances to enjoy, and there are also other sources of enjoyment. If you have any questions, you can ask anyone. (He smiles slightly.) You can also ask Aleri Serosa for suggestions. (He turns to Eitak.) How long has it been since you were last here?

Eitak: It has been just over a local year. Do not worry. I still remember everything there is to remember.

Official: I do not doubt it. (He turns back toward the others.) Do any of you have any questions?

None of them do.

Official: Very well. You are free to leave, and I welcome you to Clak'Dor VII, the seventh planet in the Colu System, homeworld of the Bith.

Burrz: Thank you.

Official: You are welcome.


	6. from hell

Burrz: Thank you.

Official: You are welcome.

The group waits until the official leaves and begins talking.

Burzz: do you think we should have told him about her?

Yendor: what do you mean?

Burzz: well i don't know if it would matter but she is technically a weapon.

Ignitus: not really,,,, she's just a person.

Eitak: I see your point Burzz but honestly, if we tried to leave her behind she'd would probably kill them all in an attempt to reach us.

Ignitus: theres is no way! the Senate I can understand, she had them cornered and baisically unarmed. but a whole city?!

Burzz looks to Eitak to explain.

Eitak: Ignitus, Nyvear she... she does not sleep, she barely needs to eat. and she has ungodly and distructive rage management issues. She could do it if she was angry enough. My race is not really know for their physical, plus being pacifists leaves them un prepared to handle an assault of her madnitude. Leveling this city would actually be easier than the senate. And by any deffinition she is a weapon we will have to watch her.

Ignitus can't think of a another argument and remains quiet.

They leave the docking bays and search for a place to eat.

Ignitus: Is the food here any good, Aleri?

Eitak: I believe it is, but you will have to judge for yourself.

Ignitus: Ok... Then where can we eat?

Eitak: The Temple has rather good food.

Ignitus (Laughing): The Temple?

Eitak (Indignantly): Yes! What did you expect? Remember that bar tenders are similar to priests here.

Ignitus: Oh... I forgot about that.

Burrz: Let us discover how palatable Bith food is for ourselves.

Eitak: I believe you will like it.

They walk into The Temple, Nyvear being carried bridal style by burzz. The first things Eitak's friends notice upon entering the cantina are the number of Bith gathered around the bar, the Bith band in the corner, and the savory aroma of food cooking.

Yendor: I already like this place.

Ignitus: Me too.

Burrz: Are there always so many Bith gathered around the bar?

Eitak: Yes, is she heavy?

Burrz: Cool and no not really. you would think she would be all the muscle she has and the amount of food she eats but shes rather light.

They sit at the only available seats at the bar. Burrz, Ignitus, and Yendor look around in fascination. After a few minutes, the bar tender finally approaches them and takes their orders. They each order something different. However, each of them orders a beer with their food.

Ignitus (After the bar tender has left): If the food here isn't worth a crap, I'm gonna be mad.

Eitak (Smiling): Do you not trust my judgement?

Ignitus: I do, but what's good to you might not be good to the rest of us.

Eitak: That is true, but if all of us had that mind set, we would not be where we are now.

Ignitus (Reluctantly): I guess you're right.

Time skip: 45 minutes

During the next three quarters of a standard hour, Burrz, Eitak, Ignitus and Yendor sit in The Temple, simply enjoying the activity surrounding them. Eitak is smiling calmly to herself. She has begun to forget the feel of the atmosphere in bars on Clak'Dor VII, and she is glad to be reintroduced to it. Burrz, Ignitus and Yendor look around, taking in everything. None of them have seen so many Bith in their entire lives. However, none of them mention this fact. All of them know that if they mention this to Eitak, she will probably think they are stupid, and she will definitely remind them of the fact that they are on the Bith homeworld, after all. However, Ignitus grows impatient after a while.

Ignitus: Does it always take this long? I'm hungry!

Eitak (Calmly): Look around. There are many people here, and all of them have probably ordered something. Be patient. We have not been forgotten.

Ignitus (Grumpily): Patients is not my virtue.

Eitak (Reflectively): Nyvear said the same thing on the first night she was with us.

Ignitus: Don't care.

Eitak: I was talking more to myself than to you.

Ignitus: Yeah, but I still heard it.

Eitak sighs. A few minutes later, the bar tender finally brings them their food and beers. Once they have received their food, Eitak says something in the Bith language that makes the bar tender smile slightly, nod, and respond with something else. Then he moves on, not glancing back.

Burrz: What was that?

Eitak: It was a kind of respectful thanks. There is no literal translation into basic, but I can give you a rough translation.

She pauses.

Burrz: And it is?

Eitak (Slowly): What I said can be translated in two ways. The first is, "Thank you for your services, and may you be with the life force." The second, and in my opinion, more accurate translation is, "Thank you for your services, and may the force be with you." His response can be translated as, "You are welcome, and may the force be with you as well."

There is a short pause.

Burrz (Slowly): I think I've heard of the force before.

Eitak: I would not doubt it. It is a common religion among the races, and it is supposedly the sol belief of the extinct Jedi.

Burrz (Thoughtfully): Hmmmm...

Ignitus (Taking a bite of his food): OH MY GOD, ALERI! YOU WERE RIGHT! THIS FOOD IS AMAZING!

Eitak (Smiling widely): Are you glad you waited?

Ignitus (Talking with his mouth full): YES!

Eitak throws back her head and laughs at the ceiling. Burrz and Yendor stare at her with identical expressions of shock on their faces. Neither of them have seen her laugh so hard before.

Eitak (Controlling her laughter): Burrz, Yendor, are you just going to sit there, staring at me like two idiots, or are you going to eat?

Burrz (Chuckling): I'm sorry, Aleri.

He takes a bite of his food, and his eyes widen in shocked pleasure. Yendor follows suit, and his expression also changes to one of pleased disbelief. Eitak smiles again and also begins to eat. None of them talk until they have all finished their food. After they are done eating, they simply sit and enjoy the friendly and somehow energetic atmosphere of the cantina. Burrz has a sudden question to ask Eitak.

Burrz: Aleri?

Eitak (Looking up at the Togorian): Yes?

Burrz: Do you have to give thanks to the bar tender every time he brings you something, or is it a one-time deal?

Eitak: It is, as you say, a one-time deal. You only give thanks after your first order. However, if you enter a cantina and order something early in the day, then leave, you will have to give thanks once again if you return later.

Burrz: Ah. So you do it every time you receive your first order.

Eitak: Yes.

Burrz: Will we be expected to learn the words as well, or are outsiders exempt?

Eitak: You are exempt for your first few orders, but after a certain amount of time, you are expected to learn the words. The sooner you learn them, the sooner you will gain the respect of the bar tenders. I will teach all of you the words once we find a place to stay.

Burrz: Very well. Do you think it will be difficult for us to learn the words?

Eitak (Shrugging): I honestly do not know. Since I am a native speaker of the Bith language, I cannot accurately judge how difficult it may be for nonnative speakers to learn the words.

Burrz: Then we will just have to find out.

Eitak smiles and nods.

Yendor: Well, I think that we should try to find a place to stay. We'll have to start searching again tomorrow, and I want to get a full night's sleep before we do any searching.

Eitak: That is sound advice. I do not think that it will be difficult to find a place to stay.

Burrz: What will you say if the people there ask you why you are staying with us.

Eitak: I will tell them that I wish to stay with you so I can give you any assistance necessary. They will believe me, because most outsiders are somewhat overwhelmed by everything at first.

Burrz: Very well.

Ignitus: Are you trying to say that most outsiders are stupid?

Eitak: No, I am just saying that they are unfamiliar with our culture. Burrz, Yendor, Nyvear and I would be in the same situation if we visited Rodia.

Ignitus: Oh.

They stand and leave The Temple. They go in search of a place to stay.

Burrz: What is the name of this city?

Eitak: It is called Buerhoz.

Ignitus: I like the way that you said that!

Eitak (Slightly confused): What? The name of the city?

Ignitus: Yeah. It sounded cool.

Eitak (Smiling): Uh... thank you?

Ignitus (Smiling back at her): You're welcome.

Burrz: How big is this city?

Eitak: It is a mid-sized city. Weogar is of course larger, but there are many cities that are smaller.

Burrz: Ah.

He looks as if he wants to ask more, but restrains himself.

Eitak: Is there something else you wanted to ask?

Burrz (Seeming embarrassed): Yes, but it can wait. I do not wish to get on your nerves.

Eitak (Smiling): You will not get on my nerves. You forget that I have built up somewhat of a tolerance for annoying things.

Burrz (Smiling uncertainly): Oh... I did forget...

Eitak: Ask your question or questions.

Burrz: They can wait until we are alone.

Eitak: Very well.

They finally find a suitable place to stay. Eitak says that it is called The Centuria. They go in, and get two separate rooms. Eitak explains why she is staying with the others, and the Bith at the front desk believes her. They go up to their rooms, and gather in the room that Eitak and Nyvear will be sharing. As they sit, Nyvear finally stirs and floats into semiconsciousness.

Nyvear (Groggily): Wha's happenin'?

Eitak (Smiling): It is nice to see you awake again.

Nyvear: Where's meh spear?

Eitak (Tensely): Burrz, Yendor and Ignitus took it on the ship.

Nyvear (Furiously, to Burrz): YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

Burrz (Frightened): Y-You are the one who t-told us how to m-make the sedative in the first p-place. It-It's n-not m-my fault.

Nyvear: YOU STILL LET THEM TAKE MY FUCKING SPEAR WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! I OUGHT BEAT THE HOLY LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT BUT BLOOD AND FUR!

Burrz (More terrified): I-I'm s-sorry.

Nyvear: YOU BETTER BE FUCKING SORRY! NEXT TIME, YOU WON'T GET OFF SO EASY! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOUR FURRY ASS FROM HERE TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FUCKING GALAXY! AND WHEN IM DONE ILL TURN YOU TO ASH!

Burrz: O-Ok. I-I w-won't do that again.

Nyvear: GOOD! Now where the hell are we?

Eitak (Still terrified by Nyvear's reaction): W-We are at The Centuria, in the city of B-Buerhoz.

Nyvear (Sitting up): How long was I unconscious?

Eitak: Approximately ninety minutes.

Nyvear: Wow. So... Where the hell is this city in relation to other cities on Clak'Dor VII?

Eitak: Buerhoz is approximately 1,500 kilometers from Weogar. It is in Clak'Dor VII's northern hemisphere, on the fourth of our five continents.

Nyvear: Ok...

Eitak: You wanted to know, so I told you.

Nyvear: Yes you did. Is the main library here or in Weogar.

Eitak (Angrily): Shit!

Nyvear, Ignitus, Burrz and Yendor (In unison): What?!

Eitak (Seeming more angry at herself than anyone else): The main library is in Weogar. I should have thought of that! I am so stupid! (She continues to rant, soon becoming so angry with herself that she is temporarily unable to speak basic.) How could I have forgotten?! And I call myself an intellectual! I am disgustada conmigo mismo! ¿Cómo podría olvidar que the library no esta aquí? Soy una nativa de este planeta, y me olvidé todavía! ¿Qué estaba pensando?! TODO EL MUNDO SABE LA BIBLIOTECA ESTA EN WEOGAR! ¿CÓMO HE PODIDO HACERNOS ATERRIZAR AQUÍ?! YO SABÍA QUE TENÍA QUE IR A WEOGAR! LO SABÍA! ¿POR QUÉ VAMOS A ATERRIZAR AQUÍ?! ¿POR QUÉ?!

The others do not understand most of Eitak's rant, but they understand enough to realize that she thinks that she has royally screwed up.

Eitak: AHORA, TENDREMOS QUE VOLAR TODO EL CAMINO A WEOGAR MAÑANA! SI NO HUBIERA SIDO TAN ESTÚPIDA, ENTONCES -

Burrz (Interrupting Eitak's rant in mid sentence): Aleri! Calm down! It'll be ok! At least we are on the right planet. It won't take too long to get to Weogar tomorrow. Relax!

Eitak (Still unable to speak basic): NO PUEDO RELAHARME!

Burrz (Understanding the basic gist of what Eitak just said): Yes you can.

Eitak vehemently shakes her head.

Burrz (Sighing): Sit next to me.

Eitak does so, slowly.

Burrz: Now sit here and take several slow, deep breaths. While you are doing that, concentrate on releasing the tension from every muscle in your body.

Eitak does as instructed. After one or two minutes of following Burrz's instructions, Eitak feels as if she has finally regained control of herself.

Eitak (Speaking basic, but with a faint accent): I am better now. I was more angry than I should have been.

Burrz (Smiling): I would have done the same thing, if I was in your situation.

Nyvear (Laughing): You know what I would do. Aleri, you... are... AWESOME! I am finally starting to rub off on you! I'm so proud.

Eitak chuckles.

Eitak (No longer speaking with any kind of accent): I am not sure if that is a good thing.

Nyvear: Then let me decide for you! IT IS!

Eitak sighs and does the Bith equivalent of an eye role. Nyvear laughs, and Burrz, Yendor, Ignitus, and finally Eitak begin laughing as well.

Yendor (After their amusement has been exhausted): So we're gonna have to leave for Weogar tomorrow.

Eitak (Frowning): Yes.

Yendor: Do you think we'll have any trouble taking off or landing?

Eitak: We will probably have to tell the officials at the landing port where we are going. When we are preparing to land in Weogar, we will have to observe the same regulations that we did here. (Fixes Nyvear with her piercing gaze) That means you will have to leave your spear on the ship.

Nyvear glares, but does not answer.

Yendor: Ok. You say Weogar is 1500 kilometers from here, Aleri?

Eitak nods.

Yendor: Good. It won't take too long to fly there, then.

Eitak: Good. If I would have simply thought ahead, we would not be in this mess right now.

Yendor: It's not a mess. It could be a lot worse.

Eitak (Reluctantly): I guess you are right.

Burrz: It's getting dark out.

Eitak (Glancing out the window): Yes it is. (Somewhat sadly) The sunsets here are not beautiful like they are on other worlds.

She turns away from the window, but the others watch, interested.

Burrz (After the sun has set): It-It looked infected.

Eitak (Voice cracking from emotion): I know.

Nyvear comes over, sits next to Eitak, and puts her arm around the Bith's shoulders. Eitak gives her a painful smile.

Burrz: I think Yendor, Ignitus and I should go lie down now. You two should probably follow suit.

Nyvear: I won't be doing any sleeping, but I know what you mean.

Burrz (Smiling slightly): Good. Do not keep Eit- Aleri up all night.

Eitak tenses when Burrz almost says her real name, but relaxes when he quickly corrects himself.

Nyvear: I won't.

Burrz: Good. Good night, Nyvear. Good night, Aleri.

Nyvear: Night guys.

Eitak (Quietly): Good night.

Burrz, Yendor and Ignitus go to their room, but Eitak and Nyvear do not lie down immediately. They sit, and Nyvear begins chattering about whatever enters her mind. Eitak makes a few comments, but she mostly sits in silence, listening. She smiles softly to herself. She is glad to have Nyvear as a friend, and she is happy that the Nagai considers Eitak to be a friend as well. Nyvear sees Eitak's smile, and smiles in return. A year before, she would have never believed that she could be close friends with someone like Eitak, but she is glad that she stayed with Eitak, Burrz and Yendor. The three of them had become Nyvear's only friends in the entire galaxy. She does not know Ignitus as well, but trusts the judgement of her friends. Finally, after a few hours of Nyvear's mostly uninterrupted chatter, Eitak begins to feel tired. She gently interrupts Nyvear's chatter, telling her that she wishes to rest now. Nyvear smiles, and they prepare to lie down.

Eitak (Lying down on the bed closest to the door): Good night, Nyvear.

Nyvear (Sitting on the other bed): Good night, Aleri.

Eitak smiles and allows herself to completely relax. She slips into her race's form of rest, while Nyvear watches through the night.

Part VII: Memories of the Moon

During the next six hours, Nyvear sits in silence, watching Eitak rest. She soon grows bored, and turns toward the window to see what can be seen. At first, she thinks that the sky is empty of stars, but as her eyes adjust, she realizes that she can see the stars, but they are very faint and blurry. She looks for a moon, but sees none. She wonders if the moon or moons have already set, or if Clak'Dor VII even has a moon. She makes a mental note to ask Eitak about that. She looks into the streets of Buerhoz, but sees nothing interesting. There are almost no people out at this late hour. She sighs, and returns her gaze toward Eitak, who is currently facing away from Nyvear. She thinks about saying something to make the Bith wake up, but decides not to do it. She knows that Eitak would be very irritated if Nyvear did that. She still thinks that Eitak is funny when she is annoyed, but she doesn't feel like dealing with everyone wining at her because of it. She sighs again, and begins watching for the dawn. A few hours later, a pinkish, infected-looking light begins to brighten the sky. She watches Clak'Dor VII's large white sun creep above the horizon, and considers waking Eitak. Once again, she rejects the idea. However, Eitak soon wakes on her own.

Eitak (Emerging into full consciousness): Good morning, Nyvear.

Nyvear (Starting in surprise): That's creepy!

Eitak (Sitting up): What is creepy?

Nyvear: The fact that you don't make any noise when you wake up. For example, Burrz and Yendor always groan, open their eyes, or something before they actually talk, which lets me know they're awake. You don't do anything like that. One minute you'll be resting, and the next you'll be talking to me like you didn't just wake up.

Eitak (Slightly confused): I am sorry if it disturbs you. It is normal to me, and I do not feel the inclination to moan and groan like a semiconscious Rancor with a severe hangover immediately after I regain consciousness.

Nyvear bursts into laughter, stands, and comes over to hug Eitak.

Nyvear (Still laughing): You know Aleri, sometimes you amuse the hell out of me.

Eitak (Smiling and awkwardly returning Nyvear's embrace): I am going to take that as a complement, so thank you.

Nyvear: Good! I meant it as a complement. And you're welcome.

Eitak (Still smiling): You never returned my greeting.

Nyvear: What?

Eitak: I told you good morning, and you never responded to it.

Nyvear: Oh... well... Good morning to you too.

Eitak smiles.

Nyvear: Do you think we should go wake up Burrz, Yendor and Ignitus?

Eitak (Thinking): I do not think that would be the best idea.

Nyvear (Disappointed): Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... Why not?

Eitak (Patiently): Why do you think?

Nyvear (Sadly): Because people don't like it when they're woken up before they're ready to wake up.

Eitak: Exactly.

Nyvear (Sulkily): Ok... We'll let them wake up on their own. (She brightens.) But they should be waking up soon. They went to their room right after sunset, and I don't think they stayed up to talk.

Eitak (Smiling): You are probably correct.

Sure enough, a half-asleep Burrz stumbles into their room about five minutes later.

Eitak (Smiling): Good morning, Burrz.

Burrz (Mumbling): Mmmmmmm mornin'.

Eitak (Chuckling and speaking to Nyvear): Is this how you expect me to sound in the mornings?

Nyvear: Not exactly...

Burrz (Still mostly asleep): Whaaaa you talkin' bout?

Eitak: Nyvear was disconcerted by the fact that I make no moaning or grumbling noises when I (She pauses) wake up. I told her that I see no point in groaning like a hung over Rancor just to let everyone else know that I am fully conscious.

Burrz chuckles sleepily, stumbles over to a chair, and sits. He rubs his eyes and looks at Eitak.

Burrz: I never think about the noises I make when I wake up.

Eitak: I realize that.

Nyvear (Brightly): Think about it though! It's weird! One second, she'll be resting, and the next she'll be sitting up, talking to you as if she didn't just wake up.

Burrz: I never thought about it. Probably because I'm usually still asleep when she wakes up.

Eitak: Why are you talking about me as if I am not here?

Nyvear: I don't know.

Burrz: Was I? I'm sorry if I was. My brain is still not really functioning.

Eitak smiles. A few minutes later, Ignitus stumbles into their room with his eyes still closed.

Nyvear (Enthusiastically): Hi!

Ignitus: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Eitak (Chuckling): Have I ever mentioned how amusing all of you are when you first wake up?

Burrz: I do not believe you have.

Eitak: Well, I have mentioned it now.

Ignitus (Mumbling with his eyes still closed): 'm not funny.

Eitak (Fighting back laughter with an effort of will): Yes Ignitus, you are funny.

Ignitus (Finally prying open his eyes to glair at Eitak): No 'm not.

Eitak tries to fight laughter, but fails. Soon, Nyvear and Burrz also begin laughing. Ignitus glares, then reluctantly begins to laugh as well. About two minutes after they finally stop laughing, Yendor walks into their room, looking fully alert.

Yendor (Calmly): What's so funny?

Eitak (Still smiling): The way all of you sound when you first wake up.

Yendor: Oh. I've been awake for a while.

Nyvear: Then why didn't you come in?

Yendor: I didn't want to be the first one.

Eitak (Perplexed): Very well?

Nyvear (Chuckling): Aleri, you're unusually amusing this morning. Did you get into something that I need to know about? Because if you did, I want some!

Eitak (Laughing hilariously): No! Even if I did, I would not let you within a one hundred meter radius of it! You are already crazy enough!

Nyvear (Indignantly): HEY! We all know that I would be highly hilarious on crack!

Eitak (Groaning): Please do not let Nyvear near any kind of spice... it would be torture for us all...

Ignitus (Mostly awake now): But especially you, from what I've heard.

Eitak: Do not remind me. I know all too well what would happen.

Nyvear (Indignantly): HEY! I finally learned my lesson the last time. (She immediately grows somber.) Trust me. I did.

Eitak (Feeling guilty): I am sorry for bringing that up, Nyvear. I know you do not like thinking about that time, and neither do I.

Nyvear: It's ok.

Yendor (Quickly changing the topic of conversation): Should we eat before we go to Weogar?

Burrz (Enthusiastically): YES!

Nyvear (Equaling Burrz's enthusiasm with ease): I SECOND THAT MOTION!

Ignitus (Brightening immediately): ME TOO!

Eitak (Smiling): I was going to say yes anyway, but I believe that would seem unenthusiastic when compared to your responses. (She smiles.) So, since I am in the mood to equal your enthusiasm, I will. (Happily) I AGREE!

The others simultaneously burst into laughter, and Eitak soon joins them.

Eitak (Once she and the others have finally managed their laughter): Since I am thinking about it, I will try to teach all of you the words of thanks I spoke of yesterday.

Ignitus (Reluctantly): Do we really have to learn them?

Eitak: Here is a better question: Do you wish to be treated as an equal among my race?

Ignitus nods silently. Eitak returns the gesture.

Burrz: Very well. Do you believe that we will be able to learn them in such a small amount of time?

Eitak (Smiling): You will not be expected to use them this morning, so all of you will have time to learn them.

Burrz (Relieved): Good.

Eitak: However, I will start teaching all of you the words and their pronunciation immediately.

The others give responses of varying enthusiasm. Eitak begins schooling the others in the words of thanks while they prepare to leave The Centuria. Of course, Nyvear already knows them, but Eitak is sure to spend an equal amount of time on each of them. Burrz and Yendor learn them with surprising quickness, but Ignitus is a little slower. However, he learns them soon after the others.

Eitak (As they approach The Temple): Do all of you think that you will be able to properly say the words when the time comes?

Nyvear nods immediately.

Burrz (Casually): Probably.

Yendor nods.

Ignitus (Hesitantly): I think so.

Eitak: I want each of you to say them one more time, so they are fixed in your mind.

Nyvear immediately obliges, followed by Burrz, Yendor, and finally, Ignitus.

Eitak (Nodding in satisfaction): It is obvious that none of you are native speakers of the Bith language, but you are all very understandable. That is a good thing.

Nyvear (As they walk into the crowded cantina): Is the food here good? I was still unconscious yesterday when y'all came here.

Burrz, Yendor, Ignitus and Eitak nod in unison.

Nyvear (Happily): Good!

There are no free seats at the bar, so they sit at a table near the door.

Time skip: 1 hour

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Eitak, Burrz, Yendor, Ignitus and Nyvear are finally able to place their orders. They have to wait another forty minutes before their food arrives, but all of them wait without complaining. Burrz, Yendor, Ignitus and Eitak know that the food is worth waiting for. Nyvear trusts the judgement of her friends, but wishes to make her own judgement. While they are waiting, they alternate between talking among themselves and looking around the bar in happy fascination. Eitak barely participates in the conversation. She mostly sits in silence, watching and listening to everything going on in the cantina. Finally, their food is brought to them. Eitak says the words of thanks first, closely followed by Nyvear, Burrz, Yendor, and lastly, Ignitus. The Bith who brought their food smiles and gives the response.

Bith (Turning to Eitak): How long have your companions been here?

Eitak: We arrived yesterday afternoon.

Bith (Impressed and turning toward the others): You are all very quick learners. (Curiously) How long did it take you to learn the words?

Burrz (Slightly embarrassed): No more than five to seven minutes.

Bith (Amazed): You have never been here before, correct?

Burrz, Yendor, Ignitus and Nyvear nod.

Bith: Then you have a very good teacher in your midst.

Eitak (More than a little embarrassed, but speaking modestly): Thank you. I tried my best.

Bith (Smiling): You are welcome.

He looks at Eitak curiously for a moment, seeming perplexed. Eitak tenses surreptitiously, but relaxes when the server smiles and walks away.

Eitak (Profoundly relieved): I do believe that we just had a very close call.

Burrz: Why do you say that?

Eitak: He looked as if he thought that he knew me from somewhere. I am glad that he did not pursue the topic.

Nyvear: Me too. I don't want to have to hurt someone.

Eitak smiles, and they begin to eat.

Nyvear (After taking her first bite): OH DOAMNE!

Eitak (Laughing): You like it.

Nyvear: NO SHIT!

They all laugh.

Burrz (A few minutes later): Aleri?

Eitak: Yes?

Burrz: Do you mind if I ask you a question?

Eitak: Of course. Why would I not mind?

Burrz: I didn't know if you might find the question I want to ask somewhat offensive.

Eitak: Ask me your question.

Burrz (Hesitantly): How are you able to tell different Bith apart, and how can you tell male from female?

Eitak (Chuckling): Your question is not offensive to me, because it is a legitimate one. I can recognize different Bith in the same way Humans, Togorians, Rodians, Kaizar or Nagai can recognize each other. As for the difference between male and female... I would say that it is mostly the difference in facial structure. Look at me, then look at him. (She points at a random Bith near by.) Can you tell a difference?

Burrz looks from Eitak to the other Bith and back.

Burrz (Slowly): I believe I can.

Eitak (Smiling): That is your answer.

Nyvear (Brightly): This is so cool!

Eitak: I am glad you like it.

They finish their meal and leave The Temple.

Yendor: Now to go to Weogar.

Eitak (Tensely): Yes.

Burrz (Noticing Eitak's tenseness): What is wrong, Aleri?

Eitak: I will tell you on the ship.

Burrz: Very well.

They return to the docking bays, and inform the officials of where they are going.

Official: Do you have business in Weogar?

Eitak: Yes, and it is rather urgent.

Official: Very well.

They walk onto their ship, and Yendor takes off after a standard minute of the city's air lock being cycled.

Burrz (Once the ship is safely in the air): What were you going to say earlier, Aleri?

Eitak: I was going to say that we will have to be much more careful in Weogar. It is a larger city, but it is also my home city. There will be more people there who remember me.

Burrz: Is it possible that they have forgotten what you look like?

Eitak (Flatly): No. Even the least intelligent Bith have extraordinary memories compared to the memories of most other races. I am afraid that it will be very easy for someone I know to recognize me.

Burrz (Disappointed): Very well. Is there anything we can do to make you less recognizable?

Eitak: No. The most we can do is what we have already done.

Burrz (Glumly): I understand.

Eitak (Sternly looking at her friends): Unless you wish to make our position extremely complicated, you will not disclose my true identity to anyone, not even if you are under threat of death. Do all of you understand?

They nod.

Eitak: Good.

Time skip: 2 hours

During the next two hours, Yendor pilots their ship toward the capital of Clak'Dor VII. During that time, Nyvear tries to retrieve her spear. However, Eitak stops her, telling the furious Nagai that she will simply have to leave her spear again when they arrive in Weogar. After a long and potential fatal argument, Nyvear leaves her spear once again. However, the young Nagai refuses to speak to Eitak until they have almost reached their destination.

Nyvear (Walking into the cockpit, where Eitak is sitting quietly next to Yendor): Aleri?

Eitak (Looking up calmly): Yes, Nyvear?

Nyvear: I still don't forgive you for making me leave my spear, but I just remembered a question that I wanted to ask you.

Eitak: Very well. I understand what you are saying about your spear, and you will be able to resume your attachment to it once we leave my homeworld. What is your question?

Nyvear: Does Clak'Dor VII have a moon? I didn't see one last night.

Eitak: No, this world does not have a moon.

Nyvear (Wonderingly): Wow. No offense, but everything about your homeworld is screwed up.

Eitak: What do you mean?

Nyvear: I mean, everything is different. Everything from the toxicity of the atmosphere, to your world's history, to your race's culture, to the fact that your world has no moon, and to your very race itself. It's just screwy.

Eitak (Pensively): It may be different, but it is the way Clak'Dor VII is. When we get to your homeworld, I am sure that all of us will feel the same way.

Nyvear (Glumly): Even me.

Eitak: That may be the truth, but I am sure that you will adapt to it quickly. You are rather good at that.

Nyvear (Proudly): I guess I am.

Yendor (Smiling): Nyvear, sometimes you sound almost as smart as (He pauses, clearly coming close to saying Eitak's real name.) Aleri.

Nyvear (Feigning indignation): Almost as smart?!

Yendor (Grinning more broadly): Yep. Just almost.

Nyvear (Playfully slapping Yendor in the back of the head): I Gibsmack you for that.

Eitak and Yendor burst into laughter. Nyvear smiles. Burrz and Ignitus enter the cockpit while Eitak, Yendor and Nyvear are still recovering from their laughter.

Burrz: What's so funny?

Eitak (Still gasping from laughter): Nyvear and Yendor were simply being themselves.

Burrz: Ah.

Yendor (Regaining his composure): In other news, we should be getting communications from Weogar in about -

The ship's comlink crackles with incoming communications.

Yendor (Finishing his thought as he reaches for the comlink): Right now. (Picking up the comlink) Yes?

Bith official: Incoming ship, please identify yourself and your purpose.

Yendor tells the official the same thing he told the one at Buerhoz. They are told to follow the directions to their landing port, and to wait sixty seconds before exiting their ship. Yendor acknowledges those requests, and brings the ship to a landing less than half an hour later. Once they exit, they observe the same regulations as before.


End file.
